The Gryffindor Common Room
by 10-phoenix-feathers
Summary: On the first morning of the school year, a Slytherin wakes up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Such a thing has never happened before, and the golden trio set out to uncover the mystery. Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggle through a hectic fourth year and uncover many secrets along the way. A fourth year AU. Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Potterverse, nor any of its characters, does not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

or

In the Beginning

It was when Hermione Granger was in first year that she had first met Cassida Beale. Cassida had bumped into her, making Hermione drop all of her books. The girl had helped Hermione to pick them up, apologising profusely. The two had gone onto dinner together and had parted ways in the doorway of the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't see Cassida for another week, until a memorable Potions class with Snape. The professor decided to break the Gryffindors and Slytherins up, pairing everyone with someone from an opposite house. This was the day when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had first begun their ongoing rivalry, and that was what the day was mostly remembered for.

But Hermione remembered it because she had been paired with Cassida Beale. The two of them worked splendidly together. Cassida, with her flaming red hair and great height, was surprisingly nifty with her measurements. Hermione, on the other hand, was able to perform the stirring of the potions perfectly, gaining them both the title of best potion and getting awarded ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Though Hermione was soon distracted with the mystery of the Third Floor and the Philosophers Stone, she tried to keep an eye out for Cassida and say hello whenever she could. This was difficult as they were both in different houses – the rival ones at that – but they managed to see each other most every day, though their conversations were little more than short greetings.

Then when Hermione was in second year, Cassida started to avoid her. Hermione wasn't sure what she had done, but she assumed it was something to do with the house rivalries. At first she was quite upset about it. Soon, however, she started to accept that they were growing apart. She decided to not worry about it, as she had other things to worry about – such as why Ginny Weasley was acting so strange, and why Harry kept hearing strange noises.

By third year the two of them never spoke, and Hermione found herself forgetting all about Cassida. She was but a distant memory of herself when she was back in first year – a year she found herself wanting to forget all about, as she had been so silly and stuck up.

So Cassida Beale and Hermione naturally parted ways, and both assumed that that was the end of the acquaintance.

At least, that's what they thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Potterverse and its characters does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

or

The Grand Awakening

Early on the first day of the school term, little Sylvia Manning, a tiny Gryffindor first year, came down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She had awoken early when everyone was still asleep, and chose to have some time to herself before the busyness of the day. She was extremely excited to start her career at Hogwarts, and couldn't wait to start classes. However, she was disappointed to discover an older girl lying on the best couch in front of the fire. The girl looked unfamiliar – and Sylvia would know, for she had expertly studied the face of every Gryffindor senior in the school, dreaming of the days when she would be one of them.

The girl on the couch moaned softly. Sylvia gasped, noticing for the first time a huge bump on the girl's forehead. It was slowly turning into a huge black and blue bruise. "Are... Are you okay?" she whispered softly, astounded at her own daring in talking to a senior.

The girl on the couch did not move. On closer inspection, Sylvia noticed that the girl was wearing Slytherin robes. But that could only mean that the girl was a...

"Oh my goodness me," whispered Sylvia to herself. Then she rushed back upstairs to her dorm, rushing to wake up her friends and tell them the news. There was a Slytherin girl in their common room!

\\\\\

After Elsie Matadore's little sister Poppy had rudely awoken her, with the unbelievable news that there was a Slytherin in the common room, Elsie had just wanted to go back to sleep. But by now her room mates were all wide awake, insisting that one of them go check downstairs just to shut up the first years. Elsie sighed and left the room, sleepily climbing down the stairs, surrounded by small whispering girls.

Elsie took one look at the couch, and gasped. Creeping closer, she peered down at the bruised Slytherin. It was definitely a Slytherin. No Gryffindor would ever be seen in Slytherin robes, even for the craziest prank. In fact, the girl looked remarkably like... oh, what was that girls name...

By now, a sleepy fifth year boy was plonking down the stairs, completely oblivious to the scene in front of the fire. Elsie glared at him for interrupting her train of thought. Looking back down at the girl, it was only then that she noticed the huge bruise.

The boy, Frank Dunning, currently had a huge crush on Elsie Matadore. Impressed at his own skill to have woken up at the same time as her, he sauntered over to say good morning. Not intimidated by her glare, "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Elsie glared daggers at him, and angrily pointed at the sleeping Slytherin. Frank Dunning took one look at the girl, and yelled. "What on earth is a Slytherin doing in our common room?" he screeched.

"I don't know, but the first years woke me up and wanted me to come see, so..."

"How did she get in here?!" Frank yelled.

"How did she get that huge bruise?" yelled back Elsie.

The Slytherin did not move with all the noise. It did, however, wake up some other boys, who yelled from the stairs for everyone to shut up.

"There's a Slytherin in our common room, you twits!" screeched Frank.

The boys sprinted down to see. There she lay, spread out on the couch in front of the fire, completely oblivious to the scene taking place around her.

\\\\\

Soon all the Gryffindors were awake, staring down at the girl, and wondering out loud how on earth she had gotten in there. None of them had moved her as yet, until Hermione Granger pushed her way through the crowd. "You idiots, she's unconscious!" she cried, as soon as she saw the Slytherin. "Someone get madam Pomfrey, quick!" Several Gryffindor first years fought their way to door, anxious to be the one to call for help. Hermione quickly kneeled and felt the girls' heartbeat. Then she looked closer at her face, and then at Ronald Weasley, who was leaning over the back of the sofa. Apart from the bruise, the two looked eerily alike. Both were tall, thin, and langly, and both had flaming red hair, and a snub nose.

Parvati Patil caught Hermione's look. "Why, Ronald and The Slytherin look exactly the same!" she cried, seeing the resemblance for herself.

The entire roomful of Gryffindors started talking about how The Slytherin and Ronald must be related. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She has a name, you know," she said.

"What, Hermione?" said Harry Potter, the only one who had heard her above the noise.

Hermione looked down at the girl. "Cassida Beale," she said softly.

\\\\\

Cassida Beale woke up in the hospital room two hours later. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over her, holding a bottle of potion in one hand, and a spoon in the other. Cassida nearly screamed, but bit it back. "What's going on?" she said, panicking.

"There there, dear," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"What happened to me?" cried Cassida. "What time is it?"

"It's only eight in the morning," answered the nurse. "But never you mind, everything is going to be fine."

"What's going on?" persisted Cassida.

"You were found unconscious in the Gryffindor Common Room at half past five this morning," said Madam Pomfrey. "What you were doing there, I have no idea."

"What?" cried Cassida. "But I was asleep on the couch in my common room. Please, you have to believe me..."

"Never you mind about that now," said Madam Pomfrey, pushing the girl back down onto the bed. "Everything's going to be fine. Professor Snape will speak to you about it this evening. You need to rest that nasty bruise now, and then you can go back to class."

Cassida was not happy with the explanation, but she could tell that the matron was going to tell her no more. She lay back on the pillows with a confused expression on her face. How had she moved from the Slytherin Common Room to the Gryffindor Common Room without knowing, and ending up with a nasty bruise on her forehead?

* * *

 _Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed :) I promise a longer chapter next time. (it would be awesome if you could leave a review.)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _The Potterverse and none of its characters and story lines belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter three**

 **or**

 **An Invitation of Sorts**

Although Cassida missed her first class, Madam Pomfrey fixed her bruise and allowed her to leave the hospital wing just in time for her second. Throughout the entire rest of the day, she found herself the centre of attention. All of the Gryffindors kept coming up to her and asking her why she had ended up in their Common Room. Some were merely curious, some were full of anger that someone would knock her out and put her there, and some wanted to know her entire life story. "Anything could give us a clue," they insisted. Even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came up to her occasionally and asked her what had happened.

The pestering wasn't just coming from the other houses. The whole day, Cassida was bombarded with questions from her fellow Slytherins, many of whom she had never spoken a word to in her life. "How did you do it? Who knocked you out? Where are they? What did the Common Room look like?"

Cassida always answered these questions with a simple _I don't know_ and a shrug of the shoulders. It was the truth, for she really didn't know. She had had the surprise of her life when she woke up in the hospital wing, instead of in her bed in the Slytherin dormitories. What had been the point, anyway? She had been unconscious the whole time she was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

\\\\\

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had bidden farewell to Cassida and let her out into the castle, she hurried to Mcgonagall's office. Finding her out teaching, she instead went to Snape. As he was currently trying to teach first years how to stir a cauldron correctly, she found his office empty.

At this point she realised that all of the teachers who would be of any use to her cause were in the middle of teaching a class. With a sigh, she turned towards the Headmaster's office.

\\\\\

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, methodically chewing a gummy bear. "Come in," he called at Madam Pomfrey's brisk knock. She entered, and without further ado sat down at the opposite chair, folded her hands on her lap, and took a deep breath.

"I have come to talk to you about the Slytherin student, Cassida Beale," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Aaaahh, yes, the unconscious one," smiled Dumbledore.

"After she was brought into the hospital wing, I did, of course, perform a medical diagnostic spell on her, as I do with all of the students when they come to visit me in the hospital wing."

"Let me guess, she really knows what happened to her, and is now suffering extreme guilt?" asked Dumbledore, reaching for another gummy bear.

Madam Pomfrey prayed for patience. "No," she began. "I believe that she really has no idea what happened to her. No, I have found that her emotional status is exceptionally bad. She is quite upset at something, though what it is, I cannot say." She stared at Dumbledore, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm sure she's fine, it is just the stress of waking up in the Hospital wing," began the headmaster.

"No, I am sure that that is not it," said Madam Pomfrey. "She has obviously born the brunt of a lot of bullying, and that must be stopped. And there another thing. I'm sure she must have troubles at home. And she always stays here for the holidays. But I haven't yet mentioned the strangest thing..." She stopped at Dumbledore's huge grin.

"My dear Poppy, this poor girl was obviously knocked out by one of her house mates, then taken into the Gryffindor Common Room and dumped on a couch. Of course she is upset, and of course her emotional status is not what it would normally be. Though I do suggest that Severus work overtime to find the culprits. I am sure that you will agree that the prank was not in the best of tastes."

Madam Pomfrey stood up with a huff. "Dumbledore, this girl is depressed, and she looks remarkably like Ronald Weasley. I came to let you know of my findings. Now that you know, I will leave you in peace." The matron turned to go.

"A gumdrop before you leave, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore, holding out the box.

"No, thank you," said Poppy sternly, before marching out of the office.

\\\\\

As soon as classes were over, Cassida went outside and climbed the big old willow tree that overlooked the lake. She sat in the branches and stared at the smooth water, trying to work out who could possibly have dumped her in the Gryffindor common room. She was a quiet, reserved girl, with no close friends – in fact, she couldn't think of any real friends that she had. Loneliness was a normal feeling. She only noticed it occasionally.

Now, thanks to this whole Gryffindor Common Room business, every single student in the school knew her name. She was no longer a quiet, unnoticed girl – she was now a major subject of gossip. And she did not like it, not one little bit.

Just then, she heard her name called from down below. Peering down through the branches, she saw several Hufflepuff third years looking up at her. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"We were just wondering if you would agree to have your story published in the Hogwarts Times," said a freckled boy.

 _What's the point,_ thought Cassida. _Everyone knows my story anyway._ "Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Do you know who did it to you? Or did you expertly pull off a brilliant prank?" asked a blonde haired girl, reading from a piece of paper.

Before Cassida was able to answer, three Gryffindor fourth years came up from behind them. "Alright, leave her alone," said one of them, whom Cassida recognised as the famous Harry Potter.

The third years moaned something about big kids always spoiling all the fun, and slunk away to the castle. The three Gryffindors looked up at Cassida. They were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. She remembered Hermione Granger from first year. They could almost have become friends – but it could not have been.

"Are you alright up there? That tree's pretty tall," called up Harry Potter.

"I don't need your help, thank you," replied Cassida sharply. As if she needed help from a Gryffindor!

"He was just asking," snorted Ronald Weasley.

"And I was just saying," retorted Cassida.

"No need to be so huffy," Ronald said.

"No need to take offense so easily!" cried Cassida.

"That's enough you two!" cried Hermione. "Cassida, we were just trying to help. Ron, she's had a big day.

"That doesn't let her be rude to me! She's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake!"

"So? She's had a long day, be polite," snapped Hermione.

"What do you three want?" Cassida sighed.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay," said Hermione.

Cassida opened her mouth to answer, then shut it. She didn't know what to say. Imagine Gryffindors caring about a Slytherin!

"Look, we know you've probably had a huge day," said Harry.

"And we know that you probably don't want to talk to anyone else right now," said Hermione.

"But we were wondering..."

"If you would like to come to..."

Harry and Hermione looked pointedly at Ron. He sighed. "Come to Hogsmeade with us on Saturday."

Cassida opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Finally she worked up the courage to give a little nod.

Hermione smiled. "Good, I'm glad. We'll meet in the Great Hall at nine, okay? See you then!" The three walked away, back into the castle. Cassida gazed at their retreating backs. Why on earth would they want to invite her to Hogsmeade? She had barely even met any of them. Except for Hermione, but that was _years_ ago. And they were _Gryffindors._ Gryffindors were not meant to even acknowledge the Slytherin's existence except to taunt, let alone _talk_ to them.

 _Maybe,_ she thought, _maybe this whole fame thing isn't so bad after all._

Just then a small boy ran up to her. "Professor Snape wants to speak to you," he said, before running off, glad at completing his errand.

Cassida sighed, and climbed down from the tree. She dreaded talking to Professor Snape. Having spent her entire life at Hogwarts avoiding him, she was terrified at the very prospect of talking to him. This was not going to be a fun meeting.

* * *

 _A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved this story! Sorry for being a day late peeps, I completely forgot about updating. But you just read it, so you can't be too angry with me. Do leave a review before you depart back to real life! (or the next fanfic, depending on your time and procrastination levels)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter things do not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Or**

 **Mystery Unravelled**

 _ **Several hours earlier...**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no time to properly discuss that morning's events until lunch. They all sat together as usual. "So how do you think she got there?" asked Ron.

"Some idiot knocked her out and carried her there," said Harry. "Poor girl."

"But how did that _some idiot_ get through the password?" said Hermione.

"It can't have been a Gryffindor. And if it was, it wasn't Fred and George. They would never sink that low," said Ron.

"Of course it wasn't them Ron. But I can't think who it was if it was a Gryffindor. Must have been a Slytherin," said Harry.

"I doubt Snape will be much help," sighed Hermione. "We should try and find the culprit ourselves."

"How?"

"I don't know." Hermione slumped slightly. "But I'll think of something."

"Hey, how did you know her name, anyway?" Ron turned to Hermione.

"I met her in second year – you remember the time Snape decided to group everyone up with opposite houses? And Harry got put with Draco, and that's how the rivalry first started," said Hermione. "Anyway, I got put with Cassida Beale, and it struck me that she was very quiet, for a Slytherin. We worked quite well together. In fact, we made the best potion. In first year we were almost friends, but then we kind of grew apart. I haven't spoken to her at all this year. So when she was found on the couch, it just all came flooding back, and I felt horrible. Someone has been bullying that girl, and I didn't know. Nor did I even try to do anything about it."

"Well, she's fine now," said Harry practically.

Hermione stared at him. "Do you really think she's fine? Whatever has been going on, she has born the brunt of a lot of bullying."

"I've never seen her being bullied. In fact, I've hardly ever even seen her," said Ron.

"Well, you're just unobservant," snapped Hermione. "I just feel sorry for the poor girl. She has been caught up in this whole bullying thing, and must have been for a while now, and no one even thought to go and ask if she needs help. I should have done something. Instead, the poor girl was just left to herself, and these awful bullies." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Hold it, 'Mione," said Ron. "It's nothing to cry about."

"But it is, Ron! You don't understand!" cried Hermione. "You have always had everything, you've never been without friends. You've always had your siblings and Harry and Neville and the rest. You don't even understand what it's like to be sad."

"What on earth?" snapped Ron. "That's too far, Hermione. I do know what it's like to be sad. How about when Percy left last year? How about when my sister died? You don't know everything about me, Hermione Granger."

Hermione tried to wipe her tears on her hanky.

"Wait... you have a sister?" asked Lavender Brown, who had been listening in on their conversation. "Aside from Ginny, I mean."

Ron glared profusely at her.

"I'm so s-sorry Ron, I d-didn't know," sobbed Hermione.

Ron sighed angrily, but Harry could see that he was giving in.

"Did I really never tell you about Evelyn?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, and wiped her red eyes. Harry listened, interested.

"She was born in '63," began Ron, "A year after mum and dad married. Bill was only born five years later. It was '78 when she ran off, to join the Death Eaters. She was just fifteen. Of course that was before I was born, but I do still know grief, Hermione." Ron glared at Hermione again for good measure.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione again.

"But why did Evelyn run away?" said Harry.

"She met some no good idiot at Hogwarts," shrugged Ron. "She didn't go home on the Express, but left with him. We heard a little later that the two had joined the Death Eaters. He was killed in the last battle, but she was never heard of again. We're pretty sure she's dead, though."

"That's horrible, Ron," said Hermione sadly. Harry patted Ron on the back.

Ron sighed sadly, secretly enjoying the attention. "Sorry for never telling you, I always thought you knew. Anyway, mum's still awful cut up about it. Refuses to talk about her, and all that. I only really learned what I know from Bill. Bill misses her something awful. He still gets sad about it every now and then."

"What house was she in?" asked Lavender.

Ron glared at Lavender. "She was in Slytherin. Not that it's any of your business."

"Is that why you wanted to get into Gryffindor so badly?" asked Hermione softly.

"None of us are ever going into Slytherin again," said Ron. "Mum was awful worried for Ginny. Didn't want another girl in Slytherin. But she turned out a definite Gryffindor." He smiled at his sister, who was sitting with her friends further up the table.

"Well," said Harry. "I was thinking that... well, we should probably see what's going on with that Cassida."

"Oh Harry!" smiled Hermione. "I'm so glad you said that. I suggest that we – first and foremost – invite her to Hogsmeade with us this Saturday."

"No!" both the boys cried at once.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we can't be seen..." stuttered Harry.

"She's a Slytherin, after all..." stuttered Ron.

"So?" said Hermione. "Knowing her house, it's not like they're going to be really nice to her all of a sudden. She's hurting, and she needs our help."

"But..." started Ron.

"No buts," said Hermione sternly, glaring very hard at both of them. "Honestly, I'm surprised at you two. Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she's bad! We should be nice to everyone, whether pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn, Slytherin, or... or house elf." She glared at Ron.

Ron sighed. "Don't start this again," he begged. "Just because I won't become a member or S.P.E.W..."

"I wasn't going to start on that, Ronald, but now that you mention it..."

"Fine," interjected Harry, anxious to stop the argument before it properly started. "We can take Cassida to Hogsmeade with us." He looked pointedly at Ron, who sighed and nodded.

"Good," said Hermione. "We'll invite her when classes have finished." She got up, grabbing her bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some study to do before History." With that, Hermione left the hall.

The boys turned to each other and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, something's different about Hermione these days," observed Ron thoughtfully, as he chewed on a sandwich.

"What?"

"Well, she cries a lot more, for one thing. It's like anything will just set her off at the drop of a hat."

"Well, you were pretty awful to her," said Harry reasonably.

"I suppose," shrugged Ron. "But she needn't overreact so."

The two boys were interrupted by a laugh from Lavender. "Oh, you two do crack me up," she giggled.

The boys glared at her. "Seriously, will you stop eavesdropping Lavender?" begged Ron.

"She's growing up, you two. And there's nothing either of you can do about it." Lavender smiled condescendingly at them, before picking up her bag and leaving the hall.

\\\\\

Cassida Beale knocked timidly on the door of Snape's office. "Come in," came a cold voice. Cassida slowly opened the door, and entered the office for the first time in her four years at Hogwarts.

The office was plain, and painfully neat. Snape was sitting behind a wooden desk. "Sit," he said, gesturing towards the hard chair in front of his workspace.

Cassida sat.

"Now," said Snape, weaving his fingers together and leaning towards her. "Would you care to explain why you were found in the Gryffindor Common Room at six AM this morning?"

"I don't know," said Cassida, her throat dry. She clenched her trembling hands together to calm them.

"Hmmmmm," said Snape. "Have you ever been in a position to think that anyone is bullying you?"

"No, I am not bullied," said Cassida truthfully. _Breath in, breath out._

"Then why?"

 _I don't know, please stop!_ "I don't know; I told you that already." Her voice came out harsher than she had intended.

Snape raised one eyebrow. "Have you really, in all your four years at Hogwarts, never been bullied?"

"Only the once, in first year," said Cassida, shutting her eyes. _Just breath, it's nearly over._

"What happened?"

"Goyle said that I was a little idiot; a quiet, insignificant nothing. That I shouldn't have been put in Slytherin because I talked to Gryffindors." _Not much longer, and you'll be done._

"And what did you do?"

"I..." Cassida stopped. _I can't say it, I can't!_

"Surely you remember, miss Beale?"

"I can't say," begged Cassida.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." _I can't let it out. I just can't._

Snape frowned. "You do realise that this puts you under suspicion, do you not?"

Cassida nodded.

"When you are ready to tell me, tell me. And until then, I am afraid that we will be unable to work out who did this to you. Do you understand?"

Cassida nodded again.

Snape gestured to the door. "It is your decision. Now go."

Cassida stumbled out of the room. Her head was pounding. _I have to be by myself,_ she thought. _Quickly._

Cassida ran through the hall and back outside, up to her willow tree. She did not come down till long after the dinner hour, before she snuck inside to the Slytherin Common Room, and back to bed.

\\\\\

"Aaah, Minerva. Do you mind if I have a quick word?"

Madam Pomfrey had met Minerva in the hall, on their way to dinner. "Can this not wait, Poppy?" Minerva asked briskly. "Not till after dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, Minerva. It is rather... urgent."

Minerva sighed. "Very well. We can talk in my office."

The two walked through the castle towards the Mcgonagall's office. "Do step in," said Minerva, holding the door open.

The two sat down at the desk. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Minerva, as she briskly poured two cups of tea.

"It's about... Cassida Beale."

"Aaahhh, yes, the knocked out one. Poor girl. Has Severus found the culprit yet?"

"Frankly, I don't know, Minerva. But when I performed the diagnostic charm – which you know I always perform for all of my patients – quite a good habit I find..."

"What did you find, Poppy?" asked Minerva, leaning in.

Madam Pomfrey looked straight into Minerva's eyes. "Well, you know how I had Ronald Weasley in a month ago, in that broom accident. You know that I always keep a record of all the diagnostic charms I ever perform. Well, when I took one of this Cassida, it turns out that her DNA is exceptionally close to Ronald's."

"Really?" exclaimed Mcgonagall. "You don't suppose it could be something to do with Evelyn?"

"Impossible, she's long dead," said Madam Pomfrey. "And another thing. The diagnostic test gave evidence of an extremely unstable mind. Minerva, I am worried about that poor girl. She is quiet, keeps to herself, yet I am sure that something is wrong at home."

"What home does she have?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I found from the records that she is pureblood. That is all," replied Madam Pomfrey.

The both of them were silent for a moment, sipping their tea thoughtfully.

"I suppose that research will help us," said Mcgonagall at last.

"Should we tell Molly Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Goodness no, no need to worry her yet," said Mcgonagall. "I suggest that you talk to the poor girl at the next opportunity, however."

"Of course."

"But don't tell anyone else what is going on."

"Of course not," agreed Madam Pomfrey. "That would be terrible for the poor child. We must keep her life as normal as possible."

"I will talk to Severus, and find out some more about the girl."

"I am sure that he will have observed something odd over the years."

"But we must remember not to panic," said Mcgonagall.

"Nothing is for certain," added Madam Pomfrey.

"And all will turn good in the end," concluded Mcgonagall.

The two women drained their teacups, then left the office for dinner. Both were extremely worried, but refused to show each other, choosing rather to chat of the weather, and the next quidditch match.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chappy, and do keep an eye out for the next instalment!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: You recognise it, it ain't mine._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **or**

 **Awakening the Second**

Cassida awoke with a start. A little girl was standing over her, staring straight into her eyes. Cassida opened her mouth and screamed.

Immediately the girl hushed her. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Cassida realised that she was lying on a couch, facing a fireplace. The room was completely foreign to her. "Where... where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the Gryffindor Common Room!" squealed the girl, obviously thinking it was all a huge joke.

"What?" screeched Cassida, fully awake now.

"Sssshhhhh!" hissed the little girl. "We're not meant to make a noise before six!"

But it was too late. Cassida's scream had awoken some third year boys, who were dragging themselves down the big spiral staircase. "What's going on?" they moaned, rubbing their eyes. Upon seeing Cassida, however, they whooped and screamed, and started to push each other in their effort to get downstairs. This resulted in awakening some other boys, and a few girls had started to appear at the top of the balcony.

"Please, I didn't mean for this!" cried Cassida helplessly. "Just let me back!"

"It's a Slytherin in our Common Room again!" yelled the boys to each other. "Is it the same one?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, it's me, just please let me go back!" cried Cassida, getting off the couch and trying to push through the boys.

"Is it true you're related to Ronald Weasley?" asked the little girl.

"No, of course not!" cried Cassida. "Now let me through!"

"What on earth is going on?" yelled Angelina Johnson, who had just gotten to the bottom of her staircase. "Shut up, you third year boys."

The boys shut up. They were all deeply in awe of Angelina, who was an almighty sixth year, and the Quidditch captain.

"Now, why are you all making all this racket while decent people are trying to sleep! I'll have you know that I have a Quidditch match in two weeks time, and I need all the rest I can get. Do you want me to..." she stopped as she finally noticed Cassida. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"It wasn't my fault, oh do please let me go," cried Cassida, who was crying tears of shame by now.

"I found her!" piped up the little girl, who was, in fact, Sylvia Manning. "I was coming downstairs to see if she would be here again, and she was!"

"How on earth did you do it?" asked Angelina in amazement.

"Who told you our password?" said a boy.

"Did you climb in a window?" asked another.

"I... don't know... I just woke up..." said Cassida, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

More and more students were coming downstairs, and the room was getting rather crowded. Hermione ran up to her, and patted her on the back. "There, there," she said, as Cassida tried to control herself.

"Well, I really don't know what to do," said Angelina.

"We should tell Mcgonagall," said someone.

A few first years fought their way out of the room. Cassida went to follow them, but was pulled back by numerous hands, and placed firmly on a couch.

"You are the first Slytherin to ever see the inside of our Common Room," said Angelina, sitting down next to Cassida. Hermione sat on the other side. The room went strangely quiet, as the Gryffindors realised that their secrecy had been betrayed.

"I don't... know who did it..." sobbed Cassida. "But..."

"There there, of course it's not your fault. We believe you," said Hermione. She glared at everyone. "Don't we?"

The crowd stirred uneasily.

"I do," said one boy. Cassida peered at him. It was Harry Potter.

"I do too, I suppose," said another, Ronald Weasley.

The Weasley twins, known all over the school for their numerous pranks, grinned and said, "Well, to whoever did it – it wasn't a very tasteful prank, was it?"

"I should say not," said Angelina. "Does anyone know who did it?"

The entire room shook its head.

A pretty red haired girl, who Cassida supposed must be Ronald's sister, stood up on the couch arm. "Look everyone," she cried, and her eyes flashed fire. "Someone did something awful. Someone has knocked this poor girl out two days in a row, and then dumped her in here! Whoever did this deserves to be found out! So let's not stop until we find out who did it, okay?"

The entire room cheered. In the sudden silence that followed, Lavender Brown said, "But she wasn't knocked out, not this time. She woke up."

The room started to mutter suspiciously. Cassida started to sob again. Hermione rubbed her back, and glared fiercely at Lavender.

At this point, Professor Mcgonagall stalked in. The entire crowd hushed at her face. Mcgonagall did not appreciate being woken this early two days in a row. She glared fiercely at the crowd. "I do not want to see any of you in here, until another hour has passed! Is that understood?"

The entire crowd scrambled up the stairs, except for the Weasleys, Angelina, Harry, Hermione, and Cassida.

Professor Mcgonagall sat down next to Cassida on the sofa, Hermione moving over to make room. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked kindly.

Cassida nodded, before wiping her eyes on her pyjama sleeve.

The professor looked sharply at the Weasly twins, Fred and George. "I don't suppose that you two would have anything to do with this?"

The boys looked astonished. "Of course not!" cried one.

"We would never dream of such a downright filthy prank," cried the other.

"Flooding the halls is more our style," said one, winking at the professor.

Mcgonagall tried hard not to smile. "I believe you," she said. "I don't believe you would be mean enough to hurt a poor girl. Do you know anyone who could have done this?"

The boys shook their head.

Hermione squeezed Cassida's hand. "Are you okay?" she said.

Cassida smiled weakly, and nodded.

Mcgonagall glared daggers. "I am determined to get to the bottom of this," she cried. "Come with me, Miss Beale. And you lot can all go back to bed. I don't want to see you up till at least half past six. Understand?"

The friends nodded.

"Come, Miss Beale." Cassida obediently followed the professor out of the Common Room.

The friends all looked at one another. "Well!" said Angelina. "I'm glad it's not me who wakes up in the Slytherin Common Room every morning."

"Are you sure you have nothing to do with this?" Hermione glared at the twins.

"Absolutely sure!" cried George.

"Whoever did it sure is nasty," said Fred. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What going on?" asked Neville Longbottom, sleepily coming down the stairs.

"Did you really miss all that commotion, Neville?" asked Hermione kindly. Ginny stifled a giggle.

"What commotion?" said Neville, oblivious. Everyone couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the sight of his sleepy face.

\\\\\

That morning was difficult for poor Cassida. Mcgonagall had taken her back to her bed, then stormed off to talk to Snape. Her room mates were awake, worried by her disappearance. They demanded to know what had happened. Cassida told them the truth – that she had mysteriously woken up in the Gryffindor Common Room again – but her room mates had yearned for more.

Cassida sought solace during breakfast, for no one talked _to_ her during the meal – though the majority were talking _about_ her. Everyone was wondering how on earth she had managed to get into the Gryffindor Common Room _again_.

When the owls came through to deliver letters, Old Hunger dropped a white envelope on her plate. Cassida pulled out a white sheet of paper, written on in her mother's thin handwriting.

 _Dearest Cassida,  
_ _I hope that you are well. I noticed that in your  
_ _previous letter, you mentioned that as yet, no one  
_ _has asked you to the Yule Ball. My dear, I sympathise  
_ _greatly. In my fourth year, it was weeks before I was  
_ _asked – and even then, I did not wish to go with him.  
_ _In truth, I had a horrible time. However, I know that  
_ _your experience will be wonderful. I know for sure  
_ _that someone will ask you. Who could help asking such  
_ _a beautiful girl?  
_ _My dear, remember that all I have ever done was for  
_ _you. I am currently in Portugal, trying to sort out this  
_ _whole business with your grandparents – but it does not look  
_ _like it will be fixed by Summer. I am afraid that you will  
_ _have to spend your next Summer with them again. My dear,  
_ _I am very sorry. I do love you. Always remember that. And  
_ _darling, do remember not to talk to the Gryffindors – remember  
_ _what I have told you. I know someone will very soon ask you  
_ _to the ball, mark my words.  
_ _I love you.  
_ _Your mother._

Cassida wiped away a tear that had crept out of an eye. _I'm doing this for mum,_ she thought. _She'll appreciate that I'm doing this one day._

 _\\\\\_

"Severus!" cried Mcgonagall. "What is going on? How have you still not found the culprit? That poor girl was in my Common Room AGAIN this morning!"

"Seeing as you are in here, you may as well sit down," said Snape, barely looking up from his papers that he was grading. He gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

"Severus," said Mcgonagall, taking the seat. "Who is doing this to the poor girl?"

Snape sighed, and wiped his pen, before laying it aside. "I really don't know," he said. "I questioned the girl, but she refused to tell me some information about who was bullying her."

 _I wouldn't tell you either,_ thought Mcgonagall. "I will try talking to her myself," she said firmly. "Perhaps she will open up to me."

"I would think that she would be more likely to open up to another female."

Mcgonagall bristled, but controlled her anger. "I will talk to her this afternoon. But you are to question the Slytherins. I know for sure that it's not one of _my_ students."

"How do you know for sure?" asked Snape, slightly amused.

"I know, that's all. No Gryffindor would do such a downright horrible thing. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me," said Mcgonagall, before rising. "I have a class to go to."

"Good day, Minerva," said Snape.

"Good day, Severus," said Mcgonagall, slamming the door of the office behind her.

* * *

 _Have an amazing day, wherever you are! Love you people, you're the best, and thanks so much for reading this :) Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine. Okay? Okay. Okay. Moving on._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **or**

 **The Hogsmeade Friendships**

Later that day, Cassida was minding her own business walking down the hallway towards the Slytherin Common Room, when she was interrupted from her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. It was professor Mcgonagall. "Come along with me, if you please, miss Beale," she said.

Cassida nervously followed the professor down the hallways towards her office. The room was comfortable, and had several bookshelves. Mcgonagall gestured to the chair opposite her desk. "Do sit down, miss Beale. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, professor Mcgonagall," said Cassida softly.

"I'll cut right to it, then," began the professor. "Professor Snape told me that he was talking to you about this whole Common Room problem. He was of the belief that you were not telling him everything."

Cassida kept her head down, looking at her hands.

"Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

Cassida shook her head. _There is no reason to tell the truth._

"Have a biscuit, Cassida."

Cassida jerked her head up at the strange title. She hesitantly took a sugar biscuit from the offered box. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mcgonagall smiled. "You're welcome, dear. Now, I only want to help. Let's start with how old you are."

"Fifteen," said Cassida, before taking a nibble of her biscuit. It was vanilla, with a sprinkling of sugar.

"And with whom do you live, dear?"

Now Cassida was suspicious. "Can't you just get this information from the records?"

"I can... But I would prefer to hear it from your own lips."

Cassida shrugged. "I am currently living with my grandparents."

"On your mothers, or your fathers side?"

"My fathers."

"Do you know either of them?"

"My father died when I was one," said Cassida with a shrug. "As for my mother, she is currently living somewhere in Europe. I think it's Portugal at the moment."

"When did you last see her?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I last saw her... in the summer holidays. She does love me, professor," said Cassida, looking very hard at Minerva. "She just can't take care of me. There's a whole custody battle going on – my mum wants to look after me herself, and my grandparents want to keep me. But mum doesn't want too much publicity so she's trying to find a lawyer who will be able to keep it all quiet."

Now Mcgonagall had perked up her ears. "Why doesn't your mum want too much publicity, Cassida?"

Cassida looked straight into Mcgonagall's eyes. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "But what does this have to do the whole Common Room thing?"

"As for that, I have no idea what is going on. But rest assured we will get to the bottom of it," said Mcgonagall.

"I just don't know what to do," said Cassida.

"Don't worry about it, dear. We'll sort it all out. Professor Snape is currently questioning all of his students. And if it does happen again tomorrow morning, then just quietly leave. No need to cause another uproar. I'll speak to everyone tonight. We'll make sure that this morning's and yesterday's occurrences do not happen again." Mcgonagall smiled, and then rose. Cassida followed her. "I would love to chat more, but I have five classes to prepare for, and ten essays to grade. I will see you in the morning, Cassida!"

Cassida left the room with a smile and wave, but her smile was soon lost as soon as she had left the office. _I really don't see what any of that had to do with the Common Room business,_ she thought to herself as she headed back towards her dorms.

\\\\\

Mcgonagall marched into the Gryffindor Common Room. "I want everyone in here, now," she said. Students scurried to and fro to carry out her order, and soon the room was filled with waiting Gruffindors.

"Right," began the professor. "As I am sure that you are all away, the Slytherin miss Cassida Beale has spent the last two mornings in our Common Room. Now, I am sure that most of you are curious to know why she keeps turning up in here – well, both professor Snape and I are investigating the incident. If you see any suspicious behaviour do come and tell one of us immediately. Finally, I will ask that you treat the girl with respect and politeness – she is as clueless as the rest of us what is going on. If the incident occurs again be assured that we are doing everything in our power to fix it. Does everyone understand?"

There was a general nod of assent. Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows, and left the Common Room.

The moment she was gone, the entire room erupted into noise.

\\\\\

The next morning, little Sylvia Manning crept downstairs to see if The Slytherin was there again. She found her in the act of getting up off the couch. Sylvia opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced when Cassida slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't shout, okay?" whispered Cassida to the girl. Sylvia nodded, and Cassida slowly let go. "Now, I'm just going out. I woke up on the couch again, and I don't know why, and you can tell all your friends that I don't know why it's happening to me. Okay?"

"Awww, can't I at least bring them down to meet you properly?" begged Sylvia.

"Sssshhhh! No, you can't. Goodbye." Cassida opened the painting and climbed through, leaving a staring Sylvia behind her.

\\\\\

"How are you, Cassida?" asked Hermione.

Cassida jumped, and turned around. There were Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling at her. "Fine thanks, and you?" asked Cassida.

"Great! Right, let's go." The four left Hogwarts, Ron leading the way with Harry, with the two girls following close behind.

Hogsmeade was full of Hogwarts students bustling in and out of the shops, particularly Honeydukes. Ron insisted that they go in there first, so the four went inside. The shop, which was normally small, was now packed with students. The boys filled up bags full of sweets, before paying and leaving the shop. Hermione only bought two packets of jumping frogs. Cassida did not buy anything.

The group left the shop, and walked into the bar. They found a seat and sat down. Hermione ordered them all pumpkin juice, along with some marzipan pastries. "Why are you doing this?" asked Cassida suddenly.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"You know, inviting me along and all that," said Cassida awkwardly.

"We want to help you, Cassida," said Hermione.

"Please just call me Cassie."

"Cassie. We want to help find out who's doing this to you, dumping you in our Common Room, I mean. It happened again this morning, didn't it?"

Cassie nodded. "I suppose that little girl told everyone."

"Well, Ginny told me," said Ron, speaking for the first time. "She was told by... Ellie, I think it was. Anyway, the point is that no matter how many times it happens, everyone will always know. You're going to be the main gossip of the castle until we find out who's doing it. Do you know how many conspiracy theories there are surrounding you at the moment?"

"You're meant to be a secret agent for the Ministry," said Harry. Cassida tried not to smile.

"Another theory is that you and I are actually twins," said Ron cheekily.

"Well, you two do look awfully alike. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be distantly related, somehow," said Hermione.

Cassie and Ron both laughed. "That's ridiculous," scoffed Ron.

"Don't be silly Hermione," grinned Harry. "There is no way that Ron is even remotely related to anyone who is even remotely interesting."

"You don't know my Aunt Kate," muttered Ron. Everyone laughed.

"So how are we going to find out what is going on?" said Hermione, after they had all calmed down.

"She's going to suggest we go and look in the library," whispered Harry to Ron.

"I suggest that we go and look in the library. There should be something of use there," continued Hermione, oblivious to the boys.

"What did I tell you?" said Harry. Cassie and Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Hermione.

At this moment, Neville, Seamus, and Dean both turned up. "Hello there," said Dean, spotting the group. "What are you doing? And... oh, hi," he said, noticing Cassida.

Cassida stopped laughing, and began to methodically fold her napkin.

"This is Cassie Beale," explained Hermione.

"You're the one who keeps ending up in our Common Room, aren't you?" asked Seamus.

"How do you do it?" asked Dean.

"Shut up you two, I'm sure she doesn't mean to," said Neville, glaring at his friends.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't know anything about sleepwalking," Ron scoffed, to the general laughter of the others. Neville protested, which led the boys into a conversation about Neville's sleeping habits.

The girls listened in silence, before Hermione said to Cassida, "How about this. I'll help you find your real parents, and you'll be my friend."

"That doesn't sound like much of a fair deal – you were going to help me anyway," said Cassida, though she was struggling to not grin with joy.

"Oh, but it is very fair. I need a sensible friend who is not an idiot, and to whom I can tell all my woes," joked Hermione.

"But what about our houses?" said Cassida suddenly. "I'm in Slytherin, you're in Gryffindor."

"So what?" returned Hermione. "I've always thought that this whole rival house business is quite ridiculous. I personally would be happy to befriend you."

"Thanks," smiled Cassida. "I've never had a proper friend before."

"Friends?"

"Friends." Cassie smiled at Hermione, and Hermione smiled back.

 _It's so nice to have a friend,_ thought Cassie.

The two turned back to the boys, who were still playfully bickering. "Okay, can we please get back to the actual issue at hand?" cried Hermione, interrupting them.

"So it's not like _you_ weren't distracted," said Ron.

Hermione ignored him. "What are we going to do about Cassie's problem? You know, the whole reason we came here?"

"Uuuuh, we came here for food," said Dean stupidly.

"I'll stay, if that's fine," said Neville.

Hermione quickly continued before the boys could resume their teasing. "Sure Neville. If you two don't want to help, then scram!"

"Wow, bossy miss," grinned Seamus. "We'll stay." He, Dean, and Neville all pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Good," said Hermione. "Right. I'm going to check in the library later today. There should be _something_ there to help us. You boys can... ummm..."

"We can be bodyguards for Cassie," suggested Ron.

Cassie scoffed. "I don't need bodyguards!" she said before catching herself. That was no way to treat friends.

Instead of telling her off, however, Harry merely said, "Oh, it's no trouble. That's just what friends do."

 _I'm his friend too?_ Cassie thought in disbelief.

"Okay then, you boys can look after Cassie," said Hermione. "Keep her company, and for goodness sake don't let those little idiot third years who write that silly Hogwarts Times get anywhere near her!"

Cassie smiled despite herself.

\\\\\

As the group walked home that afternoon, Cassie said quietly to Hermione, "I'm glad you're my friend."

"And I you," said Hermione in surprise.

"I've never had a proper friend before," said Cassie truthfully. "Well, apart from mum."

"Really?" said Hermione in disbelief. "Why not? You're tall, and pretty, and great to talk to. Is the Slytherin house really that bad?"

"No, of course not!" exclaimed Cassie. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. In the whirl wind of the last few days, she had forgotten why she had chosen to never make any friends. Especially not from Gryffindor. Then she shrugged. She would choose friends over lonesomeness any day. Now she had had a taste of both, she knew that friends were far better.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," smiled Cassie. "I'm wonderful."

* * *

 _I know, another chapter the next day? How can this be! Haha you guys are welcome, hope you enjoyed! Look out for the next installment! Review before you go?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter isn't mine._

* * *

 **Chapter six**

 **or**

 **It's a Revelation!**

"How are you, Cassie?" asked Hermione.

Cassie dropped her school satchel in surprise. "Fine thanks," she said, trying to cover her fright by picking up her books and stuffing them back in her satchel. "How are you doing?"

"Here, let me help you with that," said Hermione, picking up the books off the floor. "I'm fine too."

Cassie smiled back. Even waking up in the Gryffindor Common Room by herself for the last two mornings had not dampened her happiness with her new friendships.

"Did you wake up in our Common Room again?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Cassie nodded.

"So it's been nonstop since Thursday. That means... five days. Five days of you waking up in our Common Room."

"Four, technically, seeing as I woke up in the hospital for the first one." Cassie grimaced, remembering the shock of that morning.

"Cassie, is it alright if you and I have a talk, later in freetime?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Cassie shrugged, and nodded. "I guess, if you want."

Hermione smiled and left, waving Cassida goodbye.

\\\\\

At the end of the day, Cassie left her class, taking her satchel with her. She was the last to leave the classroom, and she slowly walked down the hallways, keeping an eye out for Hermione.

She was surprised by a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"How are you Cassie?" asked Hermioine cheerfully. Then, without waiting for an answer, "Do you want to talk in the Great hall?"

"Sure," said Cassie hesitantly, before following Hermione down the halls.

The two of them sat down in a corner of the bench. Luckily, the hall itself was empty. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Cassida.

"Lots of things," said Hermione slowly. "Let's just start with how old you are. You're fifteen, right?"

"What is this, a confrontation or something?" asked Cassida, starting to feel a little nervous.

"No, I just like to know these things," shrugged Hermione.

Cassida sighed and gave in. "Yeah, I'm fifteen."

"And where do you live outside the school?" asked Hermione.

"With my grandparents," stuttered Cassida, feeling more nervous than ever.

"What about extended family? Do you have any of that?"

"How is this relevant?" returned Cassida. "And why are you asking me this stuff, anyway?"

"I'm just wondering. You know, why you look so similar to Ron. I am determined to find out."

"But you were going to help me find out why I keep waking up in your Common Room!" cried Cassie.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that I need to tell people. I must remember to check with Madam Pomfrey straight after this."

"Check with Madam Pomfrey about what?" asked Cassie nervously.

"Well, you see, a bunch of us waited up last night to watch you appear in our Common Room."

"Wait... you watched me sleep?"

"Oh no, Mcgonagall made us leave pretty soon after you appeared. Anyway, what happened was you just appeared. No one carried you there, and there was no one else but you – and you just appeared, just like you had disapparated."

"But... but that doesn't make any sense," said Cassie.

"Hold on. Then this morning I was looking up strange medical conditions, when I remembered something I had read a very, very long time ago."

"And?"

"I found this thing. It's called Sleep Disapparation."

"What do we have here?" interrupted a familiar voice from behind. "It looks like the mudblood, and one of our own!"

"Zip it, won't you Goyle?" said Hermione, turning to glare at him and his two friends, who were standing behind him. "We're in the middle of something important."

"What are you doing, talking to an enemy?" Goyle asked Cassida, ignoring Hermione.

"She's not an enemy!" cried Cassida. "And you're the idiot here. Go away, won't you?"

Hermione stared at Cassida, surprised that the usually quiet Slytherin could show such temper. But Goyle glared back at Cassida. "How dare you talk to me in such a tone, you little idiot? You're the idiot here, you know! Always getting into trouble, always doing terribly in everything! And now you make it worse by talking to mudbloods! You little idiot!" Goyle yelled at the girl.

"I'm not an idiot," said Cassida, tears in her eyes.

"You are," spat Goyle. "You are the worse Slytherin I have ever seen. You deserve to be expelled. Nobody likes you. You little idiot."

"I am not an idiot," said Cassida a little louder, her hand forming a fist around her wand, her eyes flashing.

"Think you're going to fight me, hey?" asked Goyle. "Think you can fight me? I have two friends here who can back me up. It's three against one, you little idiot."

"She's not alone," yelled Hermione, before punching Goyle right in the jaw. Though Hermione was a small girl, she had put a lot of force behind that punch.

Goyle grabbed his jaw. "She hit me!" he cried in disbelief.

"And I'll do it again," cried Hermione, glaring daggers.

At this point, Proffesor Mcgonagall came running in. "What on earth is going on here?" she cried.

"She hit me!" stammered Goyle, pointing at Hermione.

The professor gave a deep sigh. "Five points from Gryffindor. Now, would you care to explain, Miss Granger?" She looked pointedly at Hermione.

"He was being horrible to Cassida!" cried Hermione, still glaring at Goyle.

Mcgonagall turned to the three boys, and glared daggers at Goyle. "Ten points from Slytherin, you three. And bullying your own housemate... that seems a little against the point of a house, doesn't it? You are all on detention with Master Snape."

"But..." began Goyle.

"No buts. This girl needs your help, not your bullying. I'll have my eye on you three. Snape's office. Now."

The three boys grudgingly set off, not without casting a glare back at the two girls. Mcgonagall cast a patronus in the direction of Snape's office, then sat down next to Cassida, who was sitting on a bench, breathing heavily. Hermione stood glaring at the boys' departing backs.

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Mcgonagall. Cassida nodded, glancing at Hermione. Mcgonagall intercepted the glance, and frowned in thought. "Perhaps you'd better come with me to my office, miss Beale. I think you and I need to have a little talk."

Cassida nodded, and slowly stood up. "What's the matter? Are you not okay?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Cassida is fine, thank you miss Granger," said Mcgonagall, replying for Cassida. "Why don't you go back to your studies? Oh and by the way, good hit."

The professor and the Slytherin left Hermione standing in the middle of the hall, thinking hard.

\\\\\

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey."

"What is it, dear?" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying to carry a vial of potion from one end of the hospital wing to the other.

"I think that I have discovered the cause of Cassida Beale's strange occurrences," explained Hermione.

"Really dear? Well, that is something!" said Madam Pomfrey. "But I'm quite busy at the moment, so maybe later?"

"Oh no, I'll just tell you now," said Hermione practically. "You see, I was looking in the Rare Diseases books in the library."

"And what did you find?" asked Madam Pomfrey, as she turned over a bedsheet on a hospital bed.

"I was just getting to that," said Hermione. "So anyway, I remembered this strange malady that I had read about ages ago, and it took me all of yesterday to find the book, and I finally found it. And so I looked up the page, and there it was Madam Pomfrey!"

"There was what, dear?" asked the matron, as she plumped up a pillow.

"It's called Sleep Disapparation, and..."

Hermione got no further, as Madam Pomfrey stopped in the middle of folding a blanket and facepalmed. "Oh, of course!" she cried. "And the reason she got past the anti disapparation spells was because..."

"The condition itself is immune to all anti spells," joined in Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at this wonderful little Gryffindor. "How old are you, miss Granger?" she asked.

"Fifteen," answered Hermione.

"Well, miss Granger, you are destined for greatness, mark my words! I cannot think how I overlooked that particular malady! Of course that is the reason. I must look into the disease some more, to see if there is any sort of antidote."

"The book didn't say," frowned Hermione. "Of course, there is one major problem in my theory. How did Cassie get knocked unconscious, the first night it happened?"

"I am not sure," frowned Madam Pomfrey, as she searched through her bookshelves in her office. "However, not a lot of research has been done in this field, as it is so rare. It is possible that she could have given it to herself somehow, in the movement of disapparating. I do not see how that is a problem to our theory."

Madam Pomfrey stopped her search and turned to look at Hermione. "You are a very, very clever girl. Have you ever considered the field of healing?"

"I have," said Hermione seriously. "However, I have instead chosen to work for the ministry."

"I am sure you will do well wherever you go," said Madam Pomfrey sincerely.

* * *

 _I completely forgot to update last week! So I'm giving you all two chaps today, seeing as I'm out all day tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! The next chappy will be up shortly :)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ _It ain't mine, sunshine._

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

 **or**

 **Insomnia and Bright Red Cheeks**

"Have a seat, Cassida," said Mcgonagall, pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

Cassida sat.

"Now, how long has this been going on for?" Mcgonagall sat down and threaded her fingers together.

"It's nothing," said Cassida quickly.

"Nothing? If I were you, I would not enjoy being called an idiot every day. My dear, don't you want it stopped?"

"It doesn't bother me that much!" exclaimed Cassida. "After all, generally Goyle doesn't even notice me. It's only been really after this whole Gryffindor Common Room business."

"Why wouldn't he notice you?" asked Mcgonagall practically. "You're tall, with red hair, and very striking. Why do you keep to yourself so?"

"I don't. Not anymore," said Cassida. "I have friends now."

"Cassida. How long has this bullying been going on for?"

"Yesterday was the first," said Cassida absently.

"Are you sure?"

"It's true. He didn't notice me before," said Cassida truthfully.

"So in all your years at Hogwarts, you have only been bullied twice?"

"And the once in first year."

Mcgonagall sighed, and poured herself a cup of tea. "What happened in first year, Cassida?"

"Goyle pushed me down in the hallway, called me an idiot. I he-..."

The professor leaned forward. "What did you do, Cassida? It's a long time ago, I won't punish you for it now. And I'm sure Goyle deserved it, whatever it was."

"I... I hexed him," said Cassida, her eyes downcast.

"How on earth did you know how to hex someone in first year?" exclaimed Mcgonagall.

"Mum taught me," whispered Cassida, so low that Mcgonagall had to lean in to hear.

"Your mother. Taught you. To hex someone."

"It was for self defense!" cried Cassida. "She had trouble in school so she wanted me to be safe."

"I see," said Mcgonagall, leaning back and taking a sip of tea.

"Can I go now?"

"Very well. But dear, do let me know if anything is bothering you."

"Okay, sure," said Cassie, smiling and waving as she shut the door of the office. However, her smile faded the moment she left the office.

Suddenly a patronus came round the corner, and bounded through the closed door of Mcgonagall's office. Cassida stopped to watch it. Soon after it came Madam Pomfrey, closely followed by Hermione. "Oh hello miss Beale," she said, opening the door to Mcgonagall's office. "You might want to step back in here."

\\\\\

"I have a what?!" cried Cassida.

"A medical condition," continued Madam Pomfrey. "It's called Sleep Disapparation. It's a very rare condition, only affecting one in every three hundred thousand wizards and witches, so not a lot is known about it – but essentially, you are going to be disapparating every night. Well, not every night – usually for a few nights in a row. Anti Disapparation spells are useless against it. The treatment itself is quite expensive, but once performed, you will be completely healed."

"This is ridiculous! I don't even know how to disapparate!" protested Cassida.

"That doesn't make any difference – your subconscious is doing it, you see," explained Hermione. "However, it is quite rare for a fourteen year old to do it – it generally starts at sixteen."

"I suppose that that is a very realistic explanation as to why you keep waking up in the Gryffindor Common Room," said Mcgonagall thoughtfully. "Has anything like this ever happened to you before?"

"No, of course not!" cried Cassida.

"There's a first time for everything," said Madam Pomfrey, comforting.

"So what does the treatment consist of?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Essentially, the treatment takes away the patients ability to disapparate," explained Madam Pomfrey. "The healer will put the patient to sleep, and completely remove the part of the magic that is concerned with Disapparation."

"Wait... Does that mean that I will never be able to disapparate after the operation?" asked Cassida.

"Unfortunately not dear. However, it is a much better alternative to randomly apparating in the middle of the night. You could end up anywhere," said Madam Pomfrey.

"It is actually a very dangerous condition," added Hermione. "It has lead people in the past to wake up in..."

"Thank you, Hermione," interrupted Mcgonagall. "We do not need to give Cassida insomnia."

"The treatment itself is, unfortunately, extremely expensive," said Madam Pomfrey. "There are very few healers in the world with the ability necessary to perform such a delicate operation. This does mean that the treatment is quite expensive. Do you know what your parent's financial situation is, dear?"

"Well," said Cassida, "My mum is very poor. My Dad's family... well, I guess never really thought about that before. I suppose that they would be quite rich."

"I will contact your father's family then," said Mcgonagall. "We will sort this out."

"Don't you worry, dear," said Madam Pomfrey. "Everything is going to be all right."

"We're all here for you," whispered Hermione, giving Cassie's hand a squeeze.

\\\\\

"Wow, so you're super rare?" said Ron.

Hermione hissed at him.

"It's not like that at all," sighed Cassie. "It just means that now everyone will think that it's my fault that I keep ending up in your Common Room."

"That's a good point," said Harry thoughtfully.

"No, it's not," hissed Hermione. "Everyone who has any brains at all will know that she can't help it."

"Seriously Hermione, who does have brains in this school?" said Ginny, who had just joined them. "What are you four talking about?"

Hermione explained Cassie's problem. "Wow," said Ginny. "How are you going to afford the treatment?"

"Ginnnnnnn!" hissed Ron. "Her dad's rich!"

"My dad isn't rich, Ron," said Cassie. "My dad's dead. He's long dead, he died when I was a little baby, actually before I was born."

"I'm sorry," said Ron awkwardly.

Cassie felt like she was about to lose it, so she excused herself and ran off to her tree.

\\\\\

"Hey," came the call from below the tree.

Cassie peered down through the branches. There was Neville, shielding the sun from his eyes, looking up at her. "What do you want?"

"Can I come up?"

Cassie nodded. Then, realising he couldn't see her nod through the branches – "Okay."

Neville kicked off his shoes, then nimbly climbed up through the branches. He sat on a wide branch opposite Cassie. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, with a dead serious expression.

Cassie sighed. "They found out why I keep ending up in your Common Room."

"Really? That's great news! Why?" asked Neville.

"I disapparate in my sleep. It's a weird condition thing." Cassie leaned back on the branch and closed her eyes.

"But aren't you happy that they found out the reason?"

"But Neville, now everyone will think that it's my fault that I keep ending up in your Common Room. That I control where I go each night."

"I don't think that," said Neville practically.

Cassie tried not to smile. "You're not everyone else though Neville. It's them that's the problem."

"Only if you let them be," said Neville. "They don't have to be the problem. Sometimes, we make the problem ourselves."

Cassie looked at the boy. He was looking earnestly at her, making sure that she understood what he was saying.

All of a sudden, Cassie realised that he was right. It wasn't them that was the problem. In fact, there wasn't even a problem. No one except for the teachers and her few friends knew about the condition. She was just making the problem for herself.

She nodded slowly, and quickly wiped her eyes on her long sleeve. There was no need for words. They would have seemed too... frail. Instead Cassie smiled at Neville, a slow warm smile. Neville smiled earnestly back.

"Do... do you have anyone..." began Neville, looking down at his hands nervously

"Have what?"

"Are you available for an interview for the Hogwarts Times at the moment?" came some childish voices below the tree.

Neville grimaced, and Cassie laughed. "No, sorry," she called down.

"It will only take a moment," said a blonde haired boy. "Firstly – who are you going to the Yule Ball with? Please give us a detailed explanation as to how he asked you."

Cassie laughed again, not noticing Neville's red face. "I'm not going to the ball," she smiled. "I'll be sitting on my bed, reading and eating chocolate."

"Interesting," said a girl, scribbling furiously in a bright pink notebook.

"What Quidditch team do you support?" asked a short, plump boy with freckles.

Before Cassie was able to answer, Neville spoke up. "I am this girls' bodyguard, and I demand that you leave her alone. Go and annoy someone else!"

"Awwww, spoil sport," whined the third years.

"I am not available for an interview at this time," said Cassie, royally waving at children.

"Are these kids annoying you?" asked Dean and Seamus, who had just appeared around the corner. "Go away, brats!"

"They're not brats," protested Cassie through her laughter, while climbing down the tree.

"Does that mean you'll agree to the interview?" asked the girl hopefully.

"She declines," said Neville, before shooing the third years away.

"Hey what were you two doing up that tree?" asked Seamus. Neville went bright red.

"We were just talking," shrugged Cassie. "What have you two been up to?"

"We were just talking," mimicked Dean. The two boys burst into laughter. Neville scowled at them. Cassie rolled her eyes.

The bell for supper started to ring. "Grubs up!" yelled the boys.

The Weasely twins appeared out of nowhere. "Fooooood!" they yelled.

"Hey, why are they sopping wet?" asked Neville.

Seamus shrugged. "Probably something to do with the lake..."

The four friends laughed.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Do let me know in a review :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful world isn't mine._

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

 **or**

 **The Proposals (no not really they're like fifteen)**

"So..." began Ginny. "What's going on with Cassie?"

"I talked to her before dinner," smiled Neville. "She's fine now." He gestured to her, sitting at the Slytherin table.

"But there was no reason to just... run off like that," said Ron.

Hermione snapped. "Oh, of course you wouldn't understand. You have the emotional level of... of a teaspoon!"

"Wow, that was unnecessary Hermione!" said Harry.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "You're just as bad as him. She just got told that she has a really rare condition, and you expect her to just deal with it? You two will never cease to amaze me!"

"In a good way?" smirked Ron.

Hermione stood up abruptly. "I'm going to sit with some other people. People who _aren't_ teaspoons." She glared pointedly at Ron, before stepping over the bench and leaving to sit with Lavender and Parvati.

The boys breathed in again.

"Well, that was a bit idiotic Ron," mentioned Ginny, before taking a bite of salad.

"Idiotic? She just overreacts over everything nowadays!"

"Both of you are so hilarious. She is so much more mature than both of you put together," said Ginny calmly.

"More mature?" said Harry. "She just stormed off, and you call her more mature?"

Ginny just shrugged, and paid attention to her food.

"So, who have you lot invited to the ball?" asked Fred, sitting down across from Ron. George sat down next to him.

Harry and Ron facepalmed at the same time.

"I haven't even thought about that!" cried Harry.

"When is it again?" asked Ron.

"Two weeks," grinned Fred. "I'm taking Sally Brown."

"I'm taking Angelina Johnson," grinned George. "I asked her this morning at breakfast."

"I totally forgot about it!" cried Harry. "What with the whole Cassie thing."

"Who are you taking, Neville?" asked Ron.

Neville went bright red and mumbled something to himself.

"What's that? I didn't hear you!" laughed Seamus. Dean sniggered.

"Who are you two taking?" asked Harry.

"I'm taking Lavender," said Dean.

"I'm taking Parvati," said Seamus.

"Are there any other girls left in our year?" asked Ron hopefully.

"There are none, except Hermione," said Ginny, before turning her attention back to her food.

"Hermione! Of course!" Ron slapped his forehead. "She doesn't have anyone! I'll go ask her now."

"Wait, stop Ron!" cried Ginny.

Ron turned around. "What, Ginny?"

"You can't just ask her like that!" said Ginny, exasperated. "You have to do it properly. When it's just you two. Not in the middle of a crowded dining hall!"

"But that's how George asked Angelina!" said Ron.

"Angelina... she's different. It matters to Hermione how you ask her. Not all girls are the same, you know." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I don't see why it matters," grumbled Ron, before sitting down again. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"It's all the girls in my year talk about," said Ginny. "That's why I'm sitting with you – I need a break of that topic. It seems I still did not escape." She grimaced and took a bite of her salad.

Fred patted his sister on the back. "Hang in there Gin," he said sympathetically. "It's a hard life."

"So who are you going with, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I'm too young, Harry," said Ginny. "I can only go if someone who can go asks me." Ginny then turned very pointedly to her food, and started to eat.

"That's a silly rule," said Seamus. "It means there are less girls to dance with at the ball."

\\\\\

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all walking down the hallway on their way to the Gryffindor Dorms. Suddenly, Ron spotted Hermione walking a little way in front. "Wait up, 'Mione," he cried, running to catch up with her. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, as they watched Ron awkwardly ask how Hermione was doing. "Fine, thank you Ron," replied Hermione coldly, shouldering her satchel and resuming to walk.

"Willyoucometotheballwithme?" asked Ron, very rapidly.

"What?"

"Will... youuuuuuu... pleeeeeease...cometotheballwithme," said Ron.

From a few metres behind, Harry and Ginny could see Hermione's face turn from a downcast expression, to a radiant smile. "Yes," she said.

"Really?" asked Ron, unable to believe his ears.

Hermione nodded, her face shining.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was smiling at the sight. "Ginny..." he began.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, smiling happily.

"Willyougototheballwithme?"

"YES!" shouted Ginny, then clapped her hand over her mouth. Harry laughed. Ginny emerged from behind her hand, and gave him a hug. "See you later!" she called, before hurrying away. Harry turned beaming to Ron and Hermione, who were grinning at him.

Hermione sighed with happiness. "Oh, isn't it wonderful? Maybe growing up isn't so bad after all." She blushed suddenly. The boys laughed at her, and she couldn't help joining in.

\\\\\

Cassie did not leave the Great Hall after dinner. Instead she sat in a corner and watched the people go by, alone with her thoughts. She had had an awful dinner – people wouldn't stop pointing at her. She had eavesdropped on at least three conversations that centred around her.

She was interrupted by a quick tap on the shoulder. It was Neville. "Is it alright if I sit down?" he asked.

Cassie smiled and patted the seat next to her. Neville sat, and joined her in watching the people come and go.

"Ron asked Hermione to the ball," said Neville abruptly. "And Harry asked Ginny."

Cassie nodded. She had suspected something of the sort. "I'm sure they'll have a great time. Who are you going with?"

"Th-th-that's what I was going to ask you," said Neville slowly.

Cassie realised her hands were shaking. She pushed them hard onto her lap.

"Do you w-want to go to the ball with me?" asked Neville.

Cassie tried to stop the smile that crept over her face, but couldn't. "Oh, I wouldn't I love to!" she said, before burying her head in her hands.

"Does... does that mean yes?" asked Neville cautiously.

"Yes! Yes, it does!" Cassie beamed at him.

The two started to laugh, softly at first, but soon had to hold their tummies to stop from falling off the bench. Dean and Seamus approached them. "What's so funny?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"N-nothing!" gasped Neville, as he lost control and fell of the bench. He lay on the floor and laughed. Cassie was sitting curled up in a ball, laughing into her knees.

"Maniacs," muttered Seamus. Dean just nodded.

\\\\\

That evening, Mcgonagall marched into the Gryffindor Common Room. "I want everyone in here, now!" she said. The entire room hushed, and numerous students in their pyjamas came sprinting down the stairs. Mcgonagall stood tall and addressed the crowd.

"I am sure you are all aware of the Slytherin, Cassida Beale, who has now spent the last few mornings in our Common Room." The entire crowd muttered to themselves. "Well, thanks to the help of Hermione Granger, Madam Pomfrey and I have discovered that this girl has, in fact, a very rare and noncontagious condition more commonly known as Sleep Disapparation. It is similar to sleepwalking, but instead the patient will disapparate to a particular spot while sleeping. So in actual fact, no one has moved this girl – rather, she has moved herself."

The entire crowd began to mutter angrily. "So she's doing this on purpose?" someone said, rather loudly.

"Of course not," scoffed Mcgonagall. "It is just like sleepwalking – she cannot control it. She has no idea that it is happening, until she wakes up in the morning in a completely different location. So what I need you all to do, is to be considerate of this poor girl. If she wakes up in here again, then just leave her be. She will leave momentarily, as soon as she is sufficently awake. And no, she will not invade your area. I am sure that she does not wish to cause trouble. Any questions?"

Several hands shot up. "How did she get knocked out then?" asked Elsie Matadore.

"Not a lot is known about this field. She could have knocked herself out on the way through, just like splinching," explained Mcgonagall patiently. "Anything else?" Everyone looked at each other. "No? Good. Then I will expect to not hear any problems to do with this issue. She wakes up here, she leaves, end of story. Got it?"

The room nodded. Macgonagall nodded too, then left the room.

As soon as she was gone, the entire crowd burst into noise.

* * *

 _Sorry about that guys. I was intending to go slow with the whole asking each other to the ball thing – but I forgot and just went for it. After all, the ball is only two weeks away! Get excited people!_

 _I wanted to have that whole thing where Ron was an idiot, because I found it funny, and so terribly characteristic of him, but I also wanted them to go to the ball together. So I wrote this :) Please let me know what you think!_

 _(And sorry for the late update AGAIN I was out all weekend and didn't have time, sorry people!)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful world does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **or**

 **A letter and an Absence**

The day after Mcgonagall had confronted the Gryffindor students, Cassie woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room surrounded by whispering first years. Cassie snatched herself up and left, to the sound of the children's gossip.

The next day, she woke by little Sylvia Manning shaking her. Sitting up, she saw Sylvia with three other small girls, all giggling. "We were wanting to know if you would sign our autograph," giggled Sylvia. Cassie shook her head, and stumbled out of the room.

So it continued. Cassie almost didn't want to sleep, but she always fell asleep at nine, whether she wanted to or not. Her life had been turned around, all because of her strange condition.

All the Gryffindors except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and the twins (who thought it was a great joke) avoided Cassie. Even Seamus and Dean had ceased talking to her. They were not sure how to treat her – they were all worried that it might not just be her condition. To the majority of the Gryffindors it looked like she had a condition where she could appear in their common room at will.

Strangely enough, Cassie did not mind that much. She had lived so long without friends, that it felt wonderful to have some. Even the few that she had made her happy. She had come to wish that she had let the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor, instead of begging to be put in Slytherin. Hadn't the Hat said that Gryffindor would be a much better fit? Yet she had insisted, and now she was stuck in a house that she didn't belong in.

But Cassie had to remind herself that it was really her fault that she didnn't have any friends in her house. When she was in first year she had pushed away all of their advances, and now she was stuck on the outside looking in on friendships. There was no way to fix it – it was too late now – but Cassida told herself that she didn't care. She had friends in Gryffindor now.

However, Cassie saw them rarely. They were mostly in different classes, and in free time they all had studying to do. She didn't see Hermione at all that week. Ginny told her that she was in the library, trying to find out why Cassie looked so much like Ron. Cassie had merely rolled her eyes. Hermione was getting a bit ridiculous.

At breakfast on Saturday morning, Old Hunger dropped an envelope on her plate. She slit it open, and started to read.

 _My Dearest Cassie,  
_ _When you wrote about this condition that you have,  
_ _I must confess, I was immediately terrified. Are you  
_ _sure you're okay? Sleep Disapparation does sound  
_ _horrible. What a fright you must have had the first  
_ _time! I do pray that the specialist will be able to  
_ _help you, and without too much money involved.  
_ _I am so, so glad that you have a partner for the ball!  
_ _I knew someone would ask you eventually; you just  
_ _had to give him time. What does he look like? What  
_ _are you going to wear? You wrote that your grandmama would  
_ _handle it – but I do hope that you get to pick the dress.  
_ _My dear, you wrote that you have finally made some  
_ _friends. Do tell me – what are their names? What  
_ _houses are they in? I hope they are not in Gryffindor.  
_ _How I wish that your grandparents had agreed to send  
_ _you to a school that doesn't have a Gryffindor. Wouldn't  
_ _that be splendid? Ah well. I am still talking to the lawyer -  
_ _it looks like he will be able to help me, thankfully. One day,  
_ _Cassie Dear, one day you and I will live together happily  
_ _and in peace! I love you. Thank you for understanding.  
_ _I hope that your appointment with the specialist will  
_ _go well. I know it will.  
_ _Love you to the moon and back,  
_ _Your Mother._

Cassie wiped away a tear, and carefully folded the letter. She would reply to it later. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Pansy Parkinson. "Whatever can you be reading that affects you so?" asked Pansy.

Cassie was about to reply, when she was interrupted by Daphne Greengrass, who was sitting next to her. "Oh leave her alone, Pansy, you get letters too you know."

Pansy glared at Daphne. The two of them had been friends when they were younger, but Daphne had soon recognised Pansy's violent tendencies and had moved apart. The two were now on not very nice terms, to say the least, and were a pain to share a dorm with. "Oh so I'm not allowed to be polite and ask why the poor redhead is crying?" said Pansy coldly.

"Because whatever the reason is, it's none of your business, and knowing you you'll just tease her about it!" cried Daphne.

Pansy was suitably squelched, and Cassida squeezed Daphne's hand and whispered thanks.

"No problem," said Daphne. "She's such a bully, it really gets to me sometimes."

\\\\\

"Soooooo... what are you two going to wear for the ball?" asked Ginny on Sunday afternoon.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will I ever get away from this question? Do you know how many times Lavender has asked me that?"

"I'm not sure yet," smiled Cassie. "Aunt Sybill said she'll send me something."

"Yeah, mum will send me an old thing through by Tuesday," said Ginny. "I'm not going to buy something new, dress robes are soooo expensive. But Angelina promised that she will help me to change mum's robe up a bit."

"That will be nice," said Hermione.

"Well?" said Ginny.

"Well what?" said Hermione.

"What are you wearing?"

Hermione sighed. "I picked out a nice dress robe in the catalogue and ordered it. I'll take the ribbons off though – they are so awfully daggy."

"Do you have any idea what your aunt will send you?" Ginny asked Cassie.

Cassie shook her head.

"Don't worry," smiled Hermione. "If you don't like it, I'm sure Angelina will help you change it. I think a nice green would suit you lovely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some research to do." Hermione waved the two goodbye, and left the Great Hall in the direction of the library.

Ginny waved her off. "She really does think we're related," she grinned.

Cassie smiled. "Just cause we look alike."

Ginny tilted her head, and inspected Cassie. "We do look alike, so I can see why she would think that. But... we're not related. Sorry."

The two giggled, then left the hall for the lake, where the twins had told them that they were going to hold a swimming race. It was obviously rigged, but it would still be fun to watch.

\\\\\

On Monday, Cassida was excused from her afternoon classes, as Madam Pomfrey was taking her to St Mungos for an appointment. They traveled by floo, as Madam Pomfrey was not comfortable allowing Cassie to disapparate with her.

When she returned later that day, she was immediately sought out by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "How did the appointment go?" they all wanted to know.

Cassida just shrugged. "Well enough, I suppose."

"What did the healer say?" Hermione prompted.

"He said that I do have Sleep Disapparation. And that it will cost 2000 Galleons to have it fixed."

Ron and Harry gaped at her. "2000 Galleons!"

Hermione was downcast. "I feared as much. It's so ridiculous – what if someone can't afford it?"

Cassie sighed. "I don't know. It just means that my grandparents will have to pay for it – which means that that's yet another reason why I can't live with my mum."

"Wait – why don't you live with your mum?" asked Ron.

"Well, I live with my grandparents," explained Cassie. "They don't even want me to see mum. Mum's trying to get a lawyer and fight for us but it's not going so well, to be honest."

"Why don't they want you to see your mother?" asked Harry.

Cassie shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Have you boys ordered dress robes yet?"

Her attempt to change the subject worked, as Harry suddenly remembered that he had yet to order his robes. Ron and Hermione both advised him to simply transfigure his nicest robes that he owned. "It's the only thing you can do," said Hermione. "It's too late to order any now, and I hear Ned Baker's a whiz at transfiguration. Get him to help you."

Harry nodded, and looked nervous. Ginny was not going to be pleased if he went to the ball dressed in school robes, but it was the only thing he could do.

* * *

 _Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter guys! Keep it up ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all the characters and storylines do not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter ten**

 **or**

 **The Ball (and about time too)**

The morning of the day of the Yule Ball was chaos. Nobody was concentrating in class, although notes were passed, whispers whispered, and parcels were exchanged. Professor Dunger, the teacher who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, gave up trying to teach, and instead devoted his class time to table tennis contests. Professor Flitwick taught everyone how to charm a gown into sparkling continuously. Only Mcgonagall was able to keep some sort of order – although no one really paid attention to her lecture. They were all dreaming of that night, or worrying over their clothes.

At last it was free time in the afternoon. Everyone retired to their rooms to prepare. The girls puffed and primmed, and the boys polished and shined. In the Gryffindor Girls Dorm, Hermione was helping Ginny with her black robe. "It just won't sit straight!" sighed Ginny, inspecting herself in the mirror.

"Maybe if we bring it up a little more at the hips..." Hermione tapped her wand on her forehead thoughtfully.

"That will just make more creases," said Ginny, tears starting to fill her eyes. "There are enough as it is."

"Is everything okay in here?" Angelina bustled in, dressed in an swishy cream robe. "I'm ready, so I'm here to help."

"It just won't sit straight," Ginny moaned.

"Oh Hermione, do leave Ginny and come help me!" cried Lavender. "My hair just won't stay put!"

"Parvati can help you, Lavender," said Hermione absentmindedly. "Maybe if we raise it at the shoulders?"

"That might work," said Angelina thoughtfully. "I'll give it a shot." She proceeded to circle Ginny, while muttering charms under her breath.

"Why are you helping her?" screeched Lavender. "She shouldn't even be here – she should be in her room with her baby friends!"

"Shut up!" said Angelina. "She has just as much a right to be here as you!"

Lavender shut up. The Quidditch captain had spoken.

Ginny examined herself in the mirror. "Is that better? Are the creases gone?"

"I think so!" said Angelina, proud of her work. "It just needs a little something..."

"It _is_ awful ugly," said Fay Dunbar. This earned her a glare from Hermione.

"At least it fits," said Angelina cheerfully.

"Perhaps if you changed the colour," suggested Parvati.

"How about a nice green?" suggested Eloise Midgen, coming over to look. "The black just looks a tad dingy."

"That could work," considered Angelina, twirling her wand. "Let's try it." She pointed her wand at Ginny, and changed the robe from a dark black to a light green, perfectly matching Ginny's skin tone.

"Awwwwww!" exclaimed the girls.

Angelina cast another spell, which gave the dress a sparkly look to it. Ginny twirled around. "Perfect," she smiled. "Thanks, Angelina!"

"You're welcome. Now, start on the makeup! Lavender, how are you still not even dressed? And Parvati, you're not ready till your shoes are on. Hermione... Hermione, is that what you're wearing to the ball?" Angelina raised her eyebrows at Hermione's purple dressing gown. Hermione grinned sheepishly, before rushing off to the bathroom to change.

\\\\\

In the Slytherin girl's dorms, Cassida gave the finishing touch to her hair, before patting it gently. She checked her makeup in the mirror one last time, then took a deep breath and opened up her package that had just arrived by owl from her aunt. She picked up the robe inside, and shook it out.

She nearly burst into tears.

It was a light blue robe with lace edging, and a frilly lace collar. It was at least ten years old.

While it may have looked wonderful on another girl, it was completely the wrong colour for Cassida. Blue always made her look more pale than she was. And Cassie knew that she would be the only girl at the ball in lace edging, which had gone out years ago.

Cassie held it in front of her, and looked in the mirror.

Hideous.

"Is something the matter, Cassie?" asked Pansy sweetly, from the bed where she was doing her hair.

Daphne Greengrass took one look at the robe, and turned to Pansy. "You did this, didn't you," she said, in a dangerously quiet tone.

Pansy looked surprised. "Why, do you really think I would have the time? It would take forever to transfigure a robe to look as hideous as that!"

Cassie ignored their bickering. She folded up the robe neatly, and picking up her wand, carried the robe outside of the dorms. She had to find Hermione.

\\\\\

Cassida tapped on the portrait. "Oh, please let me in!" she begged the Fat Lady.

"Can't unless you give me the password, dear," said the Fat Lady stubbornly.

Just then a student climbed out. It was Elsie Matadore, decked out in full dress. "Oh, goodness!" she cried. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Hermione," begged Cassie.

Elsie Matadore rubbed her nose. "Aren't you meant to be getting ready?" she asked, eyeing Cassie's school robes.

"Please, I need to talk to Hermione! Don't you think you could let me in?" implored Cassida.

Elsie shook her head. "Can't do that, I'm afraid. I'll try and find her for you, though." Elsie turned, and called in through the portrait. "Hey, Poppy! Find Hermione, won't you? You know, the one with the bushy hair? She's in fourth year, not fifth, you nitwit. Tell her her that Cassida Beale wants to talk to her!"

Elsie turned and nodded to Cassie, before disappearing down the halls.

Cassie walked in circles outside the portrait, chewing her nails nervously. At last a first year came through, triumphantly leading Hermione, who was now dressed in a long blue robe.

"Cassie! What on earth?" exclaimed Hermione, seeing her friend still in school robes, with immaculate hair and makeup.

"It's my dress," said Cassie. "It's perfectly horrible." Then she burst into tears.

"Thanks Poppy, but go inside now," said Hermione, before taking a firm grasp of Cassie's hand and dragging her through the hallways.

"Where... are we... g-going?" sobbed Cassida.

Hermione stopped at last in front of a blank wall in a deserted corridor. "This, Cassie, is the Room of Requirement," explained Hermione. "Now. Look at me Cassie, and do stop crying, your makeup was fine before."

Cassie bit back a tear, and looked at her friend.

"What we have to do is walk past this wall three times, thinking of what we need. Now we need a dressing room where we can get you ready. Okay, are you ready?"

 _This is ridiculous,_ thought Cassie, though she nodded obediently. The two of them walked back and forth. Cassie tried to keep her mind on the dressing room.

"There it is!" exclaimed Hermione. There, in the wall, was a door that had not been there before. Cassie gasped. "Wonderful, isn't it?" said Hermione. "We discovered it in second year. Well, technically Neville did." With that she opened the door, and led the way into a beautifully furnished Dressing Room.

\\\\\

The Great Hall had been transformed. The tables and benches had disappeared, and the room was filled with colourful floating lanterns. There was a quiet music playing in the background, and the couples mingled together, chatting and laughing and making a lot of noise.

Harry, dressed in bottle green robes that his classmates had helped him to create, came walking in proudly with Ginny on his arm. She wore a sparkly green dress and a radiant smile. Ginny soon let go of Harry's arm, and the two ceased their poshness and proceeded to eat icecream from the food table, in a characteristic way.

Ron, dressed in a dark red velvet dress robe, came in holding Hermione's hand. Hermione was dressed in a floor length blue gown that exactly matched the colour of Ron's lining on his robe. Whether that was intentional or not, only Hermione knew – but she wore a smile that lit up her whole face.

Cassie and Neville came in straight after Hermione. Neville was wearing a dark blue satin suit that his grandmother had sent him. Cassida was wearing a light green gown, that had been transfigured by Hermione to have just the right amount of swish. She couldn't help but smile at the crowd as she and Neville swept in.

The ball itself, as Hermione later mentioned to the boys, was 'just plain tiresome'. There was food, and the Weird Sisters were performing, but apart from that there was nothing to do but dance.

Cassie had a dance with Ron, Harry, and both of the Weasley twins, as well as many with Neville. She also got an autograph from the Weird Sisters, but only because she was near their corner at the time when they were giving them out. She actually hated that band, but knew that there was a good chance she could sell the autograph to a doting first year.

Neville and Cassie soon got bored, and sat on a bench, watching the people dance. They talked about nothing in particular, and soon Hermione and Ron joined them. Harry and Ginny were still whirling. Harry was a "party boy, through and through," as Ron had put it. Hermione just thought it was plain silly.

Cassie was anxiously watching the clock. At nine, she felt just as wide awake as she did any other time of the day. That was strange.

Neville noticed her strange looks. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm usually tired now, but I'm not tonight," said Cassie thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's because you're so wound up," said Hermione practically, fanning herself with her Weird Sisters autograph. "Ronald, is that your fourth icecream?"

"My fifth actually," grinned Ron. "Want a taste?"

"Ewww, I'll get my own," said Hermione, getting up to go to the food table.

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Fred sauntered over. "How's everyone doing?" he asked. "Having fun sitting down and doing nothing?"

"We're not doing nothing," snapped Ron. "We're actually eating."

"You are, anyway," said Cassie.

Fred looked at the both of them. "My, you two look really similar!" he observed.

Ron scoffed. "Tell that to Hermione."

"She's convinced we're related," explained Cassie.

"Well, we all know that this one's adopted, so she can't be too far off," said Fred, ruffling his bother's hair.

"Awww, gerrofff," cried Ron.

"Anyway, I'm off. Can't keep Sally waiting," grinned Fred, before sauntering off.

"Your brother sure does crack me up," said Neville, barely suppressing a grin.

"He's a git."

"Just like you," said Hermione, coming back with two icecreams. "I figured you'd finished the other one by now," she added, handing him one of them.

"Gee, thanks 'Mione," grinned Ron, devouring his icecream.

Cassie and Neville grimaced and turned away. "Want another dance?" asked Neville.

"Sure. There's nothing else to do," shrugged Cassie, before following him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

 _The end._

 _Until next time that is :)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ _The wonderful wizarding world in which Harry Potter resides does not belong to me. Nor does Harry Potter. Or anything to do with him._

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

 **or**

 **Plans and Parchment**

The day after the Yule Ball was the day before the Christmas Holidays. It was the day when the students who were going home for the holidays were meant to pack, as they were leaving the next day. It was also the day when everyone was tired and irritable, and prone to snapping at each other.

Cassida woke up at eight that morning – and in her own bed, for the first time in three weeks. It made a pleasant change from the Gryffindor Common Room, to say the least. How nice it was to be able to lying down for a few minutes after waking! Cassie stretched and smiled to herself, as the memories of the previous night flooded back to her. Though the ball itself had been boring, she had had a lovely time dancing with Neville. He was such a nice boy. She did not regret a moment.

After a while, Cassida got up and showered, before dressing and going downstairs. All of her room mates were still fast asleep. Cassie left the Common Room, and waltzed her way towards the Great hall.

As only a few people had awoken, the house elves had responded accordingly and kept breakfast on the table for longer than usual. Cassie smiled to herself as she sat down at the nearly empty Slytherin table, remembering how Hermione had begged her to subscribe to S.P.E.W. Cassie had refused (after all, the house elves enjoyed working), but felt terrible until Ron had supported her. She had still felt a little bad, and had ended up agreeing to subscribe to the monthly newsletter.

Cassie smiled to herself, and heaped a plate full of fruit. She hadn't felt this hungry in ages.

She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Neville smiling at her. "Hey Neville," she smiled.

"Hey," grinned Neville. "Do you want to sit with us at the Gryffindor table?"

"Ummmm." Cassie looked around. She seemed to be the only Slytherin in the hall, except for a few first years. "Okay, I guess." She picked up her plate and followed him to the Gryffindor table.

She hesitated before sitting down next to Hermione – she knew that sitting to eat with Gryffindors was even more of a betrayal than she had done yet. But then again, she should have been one. She shrugged and sat down.

Harry and Ron cheered. Hermione smiled at her. "Why, soon you'll be putting in for a house exchange!" grinned Neville, sitting down on her other side.

Cassie smiled to herself, and started to eat her fruit. The five friends were silent for a few minutes, as they ate.

"Where do you live, Cassie?" Ron asked her suddenly.

Cassie spluttered. "Errrm, I live north. Like, really far north. Why?"

"Just wondering. You know, if you would be able to visit us or something during your break," said Ron, shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Well, I'll be here, so it doesn't matter where I actually live."

"Wait... you're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" asked Hermione. Neville stared at her in dismay.

Cassie nodded. "It's nicer here than at home."

"But... but..." spluttered Rpn. "It must be so lonely here during Christmas! Without us, anyway."

Cassie shrugged.

"You can't just stay here!" exclaimed Neville.

"Look, you've got to come stay with us. Or... or something," spluttered Ron.

"Why? What would your mother say?" asked Cassie, trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know, but you can't just stay here!"

"You know that Goyle is staying here for Christmas," said Hermione. "You can't stay here with him and his cronies, not in this huge empty place."

Cassie frowned at them. "Look, I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" cried Harry.

"Look, you've got to come and stay with us," insisted Ron. "Harry's staying with us these hols, and Hermione is too -"

"My parents are going away for Christmas," interrupted Hermione.

"- and Neville's an hour's walk away, no time with the floo. You can't just stay here!"

"Good morning everyone," said Ginny, rubbing her eyes sleepily and sitting down next to Harry.

"Cassie's staying here for Christmas!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?! She can't stay here, Goyle's staying here, haven't you heard?! Ron, why don't you invite her to stay with us?" cried Ginny.

"I already did, idiot!"

"What will your mother say?" asked Cassie, before the siblings started bickering.

"I'll owl her today. But I'm sure she'll be fine with it, after I explain and all that," said Ginny. "You can stay in my room, there's plenty of space."

Cassie offered a shy smile. "I think... I mean, obviously only if your mother is fine with it..."

"Of course she will be," scoffed Ron.

"We'll owl her right after breakfast," said Ginny.

"Well, that's settled then," said Hermione.

"What a relief," breathed Neville.

Cassie smiled. It was nice to have real friends.

Just then, the owls came in with the post. A white envelope was dropped on Cassie's plate. Still smiling, Cassie opened it, and read her mother's letter.

 _My Dearest Cassie,_

 _I do hope that you had a wonderful time at the ball. I_

 _am so glad that that wonderful boy asked you. He does_

 _sound wonderful. Do give him my respects._

 _Darling, my lawyer – well, he was actually under your_

 _grandparents control. I have wasted the last precious year_

 _with the wrong lawyer. My dear, I am terribly sorry and_

 _quite angry, to tell the truth. I am afraid that this means_

 _that – that I have been forced to cancel the court case._

 _This means, of course, that you must spend yet another_

 _summer with your grandparents. My dear, you must understand_

 _that I did not mean for any of this to happen. I know you_

 _say that you do understand, but I have not seen you for_

 _so long. And now it will be even longer. I hope that_

 _your grandmama will allow us another visit in the summer._

 _But rest assured that I will find another lawyer._

 _My darling, I am so sorry and angry at myself. Can_

 _you ever forgive me?_

 _Your loving mother._

Cassie's face went quite pale. She looked around at her friends, who were deep in their letters. Getting up from the table, Cassie hurried from the hall, ignoring Hermione's questions.

\\\\\

Cassie bumped into Professor Mcgonagall in the corridor. The professor smiled down at her. "I heard that you woke up in your own bed this morning!"

"Yes ma'am," said Cassie.

"I am glad, glad indeed. No one has been bothering you, have they?"

"Oh no, ma'am," answered Cassie truthfully.

The professor smiled at her, and continued down the hallway. Cassida continued walking, but with no spring in her step. The professor had reminded her of all the times when she had been reminded of her condition – all the little nudges that her fellow Slytherins had given her, all the dark looks from the Gryffindors, the loss of Dean and Seamus' friendships. Nothing was perfect, her life least of all. As she was pushed past by a group of passing Gryffindors, she found herself wishing that she had stayed unknown, silent, quiet. She wished that her inner Gryffindor had remained hidden. But then she remembered her friends.

Hermione, who had found out about her condition, helped her prepare for the ball, and had now spent countless hours in the library, researching the Weasley family. The Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, and the twins, who had been so kind as to offer to take her in for Christmas. Harry, who always cheered her up with a joke. Neville, who had asked her to the ball, and who had been so kind to her, even in her darkest moments.

And her mum, who had worked so hard to bring the two of them together.

Her mum, who had failed to bring them together.

Cassida ran.

\\\\\

"I thought I might find you here," said Hermione, looking up into the branches of the old willow.

Cassie did not answer.

Hermione sighed, before kicking off her shoes, and proceeding to climb the tree. She found it hard, as she had not climbed a tree in years, but at last she made it to the top, and sat down across from Cassie, in the exact spot that Neville had sat two weeks earlier.

"What happened?" she asked. "Was it bad news from home?"

Cassie looked to the side.

"Was it something to do with... with your mum?" prompted Hermione.

"She can't look after me this summer," sighed Cassie.

"Have you ever lived with her?" asked Hermione.

"When I was little," said Cassida, giving in. "But then my grandparents decided that they wanted me to live with them. And so I did. And no matter what mum does it isn't going to work, you know. And now it turns out that mum's lawyer is actually working for my grandparents."

"Are they... mean to you?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"N-noo," said Cassie. "They're just... strict. And... not mum. But it's fine."

Hermione pulled Cassida into a hug. She was worried that they would fall out of the tree, but managed to stifle her worry. "There, there," she said, squeezing tight. "I understand, you know."

Cassie let out a soft sigh, and hugged Hermione back.

The two sat in the tree in silence for a few moments, before Cassie let out a groan. "Oh, why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut!" she moaned. "Now everyone's going to be horribly sympathetic. It's not that big of a deal. Okay, Hermione? No sympathising."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But seriously. Your only worry is Neville. Harry and Ron will act just the same, you know."

Cassie groaned, and put her head in her hands. Hermione could hear mutterings coming from behind her fingers, and allowed herself a small smile. "Neville will be horribly nice," came Cassie's muffled voice.

"As if he's not already," said Hermione. "He's so caught up on you, you know. _Infatuated._ "

Cassie groaned, and Hermione let herself laugh. It felt good to just laugh at Cassie, who was so silly as to storm off and then expect everyone to just ignore it. After a moment Cassie joined in, and the two of them laughed themselves out of the tree.

* * *

 _Sorry if that was a bit cheesy, and I know it seemed like nothing happened, but backstories must be learned. But guess what, because I was terrible and forgot to update last week (to be fair, I was away and didn't have internet) I'll put another chapter up soon. See ya in a few minutes!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ _The Potterverse ain't mine_

 ** _IMPORTANT REMINDER:_** _I don't know if I mentioned this before, but in this story, Percy Weasley is a few years older, and has been out of school for a year. This is what happens when you don't research before starting a story *rolls eyes at myself* But anyway, just keep that in mind for future, as he will play a role in this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter twelve**

 **or**

 **A New Morning and Bumpy Trips with a Sprinkling of Spiders**

The next morning, Cassie woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room again. She sighed, before quickly getting up. She didn't want to it to seem as if she _wanted_ to be there.

Later that day, every student who was going home for the holidays gathered in the Great Hall. Everyone sat on top of their trunks, chattering loudly. Ginny and Cassie were standing precariously on their trunks, trying to find Hermione in the crowd. "Where is that girl?" muttered Ginny.

At last, Hermione came running up to them. "Sorry about that," she excused herself. "I was just finishing the last book in the library on the Weasley family."

Ginny's jaw gaped. "You have read every single book about us?"

"You go back a long way, you know," said Hermione. "But unfortunately there wasn't anything to do with how Cassie could be related to you. Of course, there are a million ways she could be distantly related – but I am certain that she is close. How else could she look exactly the same?"

Cassie sighed exasperatedly, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "She is. Not. Related," said Ron.

"Why don't you start working on how we can raise money for Cassie's operation?" asked Ginny.

"Grandpapa is paying for that, Ginny!" exclaimed Cassie. "You needn't worry about that!"

"Speaking of which, when is it again?" asked Harry.

"In early February. So still heaps of time," said Cassida.

"But by then, you might have started to disapparate somewhere else, instead of just our Common Room," said Ron.

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "As long as she doesn't disapparate there while she's staying at your place."

"That would be terrible!" giggled Ginny.

"Come on!" yelled the twins, galloping past. "Let's go!"

Above the chaos, Professor Mcgonagall's voice could just be made out telling students to take their trunks to the courtyard, where the carriages were waiting. The students obediently hauled their trunks outside, and started loading the carriages. Cassida, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into one, along with three Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw, and the carriages began to drive.

"I've often wondered how the carriages can move by themselves," commented Cassie, looking out over the side.

"Yes, it is a bit strange," said Hermione, leaning back in her seat. "But then again, there are a lot of things about the Wizarding world that is strange."

Ron said, "Such as..."

"Well, your lack of certain foods, for one thing. And the fact that you don't use electricity, nor have you worked out TV, you know very little about the world wars, and you haven't even heard of popular franchises such as Star Wars or Star Trek or anything!"

"None of what you just said made sense to me," said Ron.

"But surely you have got to admit that the Wizarding world is way cooler," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I do occasionally crave Peanut Butter, but pumpkin juice, Hermione! Pumpkin juice!"

"Peanut Butter?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Hermione. "To be honest, I wouldn't give up being a witch for anything."

"And if you hadn't come to Hogwarts," said Ron, "You never would have met me! Or Harry, or Cassie, or Neville, or..."

"Yes, Ron, I get it!" But Hermione was smiling.

"In fact, none of us would have met each other at all!" said Harry.

Hermione grinned. "You two idiots. I'm so glad I met you. And I'm so glad I persuaded you to go and invite Cassie to Hogsmeade with me."

"Hey, it was my idea!" protested Harry.

Hermione snorted. "I remember differently."

"Well whoever had the idea, thanks," smiled Cassie. "You guys are the best and only friends I have ever had."

"Na, no trouble," grinned Ron, giving Cassie a pretend punch.

"The Slytherins really are terrible, if they didn't want to make you their friend!" added Harry.

"They're not!" protested Cassie. But she could tell that the others weren't really listening. Instead they talked of other matters the entire way to the train.

\\\\\

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Cassie all shared a compartment on the train. It was a long ride, yet it was made interesting by a last prank by Fred and George, who lit a smoke bomb in Draco Malfoy's compartment.

Every Gryffindor on the train rushed to the scene. Draco, Pansy, Mack, and Daphne all ran coughing out of the compartment, cursing every Gryffindor they could think of. Professor Dunger, who was going home for the holidays, came running up to the scene. He immediately gave the Weasley twins extra summer homework, and tried to calm down the crowd. Nobody was listening to him, however – everyone was either comforting the Slytherins, congratulating the twins, or gossiping about the house rivalries.

At last, the train stopped at the station. The students poured out of the train, dragging their trunks behind them. Cassie stuck close to Ron, Ginny, and the twins. They left the train and stood in a group, looking around anxiously for their parents. "There's mum!" cried Rob suddenly.

A short red haired woman was hurrying towards them. "Boys! And Ginny!" she cried, wrapping her sons and Ginny in a warm hug. "How are you?"

"Fine, mum," said all the Weasleys.

"How are all of you?" said Mrs Weasley to everyone.

"Good thanks, Mrs Weasley," chorused Harry, Neville, and Hermione.

"And you must be Cassida." Mrs Weasley looked sharply at Cassie, and she tried not to shrink under her gaze. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you also, Mrs Weasley," said Cassida politely.

"Pleasure. Now, I'm taking all of you home. Neville, your grandmother asked if I could pick you up. Follow me, everyone – and please don't forget your trunks."

The group pushed their way through the crowd, on their way to a line of fireplaces, where they would use the floo to get to the Weasleys house.

\\\\\

Cassie arrived in the Weasley kitchen in a whirl. Mrs Weasley helped her out. "There you go dear," she said, before turning back to the fireplace, ready to help the next traveler. Hermione grabbed Cassie's elbow to steady her.

Cassie looked around her. They were in a kitchen, full of furniture. It was a squishy room, and it was even smaller with nine people in it. On one wall stood the fireplace, through which Harry was now climbing. "Right then," smiled Mrs Weasley. "Why don't you lot show Cassida – it is Cassida, isn't it dear?"

Cassie nodded.

"Why don't you show her around the house, while I start on the tea?"

"Come on," said Ron, dragging Cassie by the elbow.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed Cassie all over the squishy, rambling house. Apart from the kitchen and the living room, there were six bedrooms. Cassie was told that she would stay in Ginny's room, along with Hermione.

They all crowded into Percy's old room. He had now, according to Ron, moved into the city, and he and his parents were not on the best of terms. The room was now a dumping ground for old books, papers, and broken vases. The bed was barely visible underneath a pile of clothes. "I remember in our first year, when he was a prefect," said Hermione.

"When did he move out?" asked Cassie.

"In the summer," said Ron. "I don't mind much, you know. All he ever did was argue with us." He turned to leave the room, and Cassie was sure that she saw him rub his eye.

Next they took Cassie outside. The garden was covered in a thin layer of snow. Around the back of the house was a larger field, in the corner of which there was a broom shed. Ron opened it, and peered inside, before shrieking and jumping back.

"What?" cried the others, peering inside.

"There are spiders!" cried Ron, staying well back. Everyone laughed heartlessly at him.

\\\\\

Later that day, Neville's grandmother – Augusta Longbottom – had arrived to pick up Neville. She had stopped for a chat, however, before leaving with her grandson. "Thank you, Molly," she said, as she took a sip of tea and leaned back on the sofa.

"You're absolutely welcome, dear," said Molly kindly.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. "You know, that girl, Cassida – she looks awfully like Ginny," said Augusta, after a pause.

"Really? Well, I haven't looked at her properly yet. I will this evening," smiled Molly. "I am determined to learn as much as I can about the poor girl. Ginny wrote me that she doesn't live with her mother – I do hope it's nothing serious."

"Oh, how awful," sighed Augusta. "It is so terrible, the things some mothers do to their children. Unless, of course, she is in the same situation as my Neville."

"I do feel so sorry for her. I am glad that we have the means to take her in, even if it's only for the Christmas holidays. I have already started on a sweater for her. But rest assured, I will make sure that she is a nice enough girl. I will not have some swearing street girl staying with me, no thank you!" Molly took a sip of tea determinedly.

Augusta sniffed slightly. "I am so glad that you have standards – it is the little we can do nowadays. But she seems nice enough from what Neville has written me. He has written a lot about her, dear me. Did you know that she was the girl that he took to the ball?"

"Dear me, I did not!" tutted Molly. "I suppose that puts something in her favour. But you can never trust a child's judgment fully in these matters. Trust me, I know. Bill made several awful friends when he first started going to Hogwarts. Didn't he think they were wonderful! I told him that there was no way they were visiting my house, not while I was alive and kicking! He was a bit annoyed at me, poor soul, but a mother always knows best for her children."

"Indeed," agreed Augusta. "But you may be assured that I looked up the child's family thoroughly as soon as Neville mentioned that she was who he was taking. She's a Pureblood, you know – not that that accounts for much nowadays – but even so, the family is all very proper and respectable. Even though there were some rumours about them supporting You Know Who, but then again, there are those sort of rumours about everyone."

"That's good, I know she has manners anyway," said Molly. "She has obviously been brought up to respect her elders."

"She seems like quite a quiet, reserved child," said Augusta. "I do not think that you will find her too difficult to look after."

"I don't think I will, dear," smiled Molly. "I don't believe that Ginny's judgment is that bad. Nor Neville's. Certainly not like Bill's, or any of my sons for that matter. I am sure that this Cassida will be a lovely addition to our family over Christmas."

"I am sure she will, too," smiled Augusta.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed that, my wonderful readers. Thanks for taking the time to read all of that, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll 'see' you next week, and have a wonderful day :)_


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the impromptu hiatus, everyone. I'm back now, and to stay._

 _ **Disclaimer** : the potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The twins, Hermione, Cassie, Ron, and Ginny were all playing a game of Quidditch in the garden. Harry and Ron were seekers, while the rest were chasers and keepers combined. The twins and Hermione's team was winning by several hundred points when Molly called them all in for dinner.

They all filed inside through the kitchen door, wiping the mud off their shoes as they went. One by one they sat down at the table. Hermione and Cassie sat on Bill and Charlie's chairs. They all stood up and greeted Mr Weasley as he loudly flooed in in the fireplace from work. "How are we all?" he cried. "How's school doing?"

"Great dad!" cried Fred.

"It's been alright," said Ron.

Mr Weasley sat down on his chair with a sigh of content. "My, hasn't it been quiet without my mischevious children about! Hermione, Harry, how are you?"

"Very well thank you, Mr Weasley," said Hermione and Harry politely.

"And how about you? Cassida, isn't it?" said Mr Weasley, leaning forward to shake Cassie's hand. She shook it politely, trying not to dip her elbows in potato mash.

"I'm quite well, thank you sir," she said.

"That's wonderful!" he said, giving her a sharp look.

Molly bustled in, carrying a huge pot and placing it carefully in the middle of the table, before sitting down heavily on her seat. "Right, shall we start, dear?"

"Of course," replied Mr Weasley, picking up the spoon for the salad. "Greens, anyone?"

"Well seeing as you're asking..." said Ron.

"Ronald! Take the salad! And serve your friends, while you're at it," said his mother sternly.

Ron sighed loudly, and took the salad spoon from his father, before placing a small piece of lettuce on his plate.

"Ronald!" exclaimed his mother.

"Why is everyone watching me?" demanded Ron.

"Because we're waiting for you to finish, so we can take the salad," explained Ginny, talking as if he was a five year old.

"Take it then!" cried Ron. Everyone laughed, even Mrs Weasley.

During the whole of the meal, Cassie noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley kept watching her. She made sure to keep her elbows off the table, and tried to take small bites – although she had nearly lost the habit, for at Hogwarts no one bothered with good table manners. Everytime she glanced at them, she could see them quickly look away, but she could feel them staring at her. Trying to ignore it, she listened in to the twins and Ron telling their father all about Quidditch training, and how they were sure they were going to win the Cup that year. "If only Ron wouldn't get so nervous, we might actually win!" laughed Fred, slapping his brother round the head.

Ron glared at his brothers. "He's not that bad," protested Hermione, before blushing fiercely.

"Oh, no. He's terrible!" laughed George.

"You two are idiots," declared Ginny. "Next year you _must_ make Angelina let me on the team. Please!"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Fred.

"Two girls are enough for any Quidditch team!" grinned George, before getting slapped by his sister. "What? It's true!"

"It's not the girls that are the problem, it's you!" cried Hermione.

"It's not even a sport for girls," said Fred, before getting slapped by Ginny.

"Girls can do anything if they put their mind to it," declared Ginny. "You just watch."

"I'll be working for the ministry in no time, you just wait," said Hermione. She elbowed Cassie. "Back us up here!"

The whole table was suddenly silent, looking at Cassie expectantly. "Ummm... well, you boys better show us respect, or the population of the world will die out." Cassie said the first thing that came into her head, then smiled as the entire group laughed.

"Nice," whispered Hermione, squeezing Cassie's hand under the table.

Cassie smiled widely. It was nice to be noticed.

\\\\\

After dinner, Ginny and Cassie helped with the dishes, while the boys and Hermione tidied the house. The two girls laughed their way through the dishes, Cassie washing and Ginny drying. They could hear arguments up the stairs, and were rather glad that they had been assigned to cleaning plates, rather than sweeping the stairs.

After the dishes were done, Ginny helped Cassie make a bed in her tiny room, next to the trundle bed that had been set up for Hermione. By now there was no floor space anymore, and Cassie and Hermione had to keep their trunks in Percy's old room.

The boys and Hermione finally finished the staircase. Mrs Weasley immediately insisted that they all get an early night, as they were so tired after Hogwarts. This met with a moan from the Weasley clan, but they obediently took turns using the single bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Cassie came downstairs to get a drink of water before bed, Mrs Weasley pulled her aside. "Dearie, when you... disapparate in the middle of the night, do you know you're doing it?"

Cassie immediately shook her head. "I only know when I wake up in the morning," she said sorrowfully.

"And... do you generally disapparate far?"

"I've only ever woken up in the Gryffindor Common Room," said Cassie. "But apparently, one doesn't disapparate very far. Certainly no more than a mile, and that was when the person had been doing it for years."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "Well, if you do disapparate tonight, wherever you wake up, don't worry about it. Just go straight back to bed. We won't judge."

Cassie nodded gratefully, then glanced at the kitchen clock. It read nine o'clock. She thanked Mrs Weasley politely, then went upstairs, into Ginny's room, and to bed. Strangely enough, she didn't feel like she was exhausted, not like she normally did at this time. However, she was tired enough not to join in to Ginny and Hermione's whispered conversation, and instead went straight to sleep.

\\\\\

"How was your day, my dear?" asked Molly, sitting down next to her husband on the old green sofa.

"Long," grimaced Arthur. "It was a nice relief to come home to a loud house again!"

"A nice relief indeed," scoffed Molly. "I had nearly forgotten how cheeky those twins are."

"But you love them," smiled her husband. "Somehow, you find it in your heart to love them all."

"Well, they are my children," said Molly. "I can't help it."

Arthur smiled, and Molly smiled back, taking out her knitting. "What are you knitting now, wife o' mine?" Arthur leaned over, peering at the tangle of green wool.

"I'm knitting a jumper for that Cassida," sniffed Molly. "The poor girl doesn't even have a proper home to stay in over Christmas. That is no way for a child to live, dear. I am glad that we are able to take her in over the Christmas holidays."

"Quite spontaneously, I might add," smiled Arthur.

"Well, it's not like I could say no!" protested Molly. "Anyway, she seems nice enough. Being in Slytherin hasn't spoiled her, thankfully. Reminds terribly me of someone, but I can't think who."

Arthur considered telling his wife who Cassida reminded him of, but thought better of it. He had, after all, just met the girl. He was most likely mistaken.

"Anyway, Both Ron and Ginny were so set on having her," continued Molly. "And I trust Ginny's judgment. Ron's – not so much. But Ginny's certainly."

"We are lucky to have Ginny," said Arthur softly.

Molly laid down her knitting, and wiped her eye. "I can't think what I would have done if she wasn't a girl," she said softly. Then, "Not that I don't love the others equally, of course. But I needed another girl. I am so glad that she has turned out well so far."

Arthur placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We both needed her," he said sincerely.

Before Molly could reply, there was a screech and a bang from upstairs, then a loud yell. "What have those twins done now!" exclaimed Molly, her knitting forgotten in her haste to get upstairs, Arthur following close behind.

* * *

 _I'm back. Sorry for the impromptu hiatus everyone. I suffered a severe case of my-story-is-so-terrible-and-why-do-I-even-bother. I still think it's bad, but I decided to finish putting it up, in case someone out there likes it._

 _I'll try and control my I'm-so-terrible feelings a little better now, and try and get through to the end of this one._

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello again! I hope you like this one :)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Cassie awoke with a start. She was lying on her mattress in Ginny's room. She breathed a sigh of relief. For only the second time since the first morning of the school year, she had not disapparated during the night. It was so nice to be able to wake up in the same spot where she went to sleep, even if the mattress that she was lying on _was_ rather uncomfortable.

She sighed with content and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. It had cracks running all along it. Cassie imagined that they were little rivers, which all led into each other. As she stared at the cracks, she noticed two little golden marks carved into the corner of the ceiling. She peered at them, trying to work out what they were. She sat up, so as to see them closer.

"They're my sister's initials." Ginny whispered suddenly. Cassie jumped at the sound of her voice. "This was her room before I was born."

Now that Cassie knew what they were, she could just make out an E and a W. She remembered when Ginny had told her about her sister, way back when they had just met. It seemed like years ago, though it was really only two months. "What was she like?" asked Cassie softly, lying down again.

"I don't really know," whispered Ginny. "She died a few months before I was born. Charlie says she was feisty, and strangely kind. And terrible at Quidditch."

"Do you wish you had a sister?" Cassie couldn't help asking.

Ginny considered. "Sometimes," she said truthfully. "But it's been nicer since Hermione started coming over for whole weeks in the summer. And anyway, I wouldn't swap any of my brothers for a sister, though they are idiots sometimes."

"I would give anything to have a sibling at all," sighed Cassida.

"So would I," said Hermione.

"Sorry for waking you," giggled Ginny.

"That's fine." Hermione yawned, and stretched. "But you know Cassie, I worked out last year that even though I don't have any siblings, I can get so close to friends that I start treating them like siblings. Like Ginny. I punch her all the time."

"Hard," laughed Ginny.

"And do you know what? Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I have so been grateful for the friends I have, that I rarely want siblings anymore. I think they'd be really annoying, anyway."

"They're not that bad," grinned Ginny. "You're just jealous."

"Are you kidding? Just staying with Fred and George is enough for me!"

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione, hitting her in the face. Cassie was hit by a fit of giggles. Hermione grinned, and threw the pillow back. The suddenly something clicked. "Hey, you woke up in your own bed!" cried Ginny.

"That sounds so wrong," gasped Cassie, trying to breath in between her laughter.

"No it doesn't!" laughed Hermione. "You didn't disapparate!"

The girls laughed so loudly, that Mrs Weasley came up to see what was going on. "What on earth? What's so funny?" she cried.

"Nothing mum," laughed Ginny, tears streaming down her face. "I really don't know!"

"Well, why don't you clean yourselves up and come downstairs. Breakfast's nearly ready." Mrs Weasely left the room, shaking her head, yet with a smile on her face.

\\\\\

After breakfast, porridge, everyone from the twins down were sent into the garage to tidy up. Mrs Weasley did not approve of her husband's collection of muggle artifacts, but told them to just dust everything and put it all back into their respective boxes.

The friends started to sort. As they were not allowed magic during the holidays, they had to do it all by hand – a fact which the twins were not slow to complain of. "I mean, it's not like we don't know how to use it, after six years of slaving away at Hogwarts!" they cried. "It's like they don't trust us!"

"I wouldn't trust you either," muttered Ron, making Hermione snort with laughter.

That afternoon, the friends all played in the snow outside. There wasn't a lot of snow, but what there was they used to make several snowballs. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" said Cassie to Hermione, before throwing a snowball at Harry. It hit him full in the face. He gasped and spluttered, before blindly making a snowball and throwing it in the general direction. It hit Hermione instead.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry 'Mione!" spluttered Harry. "Are you okay?"

Hermione stayed bent down. Harry crept closer. Suddenly Hermione straightened up, and aimed a snowball at his face. He spluttered, and bent down to pick up more snow, but was stopped by Ron, who crash tackled him to the ground.

The group laughed hysterically. Just then, Mrs Weasley called for them all to come in.

They trekked inside, shaking off the wet snow before entering the house. Mrs Weasley made them all warm themselves in front of the fire, before they were allowed any further. "I don't want to send you home to your families sick," she insisted.

"We are your family!" protested Fred.

"And I don't want you sick either!" said Mrs Weasley. "Now get warm!"

Once they were all reasonably dry, they sat down in the living room to play cards, except for Fred and George. Mrs Weasley demanded that they go upstairs and start repairing the hole in the ceiling that they had made the night before, while recklessly experimenting with different potions. Hermione started to shuffle the pack of cards. "What do you lot want to play?"

"How about... Weezley Wessles?" suggested Ron.

"I vote Townhouse," said Ginny.

"Do you know any muggle games, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry. But they're a bit boring, compared to Wizarding games," said Hermione.

"Teach us one!" cried Ron.

"We insist!" cried Ginny.

"Alright," sighed Hermione. "I'll teach you... ummm... Go Fish."

"Go Fish? What sort of name is that?" asked Ron.

"I really don't know," admitted Hermione, before starting to deal out the cards. "This is a really well known one. It's quite boring, but it's the easiest one I know."

Hermione proceeded to teach her friends to play Go Fish. As it turned out, no one understood what they were doing. Even harry hadn't played it before. "Look Ron, all the aces are on the table. You shouldn't ask me for the aces. Go Fish. Your turn, Cass."

Ron looked down at his cards in despair. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he said.

"Is it okay if I ask for a king?" said Cassida.

"Who are you going to ask?" asked Hermione patiently.

"Ummm... Ginny?"

Ginny sighed and handed over the card. "What do I do now again?"

"You just ask someone for a card," explained Hermione for the fifth time.

"Oh. Ummm... Harry, an ace?"

Hermione face palmed. Harry shook his head, frowning at his cards. They all waited, looking at Harry. He looked up at them, seeing them waiting. "What?" he said stupidly.

"Say Go Fish, Harry," hissed Hermione.

"Oh, right. Go Fish."

The game dragged on. Everyone sighed with relief when Mrs Weasley came in, asking for Cassie. "Good game," said Ron, handing his cards to Hermione. "But... let's just play Townhouse now."

\\\\\

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?" asked Cassie, coming into the kitchen.

"Darling, a letter from your mother was just forwarded here from Hogwarts," said Mrs Weasley sympathetically. "Do you want to read it?"

"Yes please!" cried Cassida, her face lighting up with excitement. "Where is it?"

"Here, dear." Mrs Weasley slowly handed her a white envelope.

Cassie took it, and sat down on a dining room chair to read it. Opening the envelope, she read:

 _My Dearest Cassie,_

 _I assume that you are spending the Christmas at Hogwarts again.  
_ _I am so awfully sorry, my darling. I understand why you do not want  
_ _to go and stay with your aunt for the holidays – I can imagine that  
_ _Hogwarts would be much better._

 _My dear, do tell me about your friends.  
_ _You always send such short letters. I know I do too – but I am so busy  
_ _trying to find a new lawyer who will take the case on, for as much as  
_ _I can pay him. I am in Spain at the moment. I am so, so determined  
_ _to get a proper lawyer this time, and I will. If I do not – well, my  
_ _dear, I am afraid that you will have to live with your grandparents. It is  
_ _absolutely terrible, and I am awfully sorry. Trust that I will not give  
_ _up on our dream. We will be together one day._

 _Don't talk to the Gryffindors – but darling, I love you very much.  
_ _I love you to the furthest star and back._

 _Your Mother._

Cassie looked up at Mrs Weasley. She was bustling around the kitchen, leaning over the stove and chopping vegetables. "Excuse... Excuse me Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes dear?" Mrs Weasley put down the spoon with which she was stirring the big pot, and looked at the girl.

"May I please borrow a piece of paper, and an envelope?"

"Of course dearie!" Mrs Weasley searched in a drawer, and placed a sheet of paper, a pot a ink and a quill, and an envelope in front of the girl. Cassie thanked her, before dipping her quill in ink, and starting to write.

 _Dearest Mum,_

 _I miss you too. That is so sad about Summer and the lawyer and all.  
_ _I am so sorry, but I know it isn't your fault. I look forward to the day  
_ _when we can be together – I know that it will happen one day.  
_

 _Mum, I am afraid that I have disobeyed you awfully in one way.  
_ _Please don't be too mad. I know you won't be really – you might  
_ _pretend to, but you won't be really. Here it is. I have made friends  
_ _with Gryffindors. I know I should have told you earlier, but they really  
_ _are lovely people! I first started making friends with them when I first woke  
_ _up in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were so lovely, and helped me with  
_ _my confidence, and I am sure that I am a much more confident person since  
_ _meeting them. And mum – I am not staying in Hogwarts over Christmas. I am  
_ _staying with my new friends, who were so kind as to invite me. My grandparents don't  
_ _know – please don't tell them, I told them that I wanted to stay at Hogwarts to study,  
_ _and so they still think I'm at Hogwarts, and Mrs Weasley, who is the mother of  
_ _Ron, who is the friend whose house I am staying at, thinks that my grandparents know,  
_ _so I am just letting you know just in case you do write to Mrs Weasley. So you don't  
_ _make it awkward. Which I know you would never do on purpose, of course._

 _But it's just so you know. Mrs Weasley has lots of children, but only four live with her –  
_ _the twins, Ron, and Ginny. And then there are Harry and Hermione,  
_ _who are staying at the Weasleys over Christmas, and then there's Neville, who was  
_ _the one who asked me to the ball. He lives an hour walk away I think, but they use  
_ _they floo most of the time._

 _I am sorry, I know I should have told you this earlier. Please don't be too mad._

 _Ginny wants me to come and play cards with them now, so I'll leave this letter  
_ _off. I am sorry for not writing longer letters. I guess I've just been too mad at  
_ _everyone. Even you. But I'm not anymore, it's funny, isn't it? But I just remembered  
_ _when we went to the Alps when I was six, and we played in the snow together.  
_ _And suddenly, I stopped being mad. It's strange, but true. I am  
_ _dreadfully sorry for not telling earlier, and I do miss you._

 _Love, Cassida._


	16. Chapter 15

_This is the one where things actually start to move :) Hope you like it!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Christmas came and went. It was spent at the Longbottom's big house, where they ate too much food, exchanged presents, and talked about the New Year. Cassie was infatuated with her Weasley jumper, and Ron looked at it enviously, wishing his was anything but Maroon.

Boxing day dawned far too soon. The day was cold and dreary, and Ron and Ginny were tired and grumpy. Hermione was also rather quiet, as she missed her parents, and wanted to be left alone. Harry spent the day in the garden practicing Quidditch, and Neville was away visiting family. Cassida did not know what to do. She still had not disapparated, not once since she had begun visiting the Weasley family.

In the morning, after they had all done the chores, Ron disappeared to be by himself, and Ginny shut herself in the attic, on the pretence of cleaning – but Cassie knew that she was probably reading the book that she had got sent by one of her classmates. It was not the sort of book that Molly would approve of, hence the attic. Hermione was lying on the sofa, lost to the world in a book. No one dared disturb her.

Cassie sat in the living room and tried to read a book that she had been sent by her Uncle Victor for Christmas, but as it was a treatise on the handling of potions in transport, she did find it rather dull. She soon switched to quietly sorting out a pack of cards, and dully folding them out into different shapes. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen sorting out dinner. Mr Weasley was at work, and the twins were at a friends house. Life was dull.

But at least Cassie wasn't at her grandparents' house. She knew that at this time, she would be drearily playing the flute for her Grandmother. She was terrible at playing the flute. But her Grandmother always insisted on hearing her.

Cassie reshuffled the cards, and started to sort them into their suits again. Just then, Molly came out of the kitchen. "Cassida, come with me," she said, in a tone that was hard to fathom.

Cassie obediently followed Molly into the kitchen. Molly was holding a letter in her hand – and she was holding it very tightly. Her face was pale and drawn. "Cassida, what have you done?" she asked softly.

Cassida almost shook with nerves. Had Mrs Weasley found out? "Done... done what?"

"You did not tell your mother that you were coming here," said Mrs Weasley, softer still. "She just sent me a letter. Tell me dear – was it the choice of here, Hogwarts, or with your mother?"

"No," said Cassie, feeling both relieved and terrified. "Staying with my mother was never an option."

Mrs Weasley looked sympathetic, which confused Cassida. "It's alright dear. Of course it was natural that you didn't want to tell her that you were staying with us."

"I did tell her in my last letter," explained Cassida quickly. "But she hasn't replied since. Is that from her?" She pointed at the letter that Mrs Weasley was clutching.

"Yes, dearie," said Mrs Weasley. "Your mother wrote me, asking why I had let you stay with me without her permission. I do have to confess that it is partly my fault, as I should have made sure that she knew... but I just assumed... But you should have told her, regardless of whether you wanted her to know or not." Mrs Weasley looked almost stern.

Cassida hung her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't tell her?" said Mrs Weasley, in a tone that implied that no was not an option.

"I... I mean, she just has a thing with Gryffindors," blurted out Cassie. "I didn't want to let it all out, you know... Let it out that I was staying with a family of Gryffindors. That would be horrible for her."

"Is that all?" asked Mrs Weasley, slightly more kindly.

"Yes," said Cassie truthfully. Now that she thought of it, it had been a silly reason not to tell. But it had seemed important at the time.

"Well," said Mrs Weasley. "You might as well go and go back to what you were doing. Of course, now that I know that it is just a little thing such as simple house prejudice, I will of course write to your mother and explain. If she does not wish you to stay with us any longer, then I am afraid that you will have to return to stay with her." Mrs Weasley looked sharply at the Slytherin, who started to visibly shake.

"I... I can't... you see..." stuttered Cassie.

Mrs Weasley dropped the letter and engulfed Cassida in a huge, warm, comforting hug. "Oh, darling, of course you don't have to go back to her, if you don't want to! You are going to stay right here with us. To hell with the law, what do they know of children!"

Cassie could not speak. While part of her wanted to speak out and say how much she really wanted to go and stay with her mother, the other part of her was being satisfied for the first time in years – the part that longed for motherly love. She had not been hugged like this in a whole year, ever since she had visited her mother on that memorable afternoon.

It felt wonderful.

She forgot everything, and just enjoyed the feeling of being loved.

Mrs Weasley stood back at last, and smiled kindly at the girl. "Now, you just go off and do what you were doing. I will write back to your mother immediately, and let her know exactly what is going on, and exactly what I think. We'll get this all sorted out shortly."

Cassida beamed back, and went to leave the kitchen, but turned at the doorway. "You know, I would love to stay with my mother, Mrs Weasley."

"Of course dear," said Molly. "You run along now."

Cassie disappeared, and Molly smiled at her. She did remind her so much of someone. The poor girl. She bent, and picked up the abandoned letter from the floor. Running her eyes over it again, she decided to leave it unreplied for now. She would wait till Arthur came home, to help her write a suitable reply. She didn't want the Ministry to get involved. Those people just didn't understand the needs of children. Have any child's life be interfered by them, especially a friend of Ginny's, especially a child who was staying with them, especially a child whom she was starting to love – why, she wouldn't stand for it, that was all.

\\\\\

Cassie quietly slipped out the front door, past Hermione, who was still absorbed in her book. She needed some time to herself. Finding a suitable tree in the garden, she shimmied up it, pushing through the freezing boughs of snow. At last she found a comfortable yet cold crook in three branches, and sat in it, hidden from view.

Her mother had written to Mrs Weasley, but not to her. It almost hurt. Her mother did not trust her judgment. She did not trust that Cassie had chosen the right friends to stay the holidays with.

Yet she had written that she would pick up her daughter personally. Did that mean that she and her mother would finally get to see each other? Was this a ruse by her mother, designed to take her away for some time together?

Cassida supposed that she should be excited to see her mother again, after nearly a whole year.

She was excited. She was.

But she felt, strangely, that she would rather stay with the Weasleys than go to stay with her mother. It would just be so strange – having her mother to herself, just the two of them. Somehow, the crowded Weasley house sounded more appealing. She felt guilty for thinking it.

But what if she could convince her mother to stay? And what if Mrs Weasley agreed? She supposed that the two of them would get along wonderfully – it would be splendid.

But it was merely wishful thinking.

At least she would see her mother again for the first time in ages. That was definitely a plus. How wonderful to be able to have her all to herself!

Cassie sat back and imagined just how the meeting would go, what everyone would say. And especially how they all promised to visit each other again.

\\\\\

All of the occupants of the house, from age seventeen down, were tucked into bed. Apart from the twins – they were up working on a potion – but Molly had given up making sure the twins were in bed. There was no point, as they'd be up again the moment she had closed the door.

Molly sat on the sofa next to her husband, and explained the whole dilemma. "So the poor girl is terrified of her mother, plain to see. She must have told her mother that she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and then she told me that a few days ago she had written and told her that she was actually staying with us. Must have been feeling awful guilty, I expect. And now here I am, with a terrible problem on my hands, that that poor girl has caused. Here, read the letter, and tell me what I should write back. I declare, it's been on my mind all day, and I just don't know what to do."

Arthur obediently took the letter. It was written in a thin, scrawling hand.

 _Dear Mrs Weasley,_

 _It has come to my attention that my daughter, Cassida Beale,  
_ _is currently staying with you. I was not aware of this before,  
_ _and, to be frank, I am quite angry at you for not writing to  
_ _me and informing me that my daughter was staying with  
_ _you. She should have told me earlier, there is no doubt in  
_ _that. However, I am sure you will understand that as I know  
_ _nothing about you, nor your family, I cannot permit my daughter  
_ _to stay with you any longer._

 _You will, of course, understand that while I am sure that  
_ _she is having a wonderful time staying with you, and I  
_ _am glad that she is having a nice time, I cannot allow  
_ _her to stay with someone who I do not know._

 _I will collect my daughter tomorrow afternoon.  
_ _Please have her ready for me._

 _I am sure that you understand my natural feelings._

 _Regards,_

 _Emma Beale._

Arthur looked up from the letter to his wife, who was watching him intently. "Well?" she insisted.

He shrugged. "It is a natural response from a mother."

"But she doesn't live with her mother!" said Molly. "I cannot allow her to be collected by an unsafe person. Yes, the girl should have told her mother where she was... but I really don't blame her for not. Think of what the woman could have done."

"I see what you mean," said Arthur thoughtfully.

"Of course you do!" exclaimed his wife. "There is no way that this _woman_ is going to collect Cassida from this house, not while I'm alive and kicking."

"Of course she can't be taken away by her mother," said Arthur. "But perhaps we should inform her other relatives. Do we know whether they know that she is here?"

"I don't know, I just assumed!" cried Molly. "This is all my fault, I should have made sure of the girl before I allowed her to come here!"

"Now now, we'll write to them," said Arthur, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "But tomorrow. Let's first write to Cassida's mother, and let her know that there is no way that she is taking her daughter tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

Molly smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen to collect paper and quills.

The two worked together, wasting paper and time. At last, after a lot of thought, they had come up with a suitable reply.

 _Emma Beale,_

 _We have had cause to believe that your treatment of  
_ _your daughter, whom we have come to love, has not  
_ _been of the kindest, nor of the most loving. We do not  
_ _know why Cassida lives with her relatives instead of  
_ _you, but we can safely assume that it is a fair reason._

 _As to your accusations, we are a happy and content  
_ _family, with currently four children living at home,  
_ _and two of their friends, as well as your daughter,  
_ _currently staying with us. We are a safe family._

 _You will understand that we consider ourselves Cassida's  
_ _temporary guardians, as she is staying with us.  
_ _As such, we cannot allow a woman whom we know  
_ _nothing about to take our Cassida home._

 _What_ _are our rights, you may ask? They are that we  
_ _know her, know her better than you. She wants  
_ _to stay with us, and does not wish to leave. We  
_ _cannot allow you to turn up and take her away,  
_ _to who knows where._

 _We hope you will be understanding in this matter._

 _Regards,_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley._

"She will understand this," said Arthur, satisfied.

"She had better," frowned Molly.


	17. Chapter 16

_I really really really hope you like this one :)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen**

The next day was cold. The air seemed to stand still, and the cold was hard. Everyone in the Burrow felt like they were waiting for something, though they did not know what.

Cassie privately asked what Mrs Weasley had replied to her mother's letter. Mrs Weasley had replied that she had written a short note to apologise for the mix up, and that Cassie would be staying with them. Cassida was satisfied, and Molly said no more.

The morning passed slowly. Hermione was doing her Christmas homework and revision, and trying to get everyone else to do theirs. The twins merely rolled their eyes, saying they would do it on the train, and Ron blankly refused. Cassie got her's out, but soon left it to join Ginny in a game of Luck. All this made Hermione irritable and annoyed at everyone.

During lunch, which was sandwiches, Mrs Weasley suggested that they all go into Hogsmeade that afternoon. Everyone agreed, happy to get out of the house. They all took the floo, and ended up in the middle of the market.

They wandered through the shops, looking at all of the new and old products. The twins, Ron, and Ginny spent ages in the broom shop, browsing through all the stock. Hermione and Cassie wandered off to the book shop, which was next door. Mrs Weasley hurried between the two groups, giving her frequent complaints that they all did not stay together.

At last they joined up again. Hermione had bought several books, and while Cassie hadn't bought anything, she had been given a free pamphlet on potions which she was looking forward to reading. The Weasleys hadn't bought anything, having no money with them, but Mrs Weasley offered to buy them all an ice cream. Everyone agreed happily.

They all picked a flavour, and ate it while sitting in the window of the shop, watching the people go past. There were only three days left of the holidays, so the shops were full of people grabbing bargains and last second school supplies. Ron pointed out a young witch who was being followed by twenty or so cats. Ginny noticed an old wizard, who was so tall and old that he looked as if he would keel over.

At five o'clock, the twins wanted to go home. Mrs Weasley was hesitant. "Come on, mum, we have stuff to do!" they begged.

"What sort of stuff?" said Mrs Weasley stubbornly.

"Homework, for one," said Fred.

"How about we get another ice cream?" suggested Ron.

"Ronald, do you think I can afford yet another ice cream? And that means everyone else will be wanting one too! Don't be ridiculous!" scolded Mrs Weasley.

"Can we please go home now," Ginny begged.

Mrs Weasley hesitated.

"Please!" the twins echoed.

Finally she nodded. "Fine," she said. "Let's go. But I have to pick up some groceries on the way."

They finally left the ice cream parlour, and made a quick stop at the Grocery Shop, to buy some groceries. Mrs Weasley was taking her time, but the twins carried everything in their bid to get her to hurry up. At last they were finished, and they made their way to the floo. One by one they took turns flooing to the Burrow.

\\\\\

The Burrow was quiet. Strangely quiet. Cassie arrived through the fireplace last, just in time to hear a knocking on the door. Mrs Weasley was terribly distracted. She pushed them all into the living room, and closed the kitchen door. They all looked at each other. No one said it, but they all were thinking the same thing. Was the person at the door the reason Mrs Weasley had been acting so strangely all afternoon?

They could hear voices in the kitchen, then silence. Mrs Weasley must have cast a silencing charm. The twins sprinted upstairs, and then came down again holding some sort of weird contraption. "They're detecta-ears," they whispered, grinning, before handing them around. Everyone put an ear to the door, and listened. They could hear raised voices, and shouting.

All of a sudden, Ron put down his detecta-ear and bashed his shoulder against the door. "Help me!" he cried. The twins dragged him back.

"Don't be an idiot, Ron!" whispered Ginny fiercely. "We can get in through the kitchen door."

They all raced out of the front door, and round the front. Ron pushed his shoulder against the kitchen door, and it opened with ease. They found themselves in the kitchen, in the middle of a surprising scene.

A dark cloaked figure, whose face was hidden by a hood, was talking pleadingly to Mrs Weasley in a very deep voice. Mrs Weasley was standing very firmly, and was listening with a frown and crossed arms. At the sound of the children, the two turned around to stare.

Mrs Weasley was furious. "What on earth are you lot doing! Get out of here right now, can't you see I'm talking to a guest!"

But Cassie ran towards the cloaked figure and wrapped her arms around her. The cloaked figure pulled her close, and kissed the top of Cassie's head. The Weasley children and Harry and Hermione stared, and did not budge.

Mrs Weasley wrenched Cassie out of the strange woman's' arms, enveloping her in her strong grip. "You just don't you dare touch this girl," she cried, with all of her anger seething in her voice.

"But she is my child!" cried the woman. "Please, you must let me take her! You do not realise what you are doing!"

"You just stay away!" repeated Mrs Weasley, squeezing Cassida harder.

Cassida croaked out, "Please, she's my mother! She just wants to take care of me!"

"Don't worry, there's no way she will take care of you!" cried Mrs Weasley. "She is not taking you from me!"

"Stop!" cried the woman. Then she pulled out her wand. Mrs Weasley let go of Cassida with one arm and pulled out hers, but the woman was pointing the wand at her shadowed throat, and muttering a spell. Then she pulled back. "Please, she is my child," she said softly. Her voice had changed from very deep, to soft and silvery.

"Voice changing spell," whispered the twins to one another.

"Why do you want her so badly?" said Ginny softly.

"Stay out of this, Ginny," snapped Mrs Weasley. "And what are you lot still doing here?"

"She is my daughter, why wouldn't I want to look after her?" pleaded the cloaked woman in her new voice. "Please let her go, you're hurting her."

Mrs Weasley softened her grip on Cassida a little, but still held her firm. "I will not let go. I have no proof that you are indeed her mother! I have nothing but your word!"

"Cassie recognised me!" cried the woman. "That has to count for something!"

"She is my mother, Mrs Weasley! Oh please, you have to believe me!" cried Cassida.

"Take off your cloak," said Mrs Weasley coldly.

"I... I can't!" cried the woman. "Cassida knew me with the cloak on! That should show how well she knows me! This is my voice, isn't it Cassie?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Cassie finally broke free of Mrs Weasleys' grasp and ran to her mother, who enveloped her in a hug.

Mrs Weasley was starting to break. "Well, why didn't Cassie live with you before?"

"Custody complications," said the woman simply. "She lives with her grandparents. But I was hoping that she and I could have this time together for the rest of the holidays, before she must return to school. So if you will please, I will take her now and we will go and leave you in peace. Go get your things, Cassie."

"Why don't you stay here?" said Ron. "There's plenty of room."

"That's a great idea!" said Harry.

"You're welcome to," said Mrs Weasley, starting to sound amiable. "She is already settled here, and it will take her a while to pack, what with her things being scattered all over the house. We have plenty of room – why, there's Percy's room we can clear out for you!"

"Percy?" exclaimed the woman. Everyone looked at her. "I mean... well, we simply can't stay here. It would be intruding, and terribly rude. I barely know you. Go and get your things, Cassie," she said, starting to get flustered.

Mrs Weasley looked hard at her. "Oh really, it wouldn't be intruding in the slightest."

"Go and get your things, Cassie," repeated the woman.

"Oh can't we stay here mum?" began Cassie. "Of course, I would love to be with you, but Mrs Weasley's right, it will take me ages to pack..."

"No it won't! See!" The woman cast a charm, and immediately a trunk appeared in the kitchen. Cassida's things came flying in from all over the house, and the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had to duck in the doorway when in flew the straw hat. The woman was frantically casting charms here and there with her right hand, and rubbing her left hand's fingers on her robe. She was breathing heavily.

"Mum?" asked Cassie hesitantly. Hermione grabbed hold of her hand.

The woman quickly flicked her wand, and the trunk lid snapped shut, the catch locking with a click. "There. All packed. Say your goodbyes. I have rooms booked at a hotel in the city. Let's go."

"Stop," cried Mrs Weasley, with all the authority she could muster. "You can't just leave like that. Not without us even getting a glimpse of your face."

The woman looked around frantically. "I... I can't! And it's none of your business anyway!"

"Show me your face." Molly's voice was cold as ice.

"Take my hand, Cassie," said the woman. Hermione took hold of Cassie's hand, and Cassida did not move.

"Is there something you don't want us to see?" asked Mrs Weasley coldly.

"Take my hand." The voice was urgent now.

Cassie had never seen her mother like this before. She held on tight to Hermione's hand, and shook her head rapidly.

"Cassie!"

"Mum, show us your face." Cassie's voice was urgent.

"Cassie, hold my hand now!"

"Show us your face!"

"Please, Cassie, just trust me!"

"Why don't you want to show your face mum?" Cassie was almost screaming now. "There's nothing to hide!"

"Cassida, hold my hand!" The woman was begging now, her eyes flicking to either side of her.

"Please mum!"

Things happened very quickly now. The woman pushed past Mrs Weasley, and made a grab for Cassida's hand. Hermione dragged Cassida back out of the way. Mrs Weasley took hold of the cloak as the woman was passing, and gave a swift tug.

Off it came, the black material floating gently to the ground.

The woman stopped in her tracks, and turned white as a sheet.

She was wearing long, green robes with long sleeves. Her flaming red hair was done up in a tight bun at the back of her neck. Light brown eyes were set in a pale face, the nose of which was sprinkled with freckles.

Mrs Weasley clapped her hand to her mouth. A long, slow moan came out from behind it.

The woman did not try to run. She only looked sorrowfully at Mrs Weasley.

Then Mrs Weasley fainted.

* * *

 _Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but HAHAHAHA! - I wrote that moments after I finished writing the chapter. You know when you're so caught up in what you're writing that you're in this bubble? That was me._

 _By the way, I think you all know who it is :)_


	18. Chapter 17

_Ahh here we are again, back with a chapter which most of you will find rather obvious :) Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : the Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Cassie shook off Hermione, and leaped towards her mother, enveloping her in a huge hug. The others just stood where they were, staring at Mrs Weasley.

The woman was still white as a sheet, staring at the unconscious Molly. She barely noticed her daughter's fierce hug. Cassie looked up at her. "Mum... mum listen!" she cried.

The woman looked away from Molly, and stared blankly at Cassie. "What have I done," she said, so softly that Cassie barely caught it.

"What have you done!" cried Ginny, finally able to speak. "Mum has never fainted before in her life!"

"What did you do! Was it some sort of spell?" demanded Fred.

"Don't just stand there, get some water!" cried Hermione. "We must revive her!"

The Weasleys ran around Cassie and her mother, and wet a washcloth from the sink, before rapidly wiping Mrs Weasley's face with it. Ginny grabbed it from him, and started to simply dab at her mother's forehead. Ron grabbed it back, glaring fiercely at her.

Hermione grabbed it from both of them, and started to revive Mrs Weasley.

Cassie hugged her mother as tightly as she could. She could feel her mother's thin body shaking rapidly.

Just then, there was a noise coming through the fireplace. Mr Weasley stepped through, home from work.

He immediately took in that his wife was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, surrounded by a group of his children. Next, he noticed that Cassie was hugging a strange woman in the corner. Then he looked at the woman's face, and gasped.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor. He had no idea how he had got there, but he must have collapsed. He stared at the woman again, who was now looking agonisingly at him.

"Dad, what on earth is going on?" George demanded. The others shushed him.

Arthur stood up shakily. He stepped towards the woman in the corner. The woman was visibly shaking now. Arthur stopped. "After all these years," he began, then stopped.

The woman looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Please, just let me go. I won't come here again. Just let me take my daughter and go."

Arthur looked dazedly at Cassie, who was now holding her mother's hand, and staring at her face. He had always known. Cassie had always looked so like her...

"Please." The woman was shaking, and tears were wetting her face. "I won't bother you again! Just, please. Please."

Arthur stepped closer, until the two were almost touching. He stared searchingly into her eyes. They were so brown, so vivid, so...

So familiar.

Arthur wrapped the woman in a hug, squeezing her close to him. His face was buried in her shoulder, and the sobs racked through his body. She was alive!

The room was eerily quiet, save for the sobs of Arthur and Cassie's mother. Cassie was standing back, staring at the two. Her eyes were glistening. The other Weasleys were staring at them, wandering what on earth was going on. Hermione was smiling softly to herself.

Mrs Weasley stirred. Hermione quickly bent down and dabbed the washcloth on her forehead. Molly opened her eyes, and remembered. She sat up so quickly that she nearly fainted again, but forgot all when she saw her husband sobbing into the woman's shoulder.

Molly heaved to her feet, ignoring her children's offered help, and walked over to her husband.

Arthur turned his face, and squeezed the woman tighter. He smiled at her. "She's alive!" he whispered.

"I know." Molly smiled, and all of a sudden tears filled her eyes. She surrounded her the woman in a loving hug. The father and the mother hugged the lonely woman, all three sobbing with joy and shock.

Suddenly, something clicked in Ginny's mind. "You don't suppose..." she whispered.

"Suppose what?" whispered Ron.

"It can't be..."

"What?"

"Can it?"

"It is," said Hermione. "I'm sure of it."

"Who?" asked the twins.

Cassie tiptoed over from where she had been standing. Her face was paler than usual, and her cheeks were wet. "Hermione, you don't suppose that you were... were..." She could get no further, breaking out into sobs.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend. "I was right," she said, trying very hard to keep all the smugness out of her voice.

"Right about what?" asked Ron blankly.

Ginny gave a great gasp. "It can't be, it can't be, not now, not after all this time, not now, no, no, no..." She started to moan to herself.

Her twin brothers patted her on the back. Hard. "Don't you start blubbering too!" whispered George.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Fred.

All of a sudden, it clicked. "It can't be," said George.

"It's impossible," said Fred.

"She's dead!" they cried in unison.

Mr and Mrs Weasley let go of their daughter, and turned to their children. "She isn't, not any more," said Molly, her eyes shining.

"She's alive," smiled Arthur.

"Who?" asked Ron. Then, suddenly he understood. "You're... but wait, that's impossible..."

Evelyn Weasley started to sob. "I am not alive," she got out.

Her mother hugged her. "Of course you are, my dear!"

"No, you can't... you can't... forgive... me..." sobbed Evelyn.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" asked Arthur.

Molly drew back from her daughter. "Why not, dearie?"

"Because... I was so bad to you... and terrible..." Evelyn sobbed. "And-d... it just got har-der and har-der...to com-me back... And I was dead."

"But darling, you're not dead!" said Molly, not quite comprehending.

Evelyn's sobs subsided. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and looked at her mother. Her red eyes stood out against her face. "I am dead," she said, quite softly. "I am dead inside. And I do not think that I will ever be alive again."

Cassie let go of Hermione's hand, which she had been clutching fast to, and ran up to her mother. She hugged her around the waist. "Will this make it better?" Her voice was muffled.

Evelyn gently kissed her daughter on the head. "Nothing will make it better, my dear," she said, before hugging her daughter back.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looked on in an awed silence.

\\\\\

No one cared about dinner. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Evelyn was sipping a cup of tea, while calmly answering numerous questions. "I lived all about Europe," she answered George.

"Where did you get money?" asked Arthur.

"Here and there. Odd jobs, and the like," said Evelyn.

"Why did you send Cassie to Hogwarts, if you didn't want her to meet the Weasleys?" asked Hermione thoughtfully.

"I had no say in the matter!" said Evelyn, a little passion in her voice. "It was her grandparents who decided that. I would much rather she had gone to Beauxbatons, or something."

"But why does Cassie live with her grandparents?" asked Ron.

"Her grandparents thought that I was a bad influence." Evelyn let out a laugh; it was high and flute. "They think that I had spirited off their son to get him to join the death eaters."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Molly patted her daughter's knee.

"Why did you not want me to talk to the Gryffindors?" asked Cassie, after a pause. It was something that had been on her mind for a while.

"She didn't want you speaking to..." began Ron.

"Hush!" cried his mother.

Evelyn sipped her tea, to give herself a bit of time. "Well, I had some awful experiences in school myself with Gryffindors. I figured that they are all just... well, horrible. So I wanted to save you that experience. That's why I taught you hexing, by the way."

"But you said you taught me that for all bullies," said Cassie. "I only ever used it once. And it was on a Slytherin."

"You must have taken my advice, and stayed away from the Gryffindors then," said Evelyn practically.

"Well, not all Gryffindors are bad," said Ron, who never could take any form of insult against his house. "We're all one. Except for you."

"And your friend, and niece, Cassida," replied Evelyn coldly. "She's a Slytherin. Just like me."

 _I didn't want to be,_ thought Cassie, but stayed quiet. Her mother was confusing her.

"Why don't you all go to bed?" said Molly, before the situation could get any worse. "Goodness knows we've all had a huge day. I think it's time for some rest. Everything else will be answered in the morning, I'm sure."

Strangely enough, no one complained, even the twins. Everyone filed out of the room, giving Mr and Mrs Weasley and Evelyn a hug on the way out.

"I still can't believe she's alive," whispered Ron to Hermione, before he climbed the stairs.

Hermione tried very hard not to be smug. "I was so sure that Cassie was related. And do you remember what you always said?"

Ron rolled his eyes at her, and gave her a pretend punch. "But it just seems sort of surreal, doesn't it? Like it can't be actually true. And real. Surely it's just a big practical joke."

"But it is true," butted in Ginny. "Isn't it, Cassie?"

Cassida nodded. "It's true, alright," she said softly.

"It's just like a fairy tale," said Harry. "Only – well, everyone would be more..." he trailed off, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

Hermione muttered to him, "I know what you mean, they're not really taking it the way I would."

"Hey, wait, does that mean I'm like your uncle or something?" Ron exclaimed to Cassie.

"Ewwww!" cried Ginny. "I'm younger than you, and I'm your aunt!"

"There's nothing 'ewwww' about it, Ginny!" said Hermione. "It is completely logical, and..."

"Blah, blah, blah," groaned Ron. "It's weird, okay?"

"Let's just call it... cousins," said Cassie.

"But that's not what it is!" cried Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron to Cassie. "If that makes you feel better."

Cassie nodded."It will," she said.


	19. Chapter 18

_And we're a back. Thanks for reading, humans!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Potterverse is not mine._

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen**

The next day, the wooden floor was nearly frozen underfoot. The Weasleys crept about in thick woolen socks. Bill and Charlie had arrived by floo just before breakfast. Ron later said to Harry that it was the first time he had ever seen Charlie cry. The meeting had started off by the two brothers raging at Evelyn, who stood still and stared blankly at them. Soon the three were wrapped in a fierce hug, not wanting to let go. Both Charlie and Bill had tears on their cheeks. Evelyn had not cried, but one could see that she was deeply affected.

Later that day, Evelyn had disappeared outside. Cassie went out to look for her, and found her sitting on the swing in the corner of the garden. Snow was piled up all around her, but she was softly swinging and humming to herself. She looked up at the sound of Cassida's approach.

"Come and sit down, my love," she said, patting the wide seat next to her.

Cassida sat down on the swing, lifting herself up on her toes to reach. The two of them swung gently for a while in silence.

Evelyn broke the silence. "I suppose you have some questions."

"Where do I start?" burst out Cassie. "You ran off with a Death Eater, which I knew, and I knew that was why Grandpapa didn't like you, and I knew all that. But what I want to know is why you then wanted me to go in Slytherin? If Slytherin was the place that ruined your life, and was where you met father, then why did you want me to be subject to the same things? And why didn't you just come back here? Everyone would have welcomed us. I would have been happy here. We could have been together." Cassie stopped, partly because she was out of breath and partly because she thought she had gone too far.

Evelyn did not answer for a moment. Finally she said softly, "It is not the house that defines the people, my love. Slytherin taught me confidence, ambition, self reliance. Many of those things I have lost because of my mistakes. I didn't want you to be in Slytherin because I wanted you to run off with a Death Eater – from experience I can say that that is not the way to go." Evelyn grimaced slightly. "I wanted you in Slytherin because of what it taught me. It taught me the patience that I have needed all of these years – some days the only thing that kept me going was the memory of my head of house saying: 'Be patient, and you will achieve your goal'. He said that every day at least." Evelyn smiled softly at the memory.

"But... but didn't you want to... to live with your real family, the Weasleys? Why did you not come back?" She had already gone far enough. There was no going back now.

"You can't just go back after something like that!" Evelyn raised her voice. "I had betrayed them and everything they believed in! After I discovered my mistake, I couldn't just go back and say "hey, I'm sorry for all I did, will you take me back?" There was no way they would, my love! It was only by a chance meeting that I came back here at all."

"But you did come back. You could have sent someone else. But you came yourself." Evelyn was silent. "You wanted to come back." Cassie understood now.

Evelyn did not say anything, and the swing moved slowly through the air.

Cassie continued slowly. "So what... what happens now?"

Evelyn heaved a sigh that echoed in the cold air. "You go back to Hogwarts. I leave for Spain, back where I was living before. After the school year ends, you go and stay with your grandparents, and I try and sort out this pesky custody arrangement."

"But mum." Cassie looked hard at her mother. "We have the Weasleys now. Your actual family. Can't we just stay with them? Who cares about father's family!"

"I don't want to intrude more than I have to," said Evelyn simply. "We have already intruded enough."

"Mamma, they love you! They are happy to have you back! Didn't Mrs... I mean, Grandma and Grandpa, tell you that last night? You were up forever talking with them; surely they convinced you that they love you and want us to stay."

"They convinced me that they love me, my love." Evelyn's voice started to fail her. "But I... I do not love myself. We cannot stay, my dear, we cannot."

Cassie wanted to talk, to convince her mother that she was loved, that she would be missed. But something kept her quiet. She remembered when she had been so upset before the ball, and Neville had just listened.

So Cassida leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, and the two swung in silence.

\\\\\

At lunch that day, Mrs Weasley told everyone to pack their trunks, as Hogwarts was starting the next day. The twins immediately started to complain.

"Our long lost sister just came back from the dead, and you want us to go to Hogwarts?"

"Don't you go spreading that around, either," scolded Molly. "We agreed to keep it private, just a family matter. We don't want that old Prophet getting a wind of this."

"But you will tell the extended family, won't you Mrs Weasley?" said Harry.

"Of course dear, but we have to do it properly. We'll have to hold a party or something – some sort of family reunion. Evelyn dearie, how about I organise one in two weeks time? For of course everyone must be informed – but we want to keep it nice and private – it will have to be here of course, and we can get you children off from Hogwarts so it will have to be on a weekend..."

"I am afraid that will not do, mama," said Evelyn firmly. "You see, Cassida must be sent back to her other grandparents, and they will not allow her to come and visit the Burrow. I have been breaking the law by allowing her to be here at all. You know they don't know she is here. And as for me, I will be heading off soon anyway. There is no reason at all for anyone to ever know. Certainly not the extended family."

The entire family stared open mouthed at Evelyn, except for Cassie, who sighed and blew on her soup. "You... you can't be serious," said Mrs Weasley, aghast.

"I am perfectly serious." Evelyn wiped her fingers on the tablecloth, and took a spoonful of soup.

"You can't just go off and leave!" cried Ron.

"We only just met you!" cried the twins.

"I always wanted a sister, and now you're going?" Ginny's eyes looked like sunken shells.

"I won't allow it. Neither will your father." Mrs Weasley looked quite determined.

Evelyn laughed, a high hysterical laugh, a laugh that made everyone cringe. "You can't stop me. I have come. I have seen you. You know I am alive. There is nothing else you can possibly want from me! I am no longer your daughter; I am my own! You do not own me."

"I... I do not wish to own you. I only wish for you to stay a little longer, meet the family," stuttered Mrs Weasley after an appalled silence.

"I do not wish to. I must take Cassida and go back."

"Why do you not order the court to let you – or the Weasleys – to look after Cassie?" asked Hermione, when the silence grew too thick.

"Do you really think they will? For fifteen years I have searched and searched for lawyers. Every one was corrupt, bribed, wouldn't work for my price. Mainly the latter, but do you know why? Because the my... my husband's family are turned against me. There is nothing I can do. Cassie lives with them, and will till she is seventeen." Evelyn sunk into her chair, and looked weary. Cassie sighed and stirred her soup.

Mrs Weasley stood up. "You mark my words. There is no way that that child can be allowed to live with people whom she does not wish to live with! I will sort this out. Even if I have to get Per- everyone I know who works at the ministry to help."

When Mrs Weasley spoke like that, it would happen, and there was no denying it.

\\\\\

Later that day, Percy Weasley was just sitting down for the afternoon grind after his lunch break. He opened his desk, pulled out a quill, and started to write his latest report. Suddenly there came a commotion from outside his office. He paused, quill above parchment, and listened. There could be no denying that voice.

Percy stood as his mother burst into his office, his secretary trailing behind her. He waved off his secretary's apologies, and told her to leave the room. "What are you doing here?" he said to Molly, in the most icy tone he could conjure.

"None of that," said his mother, wrapping him in a firm hug. Percy resisted, but she only squeezed tighter, before finally letting go and collapsing in a chair. "Let's put aside our differences for a day; I have a favour to ask you."

"A favour, Molly? You are asking me a favour?" Percy could not believe his mother's daring.

"That's right. But there's something I have to say first. You see, because you severed your ties with us in such a way, I have not come to you earlier to tell you this news. Don't give me that look young man, you wouldn't have told me either. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to, to be honest. In fact, I barely remembered to tell Bill and Charlie – that was your father's doing."

"Tell me what Molly?" Percy said coldly, determined not to be enticed into his mother's good will.

"It's Evelyn! She's alive! And she has been since the war!"

"That's... that's impossible!" Percy had to sit down. "How can this be? She was... she was dead! You told me she was dead!"

"I thought she was dead, you git!" Percy looked up quickly, but Molly continued. "However she is alive! Her daughter, my granddaughter, your niece, was staying with us as a friend of your _brother_ Ron and your _sister_ Ginny. And then Evelyn came to collect her, in a disguise of course, and there was a scene and we found out that she was alive. My poor girl, alive!" At this point, Molly became quite emotional and had to take out a hanky and blow her nose.

Percy was quite overcome. He didn't think he had ever been this surprised in all his life. His sister Evelyn, the sister he had so few memories of, the sister that had run off with a Death Eater, the sister that had died in the war, the sister that had made Molly so solemn and serious when he was young, the sister that had never been talked of by his parents, the sister that had made Bill and Charlie so upset as children...

That sister was alive?

Could it be possible?

"Are you sure it's her?" he asked, stuttering a little.

Molly glared fiercely, but managed to control herself. "As a matter of a fact, I am able to recognise my own children, Percy Weasley. And Cassida – her daughter – looks so similar to my Ginny! And only a year older!" Molly blew her nose again.

Percy got up and started to pace the floor. "Why did you not tell me sooner? She's my sister, I had a right to know! How long has this been happening?" he demanded.

"Don't give me that!" snapped Molly. "I gave you all the reasons. Anyway, you left us. You said you didn't want anything to do with us. Ever again."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, I know what you said." Molly struggled to gain control. "But that's not why I'm here."

"So you're not here to tell me that my long lost sister is back from the dead? I insist on seeing her immediately!"

"Quiet, I can't talk if you're talking."

Percy was quiet.

"Right. Your niece Cassida is living with – against her will – the family of that Death Eater. I know nothing about the Beale's, but I believe that it is because they think that Evelyn is badly influencing the girl. Of course she's not, but that's what they think, and they have bribed lawyers and such to keep her away from Evelyn, so she can get no official help."

Percy was thinking fast. "That's breaking the childcare act 22, 54, and 67... Maybe even 84! How can they be allowed to do that?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping you would."

Percy smashed his fist onto his desk. "Why, of course it breaks number 84! How can they be allowed to go on this way! They won't, that's all." Percy drew himself up straight, and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I suppose you want me to do something about it?" He tried to speak coldly, but failed. He was too busy thinking of his niece, the girl he had never met. His sister, who was alive.

"Of course, Percy. Your father, is of course going to do something about it to, but you're in the right department, and he can only do so much where he is, so I figured..."

"Go figure!" cried Percy. He sat down at his desk, and started to write rapidly on a piece of parchment.

"So you'll do it then?"

"Of course I'll do it, what do you think I'm doing Molly?" Percy cried, and started to pull papers out of drawers.

"Good," said Molly, in a satisfied tone. "I'll be off then. I need to get your siblings ready for Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts already?" Percy surprised both his mother and himself by commenting.

"Yes, the Christmas holidays are over." Molly paused in the doorway and looked at her son, who quickly looked away. "Percy..."

"Goodbye, Molly." Percy continued scribbling on parchment.

Molly quickly left the office.

* * *

 _I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing Percy. Like, he's amazing and I love him._

 _Review?_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer** : The Potterverse does not belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning was a trying one for the residents of the Burrow. Ginny woke up to find Cassie already gone, and Hermione just awakening. The two of them left the room together, to find a hectic scene in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was sitting dejectedly at the kitchen table, looking for once completely lost. A lot of things had happened to her in the last few days – but Ginny did not think that she had seen her mother this disappointed for a long time.

Upon being asked what was wrong, Mr Weasley came out of the living room and wearily explained that Evelyn had left them. She had left them, and left them a note on the kitchen table. He gently took it from Mrs Weasley, and handed it to Ginny. Ginny read it to herself, and looked up with empty eyes. Fred, George, and Ron had just come downstairs, and wanted to know what was the matter.

"Read it out loud, Ginny," said Mr Weasley tiredly.

Ginny took a hard breath, and read the note out loud.

 _Dear family,_

 _You tried, but it will not work. I tried to try, but I could not help.  
_ _It is pointless. I only tried to try because of Cassida, to be truthful._

 _I am gone. I said goodbye to Cassie this morning. Do not try to find  
_ _me. It will be pointless. I have given up trying to be... who I can never  
_ _be. I am not me... I am no one... I struggle even to be no one... how can  
_ _anyone be anyone? Yet you have all done it. Well, I have given up... I  
_ _have tried for too long, wasted too many years. It is over. Do look after  
_ _Cassie for me, won't you? You're all she has now. I feel so terrible, just  
_ _leaving her... but I can do nothing more._

 _Goodbye._

"Just like that? Gone?" Fred spoke like the world had shattered.

"Bill and Charlie were going to come over this afternoon," said Ron in a hollow tone.

"Where's Cassie?" said Hermione.

"Outside. She is on the swing, I believe," said Mrs Weasley, sitting up. "Well, there's nothing to be done, I suppose. The first thing is that I get you lot off to Hogwarts. Don't look at me like that George, these things must be done. No Fred, you are going to Hogwarts, whether you like it or not! Don't give me that kind of talk. Now, can all of you please... Hermione, where are you going? Come back here... Oh, I suppose she'll help Cassie... now, I want all of you upstairs now packing! Don't come down till you're done, understand? Move!" Mrs Weasley chased all of her children upstairs, but they did not see her wipe her eyes when they were gone.

\\\\\

Hermione found Cassie sitting on the swing. She was quite still, and did not look up when Hermione approached.

"Hey," Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

Cassie sighed deeply, and looked at Hermione. "For Merlin's sake, don't try and be sympathetic, it doesn't work." She looked guilty the moment the words came out, but shook her head.

"I wasn't." Hermione bit her tongue.

The silence lay thick, thicker than the cold.

At last Hermione stopped thinking. "Look, she's gone, and I'm really, really sorry. But you have to think about yourself now. Your mother was a righteous selfish woman, I'm sorry to say it, but she is, and you need to accept that she's gone now and just get on with your life. We're going back to Hogwarts today, and you need to get yourself ready! Mrs Weasley is not going to let you go back to the Death Eaters family, and so you can just live life the way you have always wanted to live it!" As soon as Hermione finished, she felt bad, but it needed to be said. It was the truth, and that was that. Cassie needed to stop being sorry for her mother, who was a selfish person, and start being sorry for herself.

Cassie looked Hermione in the eye. "My mother is not selfish. She just couldn't handle it anymore."

"Cassida, your mother left you! I'm sorry, but she is selfish... she just cares about herself!" Hermione was angry now, angry at Evelyn for leaving the Weasleys. Angry at Cassie for not being angry. Angry at herself for shouting at a girl who had just lost her mother.

"It... it just was too hard." Cassie looked down at her hands. Hermione could see Cassie breaking. Her former steely resolve was disappearing. Hermione let a small sigh escape her, and sat down next to her friend on the swing.

Both of them were silent for a time.

Then, "You know, she did try, and we all realise that," said Hermione softly. "But she's gone now, and you have to live with that. So do... do just accept that your mother is a selfish person. Then you'll be able to get on with your life. Just the way it was, I promise."

"Not quite the way it was," said Cassie.

Hermione said, "No, I don't suppose it will ever really be the same. But you won't have to worry about her anymore, so perhaps it will be better."

"Perhaps." Cassie's voice cracked. Then, "I just don't know what to do! Am I living with the Weasleys now, or am I living with my grandparents, or am I an orphan all alone in the world? What am I... I need to know!"

Hermione grabbed onto her friend's arm, and looked her directly in the eye. "You are you," she said clearly. "You are Cassida Beale. You are a reserved, funny, loyal, wonderful girl. You are both a Beale and a Weasley, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. You are you. And to quote Doctor Seuss..." Hermione smiled now. "Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you."

Cassie's eyes were filled with tears now. She didn't know what to say – was Hermione just saying this, or was it true? She pulled her arm away gently. "Who is Dr Seuss?" she asked, to change the subject.

"Just a muggle writer," said Hermione. "But that's besides the point." Her eyes looked earnestly at Cassie, and Cassie looked down.

"Do you... do you really think my mother was selfish?" Cassie looked down at her hands, not wanting to look at Hermione.

"Oh Cassie, you're angry with me."

"I'm not, I just want to know what you really think."

"Well... yes, I do. I mean, she left you, just when she had everything going great! I think she must have had some sort of depression going on because she just left you... left you when everything was going well."

Cassie looked at Hermione, and felt that she had known it all along. Hermione had the guts to tell her that. Of course her mother was selfish! She was the most selfishist woman that had ever lived! And she had just left her, that was true... Oh how horrible.

"I see what you mean," said Cassie slowly. Hermione nearly bowled over with relief for not offending her friend.

"You'll live with the Weasleys now, you know," said Hermione. "There is no way that Mrs Weasley is going to let you go back to the Beales, not if you don't want to."

"I don't," said Cassida.

"I didn't think so," said Hermione.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Hermione was thinking on how glad she was that Cassie hadn't taken her rant personally, and how lucky it was that she hadn't. Cassie was thinking how right Hermione was. She had been sitting sorry for herself before her friend had came, and now suddenly she felt better. She wasn't going to be worried for someone who had just left her anyway.

The swing moved a bit in the cold wind, and Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her and shivered. "Seeing as we have to leave in an hour, we should probably go in," she said.

Cassie nodded, and slid off the swing. Hermione started towards the house, but Cassie paused and patted the swing softly. "I'll be seeing you," she said softly. Then she slipped away, following Hermione to the house.

\\\\\

The next hour was hectic. Mrs Weasley was casting all of her stress and sorrow on her children, making them rush and hurry, and scolding and packing them in the muggle car. It took them ten minutes to actually leave the house for both Ron and Ginny kept forgetting things, and had to rush in to get them.

Mr and Mrs Weasley dropped them off at the entrance to the station. For the first time in Ginny's memory, they didn't take them into the station. "We don't have time, we need to get to the Ministry and talk to your brothers," Mr Weasley had explained. So the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Cassie were all left outside the station with their piles of luggage. Hermione took charge, and ordered them through the walls one by one. They casually ran into the station wall, and came out at platform nine and three quarters, just in time to pile onto the express and find a compartment.

Neville stumbled into the compartment that Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cassie were sharing. "Did you have a nice holidays?" he asked, as he sat down on the train seat. "I went to my uncle's for Christmas and got home just in time to pack. What was it like at the Burrow? You all stayed there, didn't you?" Neville was looking at Cassie.

"Yes we did," said Hermione, when she could see that Cassie wasn't going to answer. "We had a... very eventful holidays. But they were... exciting... and fun, I suppose..."

"Eventful? Why?" asked Neville.

Ron sighed dramatically and leaned in. "Mate, can you keep a secret? No one is allowed to find out, or mum will kill us all."

"Of course I can," said Neville. "What happened?"

"You know our sister, Evelyn?" Ron proceeded to explain what had happened during the holidays.

Neville gaped, and stared, and shook his head. "You're pulling my leg," he said.

"We wouldn't lie about this," said Harry.

"That's awful." Neville glanced at Cassie, who was intently reading her Potions textbook. "You must be awful upset."

"We are," said Ron pointedly, looking at Cassie.

A barely audible sigh escaped Cassie's lips. "I'm not really, you know," she said.

"Not upset?" asked Ron, amazed. "How? I'm upset, and annoyed, and she's your _mum_."

"Well, of course I am a little upset," explained Cassie slowly, closing her book. "But you see, she was just selfish and horrible. She left us. I don't think I... we should worry about her too much. She made her choice and now she's gone. Though of course I am upset. But I don't think we should mourn and weep and all that. She's gone, and she chose to go, and now I am going to live with the Weasleys, and all is well." She glanced at Hermione, who smiled at her.

"You're right, you know." Hermione spoke earnestly. "I don't think we should waste our time... she made her choice. And it was wrong. And now let's just get on with our lives."

"Easier said than done," muttered Ron.

"Well, of course it won't be exactly the same straight away," faltered Cassie. "And it won't ever be the same, but I am not going to mourn my mother. She is gone, and no amount of crying is going to fix that."

Harry said, "That's a sensible way of looking at it. There's nothing we can do now."

"She's gone, and that's that." Ron sighed.

The subject was changed, and they spoke of school the rest of the way to Hogwarts. However, Neville stole concerned glances at his friends, and often broke off into deep thought, wondering how on earth they could truly forget about Evelyn.

* * *

 _I just want to make sure that you know that I do not agree with what my characters have said or decided to deal with the problem in this chapter. I know many people who have gone through depression, or are currently going through it, and what my characters have said is the perfect example of how NOT to deal with it. Depression is a serious thing and needs to be treated and unfortunately Evelyn did not receive that treatment or have supportive friends to help her along the road. I just needed to make that clear so you people know for sure. Cassie is my character, and while my character is my creation, I do not always agree with her. This is one of the cases where I don't._

 _\- This is another case of me writing an A/N straight after finishing the chapter, when I was still in the heat of the writing moment. Still relevant though._


	21. Chapter 20

The next morning, Cassida woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room again.

To tell the truth, she had been so caught up with her mother and all of the drama that came with it, that she had almost forgotten about her condition. She had not disapparated the entire time that she was at the Weasleys house.

So she got a terrible shock when she found herself not in her bed in the Slytherin quarters, but instead lying on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

She sat up suddenly, and find herself staring at three small Gryffindors, two boys and a girl, who were watching her anxiously. "Hello again," said the girl, Sylvia Manning.

Cassie muttered a hello, and hurried out of the room. The sooner this was fixed the better.

\\\\\

Classes that day were slow, getting back into routine. Hermione came out of them with piles of homework and a stressed mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her OWLs, and as she had spent all of her spare time before the holidays researching the Weasley family, she now had a lot of catching up to do.

As she was hurrying towards the Library at the end of the day, she was intercepted by Cassie. "I wanted you to know that I woke up in your Common Room again," said Cassie.

"I know," said Hermione, her mind caught up on thinking of the currency change of the sixteenth century. "Lavender told me."

"Then I suppose everyone knows," sighed Cassie.

"I think they would," said Hermione absentmindedly. Then, "Oh Cassie, don't look at it like that! The operation's soon, isn't it?"

"I spoke to Madam Pomfrey, and she said that they are currently trying to work out a good time to do it – when they can round the specialists up and all. So it could be next week, or in a year." Cassie sounded dejected.

"Oh cheer up. It can't be that long, you're in danger, they have to do it soon." Hermione only realised how unfeeling the words were after she had said them. "Well, you're not really in danger, nothing's going to happen, but they need to do it soon, I mean, I'm sure they will."

"I'm sure they will too. I just need a date set in place."

"You'll get one soon." Something told Hermione she wasn't being very helpful, but she dismissed the thought.

Cassie nodded, and waved good bye, before leaving Hermione in the corridor. Hermione continued on her way towards the library, and sat down in her favourite seat. She got out her Potions textbook, and started to study, rereading the material over and over again.

Neville had to say her name six times before she noticed him.

"What do you want?" said Hermione, her mind still full of ingredients and directions.

"I wanted to talk to you about Cassida," said Neville, nervously taking a seat opposite her.

"What about?"

"She... well, are you sure she's okay? I mean, her mother just left her. What's going to happen? Do you know? I didn't ask on the train."

"I am not sure, but I think she's going to live with the Weasleys now." Hermione explained what had happened the day before Evelyn left, and how Mrs Weasley had gone to speak to Percy.

Neville looked relieved. "Good. Okay. Thanks for telling me." He got up to go.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Hermione, suddenly suspicious.

"No reason," stuttered Neville.

Hermione smiled, the light finally dawning on her face. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She smiled at his guilty expression.

"I don't have a secret. Goodbye." Neville backed out of the library.

Hermione smiled to herself, before bending back over her Potions textbook. She had a lot of studying to do.

\\\\\

Percy heard the voice outside again that day. He took a deep sigh, and put the parchment he had been writing on into his desk drawer. Then he straightened his ink pot.

His mother and father came storming into his office. "Please take a seat," said Percy, in the most formal tone he could conjure up.

"How are you Percy?" said his father, holding his hand out to shake. Percy ignored it, and got out his notes. His father sighed, and took the offered seat, his mother following.

"I take it you are here about Miss Beale." Mr and Mrs Weasely nodded. "Have you even put in a request for a hearing yet?"

"Of course we have," bristled his mother.

"Unfortunately, there have been some complications," sighed his father. "You see, the Beales want the case to be as soon as possible, and as they have friends higher up in the Ministry, they were able to get it scheduled for this Saturday."

Percy nearly fell over. "You have scheduled a hearing on Saturday! Why, you'll never get a lawyer to take the case in that amount of time!"

"That's why they want it then, of course," said his mother sharply.

"But, seeing as you have had that sort of training..." his father began.

"We were wondering if..."

"You need to take the case."

Percy looked as annoyed as he could. "You want me to take the case, when I am not even properly qualified, and with just a few days to prepare? Impossible!" He left his seat and paced the floor.

"You're our only chance," said his mother.

"We've asked around, of course, but no one else will be happy to take the case." His father looked pleadingly at him.

Well, this was a wonder, thought Percy. He had his parents in the palm of his hand! They were practically begging him for a favour.

"We're not begging however," said his mother, interrupting his thoughts. "We are ordering. You see, if you do not do this, then a girl will be left to live with people whom she does not wish to live with. One of your own relations too. Your own niece. You are a Weasley, whether you like it or not. We expect you to act like one."

"If I acted like one, I would say no, and make sure she knew that she was worthless!" cried Percy, losing his temper.

"You think she's worthless?" gasped his mother.

"I never said..."

"Don't be horrible Percy!"

"All right, that's enough!" cried his father. "Percy, will you take the case or not?"

"There wouldn't be enough time to prepare," Percy growled.

"Do you mean to say that you have not even made a small plan of the case?"

"I have something I could use, I suppose," scowled Percy, thinking of the twenty minute speech on children's rights that he had just swept into his desk drawer. "I guess I could whip something up..."

"That's my boy." His mother caught him up in a giant hug. Percy resisted, but in vain.

His father patted him on the back. "Well, we're glad that that's all settled now."

His mother let him go, and smiled proudly at him. "We'll see you at the case on Saturday. We'll bring Cassie, of course, so you can meet her then."

"You are finished now?" said Percy frostily.

"I suppose. Shall we head off dear?" His father smiled at his wife. The two of them left the office.

As soon as they were gone, Percy sighed and collapsed onto his chair. Then he quickly got out his speech, and started writing it again. He knew just what it needed – reference to the muggle children's rights. Muggles were just the thing that would throw off the opposition. Perfect, they would never see it coming.


	22. Chapter 21

Ginny squeezed Cassie's hand. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Cassie's face was pale, but she squeezed Ginny's hand back. "I hope so," she sighed.

The two of them were sitting among the rest of the Weasley family in a courtroom in the Ministry. In fact, the whole extended family of the Weasleys had turned out to go to the court case, if only to gossip about the fact that that that poor Evelyn had left a child. Across the room were sitting the extended family of the Beales, all of them fiercely avoiding Cassida's eyes. The rest of the room was filled with spectators, curious to see the battle between one of the most influential wizarding families, and one of the poorest wizarding families. The Beale's box was filled with lawyers, whereas Percy stood all alone in his box, purposely ignoring the rest of his family.

Ron leaned over. "Which one's your grandma?"

"The one in the front. In the grey dress and the parasol. Grandpapa's sitting next to her."

Ron whistled. "She looks a tough one!"

"It'll be fine." Ginny looked sternly at Ron. "And watch your slang."

"Why are you being so picky?" grumbled Ron, "It's not like you don't swear." Ron turned and cast deep glares at the Beale family. They glared back at him.

At last, the judge called the court to order. The three lawyers of the Beale side stood, and Percy stood all alone in his box. Ginny shook her head, and wondered how on earth they could possibly win.

"Do you all swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?" said the judge solemnly.

"We swear."

"You may be seated." Everyone sat down again, and the judge read out the case. "We are called here today to determine the guardianship of a miss Cassida Beale. Her parents being called to the serving of the Dark Lord, both of them being deceased in the Final Battle, she was raised by her father's family, the Beales. Her mother's family, the Weasleys, wish to take her under their protection. Mr Weasley, stand and read your case."

Percy stood, and Ron started clapping, but was shushed by Ginny. After casting a quick glare at his brother, Percy began to read out, "We, the prosecution, wish to place miss Cassida Beale under the guardianship of the Weasley family, for the following reasons. One, miss Beale has been separated from her mother's family since birth, and wishes to reconnect. Two, miss Beale will experience a significantly greater childhood under the protection of the Weasleys, compared to anywhere else. Three, her life under the Beales was a constricted and unloving affair. Four, miss Beale herself does not wish to live with the Beales any longer. I rest my case." Percy sat down amidst loud clapping from the Weasley side of the room.

A thin, scroungy looking lawyer from the Beale's side stood up to speak. "We, the representatives of the Beales, wish to keep Cassida Beale in our care for the following reasons. One, the family of the Beales know what is best for the girl, having looked after her her whole life. Two, the Beales purposely separated miss Beale from her mother's family because her mother's family encouraged her mother to become a death eater." At this point, the Weasley side of the room burst into protest. "Three," continued the lawyer, "Miss Beale is currently in the grips of a severe and rare condition, Sleep Disapparation, and the necessary treatment is such that the Weasley family are not able to afford. I rest my case." The lawyer sat amid loud applause and boos.

The judge called for Percy to stand. "I call my first witness, Mrs Weasley, to the seat."

Mrs Weasley sat down, swore to tell the truth, and answered Percy's questions. She told the court all about how Cassida had come for the holidays on a whim, and how they had found out there that she was her granddaughter. Both she and Percy carefully avoided the subject of Evelyn, for a secret they wished her to remain.

Then one of the other lawyers stood, and put to her questions of what sort of girl Cassie was, and why Mrs Weasley had allowed her to stay at the house without first making sure that her mother was fine with it. Mrs Weasley steadily answered them, making sure that the court knew that she had simply assumed that Cassida's relations would be fine with it. "And that was when the truth came out," she concluded.

She sat down, and Mrs Beale, Cassida's grandmother, was called up to the Seat. Her lawyer put to her numerous questions about Cassie, and the care she had given her, and how disappointed she was that her granddaughter wished to leave her. Then Percy asked her why she had wished Cassida to stay separate from the Weasleys.

"Why, the Weasleys' daughter influenced my son to turn to the Dark Lord!" Mrs Beale wiped her eye with her hankerchief. "And if their daughter did that, who knows what the actual family would do! I do not dare to think of it. Nor did I want my granddaughter to associate with them."

The room broke into noise, and Mrs Beale stepped down from the Seat. When the judge had finally restored order, Percy called up Severus Snape to the Seat.

Ginny was surprised; she hadn't known that Snape was even there, but it turned out he had been sitting at the back, up in the corner. He had to climb over everybody to get to the Seat, and he sat in it expectantly.

Percy asked him all about Cassie, and what she was like as a student, and what sort of person she was. Snape answered that she was a quiet girl, not a particularly hard worker, but kept to herself. He had never even had the occasion to talk to her privately until this whole Sleep Disapparation business had started.

The Beales' lawyer then asked him how she had done in the classes, and why she was such a quiet student. Snape answered that he knew nothing about her personal life until now, that she worked well enough to pass, and that he needed to be getting back as he had papers to mark.

And so it continued. The morning dragged on, Percy and the lawyers calling up witnesses and letting them talk, and badgering them with questions. No one under seventeen was called, for they were too young, but all of the lawyers were working their hardest to get all of the information they could out of their witnesses.

At last there was a lunch break. The entire crowd left the room and went into the great atrium of the Ministry.

Cassida was slightly nervous that her grandparents and her aunt would come up to her, and beg of her why she had wanted to leave them. However, they coldly ignored her, and walked past her, holding their noses in the air. Ron and Ginny stuck their tongues out at their backs, and Cassie had to try not to laugh.

Finally they all filed back into the court room. The entire Weasley family were gossiping about Cassie, and she could hear them quite well – it was only Ginny's rapid commentary on the situation that kept her going. She wished Harry and Neville and Hermione could have come, but Mcgonagall had not let them, as they were not close family. The professor had wanted to, but she was already bending school regulations to let the Weasleys leave school for a day.

The second half of the case began with Percy giving a complicated speech on the danger of prejudice. Not many people were able to follow him, and those members of the jury that knew what he was talking about seemed to disagree. One of the opposing lawyers stood, and gave a wonderful speech on the rights of family that even Cassie could see was compelling. She nearly started to agree with him, until she remembered that he was arguing that she go back and live with her grandmother and aunt. This was something she did not want to do.

The way Wizarding courts worked, was that one side would make a point, argue for it, and then the opposing side would argue why their point was wrong, and make their own point. This was repeated as many times as the judge saw fit. This judge, however, did not think that the case was that complicated, and only allowed Percy and the other lawyers to repeat the proceedings three times before he called the Beale's lawyers for the final speech.

One of the lawyers, the bald one, stood and addressed the jury. "I believe that you will find today, that we have created a strange predicament. This girl is stuck in the middle of family issues that no child should have to deal with. Seeing as she can not decide for herself what she is to do, we must make that decision for her. Surely it is your duty, members of the jury, to make the right one." He continued along those lines for ten more minutes, encouraging the jury to make sure that Cassida go to live with the Beale family.

Anyone could see that the Jury were falling for it.

When he finally finished, amid loud applause, Percy stood to take the stage. He took a deep breath. He had his weapon – and it was all he had.

"Witches and Wizards of the jury," he began. "We all know that muggles are muggles, do we not? Muggles do not possess magic, they are not the same as us. And yet even muggles are able to appreciate the right's of children to choose where they can live. I have done some research on muggles, and it is apparent that children have the right to say whether or not they wish to stay with their carers. And their wish is always, always answered."

Ron leaned over Ginny. "Is that true?" he whispered.

"I don't know," returned Ginny. "But the Jury seem to be buying it."

Ron looked over at the Jury. They were fixed on Percy, listening to every word he said. Percy was speaking about the rights of children to choose where they wanted to live. He finished with a sentence that made one Jury member cry. "If even the muggles exercise basic rights for their children, who are we to deny the wizarding children that?"

Percy bowed, and took a seat amid loud clapping. He looked very proud of himself, and the Weasley family made the loudest noise in the room. The Jury – there were twenty one, as custom permitted – filed past the golden box, dropping their vote into it.

When they had all filed past, the judge rose to count. One pile was significantly higher than the other, and the entire room held their breath. The judge paused, and then said, "The verdict is as follows. Miss Cassida Beale shall leave her father's family and go to live with the Weasley family."

The noise was immense. The entire extended Weasley family rose as one to shake Cassida's and Percy's hand. The entire Beale family left the hall in a huff. For ten minutes, there was chaos in the court room until some Ministry workers came round to ask the Weasleys to leave.

/

The majority of the extended Weasley family were sitting at a long table in the Leaky Cauldron, having dinner together. Cassida was sandwiched between Percy and Ron, and was being continually asked questions by people she was somehow related to. The group was very loud, as half of them were hard of hearing and the other half were loud by nature.

"So... you are Cassida, am I right?" Percy said. Cassie stared at him.

"Yes, I am." It was quite obvious, she thought.

"This is probably the last time I will see you for a while," grimaced Percy. "I don't generally interact with the family." He had only stayed this long because the family had forced him to. There was no arguing with great Uncle Sam.

Cassie nodded. "I know."

Percy nodded too. "Good. Just making sure, and all that."

"I want to thank you for what you did," said Cassie. "I really appreciate it."

Percy nodded, and the two of them smiled at each other.


	23. Chapter 22

The next day was a Sunday, and Cassie woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room, as she had every day since returning to Hogwarts.

At breakfast, Daphne Greengrass asked Cassie where she had gone for the Summer. Now that Cassida had a new attitude towards friendship, she tried to be as friendly as possible, and the two of them soon got talking. It was during mentioning about why she had left Hogwarts the day before when she realised, for the first time, that the Weasleys would not be able to afford the treatment for her condition.

Shocked, she excused herself and ran to the library.

Of course Hermione was there, in her favourite sofa, rapidly making notes on Transfiguration. She smiled when she heard Cassie. "Are you finally going to give me the proper explanation on what happened at the trial? Ron only gave me bits and pieces, which is so like him, so I wanted to get it all out of you. Of course I know you won and all..." Hermione stopped. "But what's wrong?"

"Oh Hermione!" And Cassida explained how she was sure that the Weasleys would not be able to afford her medical care for the operation.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Oh Cassie, of course I knew this before, but you had to leave that family of yours. We'll find a way to raise the money, don't you fret."

Cassie felt a little better, but was still worried.

Matters were made worse when Snape told her later that day that a slot for the operation had opened up, and if they didn't take it they would have to wait for another eighteen months. "Which is quite out of the question, of course," said Snape. "So I proceeded to book you in. It is on the twenty sixth of February. Be prepared."

"But that's in just over a month!" Cassie protested.

Snape shook his head sternly. "Nevertheless, that is the day when you are to have the operation, so be prepared. As your head of house, I command it. It is just a pity that it is on a Wednesday, in the middle of the week."

Cassie knew that protesting would be to no avail, and sought help from Hermione. Hermione said that they needed to make a campaign strategy. So at four o'clock that day, a large group that Hermione had gathered together met under the big willow tree in the grounds.

"Right, we are here to create a group that will help raise funds for the medical care of Cassie here," said Hermione, taking charge. "If you are in, you are in. If you are a little bit out, you are out. Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Right. I have here a piece of paper that I need you all to sign. Just for the record, of course."

Harry signed first, then Neville, and Ron. The twins signed their names with a flourish, and Ginny wrote hers underneath. Then Luna, a girl whom Cassie had seen, but never spoken to, wrote her name with swirls. Next came Elsie, Parvati, Daphne (Cassie had asked her along), Angelina (whom Fred had invited), Lavender (who had come only because Hermione had made her), and finally Dean and Seamus. Hermione signed hers neatly underneath.

"Right," she said, rolling up the parchment, and tying it with a red ribbon. "I hope we are all clear on what we're doing."

"The question doesn't seem to be so much what, Hermione, as how," Angelina said practically.

"It's true. How many galleons again, Cassie?" said George.

"2000 galleons. In just over a month," said Cassie slowly.

Ron whistled. "That's a pretty tight schedule!"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Hermione. "Of course we can do it. We just need some sort of clever plan. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Luna spoke up dreamily. "We could ask the spurtles to find the money for us."

"We could make some food, and sell it..." said Ron.

"How about handing out pamphlets for the cause?" said Dean.

"We could sell our sugar quills," said Fred and George.

"We could play Quidditch, and charge people admission," said Angelina.

"How about a donations box?" said Elsie.

"These are all great ideas," said Hermione. "I think we should do all of them. Let's just try and make as much money as we can. Everyone should pick an idea, and get someone to help you if you need it. Does anyone object?"

"I think there isn't much else we can do," said Angelina practically. "None of us can afford it anyway, so we'll all have to help in our own ways."

"Everyone in?" said Hermione.

They all shouted "In!" and went off to raise the money. They soon found that it was easier said than done.

/

Cassie wrote Mrs Weasley that week. Mrs Weasley wrote back and said not to fret, but not to count on getting the operation. She and Mr Weasley were doing everything they could, she said, but they might have to push the operation back a bit. Cassie sighed as she rolled up the letter. She knew that the Weasleys would never be able to afford the fee, even in three years time. She would just have to raise it herself.

The group met again the next Sunday. It was only a month to go until the operation was scheduled, and the money had to be paid at least the day before.

The results of the week were rather depressing. Luna earnestly explained that spurtles were exceptionally hard to find, but once she did find them they were sure to lead her to a pile of gold. Ron, Harry, and Neville had spent all of Monday and Tuesday's homework time making sugar bombs. For the rest of the week they tried to sell them, but after the first person had bought one, they had spread the word about how terrible they were. The boys only had two sales after that, and neither of those two came back again.

Dean and Seamus had made pamphlets. They had handed them out all week, and now pamphlets were to be found lying all over the school. On Thursday Mcgonagall had banned them from any more pamphlet handing out, and made them clean the mess up.

Daphne, Angelina, and Ginny had formed a small Quidditch team and on Saturday had performed tricks in the arena. A few people had come to watch and they had raked in a tidy profit of one silver sickle, and three knuts. The girls with the donations box – Lavender, Parvati, and Elsie – had not done as well, as they were rather insistent and by the end of the week everyone avoided them when they were wearing their Gryffindor scarves and carrying bells and a large box.

Out of everyone, Fred and George had been the most successful. They had sold fifty seven sugar quills, which were all they had in stock, and had orders for twenty three more. From all this they had made a nice sum of three galleons, four silver sickles, and twelve knuts.

Hermione counted up the money and shook her head. "We're going to have to try something different," she said. "If we get this much every week, we'll still not have nearly enough."

"But try what?" said Angelina.

Hermione sagged. "I don't know."

The meeting was adjourned after another pointless hour, and Cassie went away to be by herself. Neville ran after her, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched them leave.

"You know, I really have no idea what to do," said Ron. "We need money which we don't have. Dad wrote me that the Beales have found out and put in a request for another hearing. It won't be for ages, but still."

"But they can't do that!" said Harry.

"They can, and they will. I wouldn't put anything past those Beales. They're almost as bad as You Know Who, I do declare."

"Not quite as bad," said Harry.

"I said almost."

"True."

"Boys, we might have to try staying up again and watching her disapparate," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, we already did this, and you know it's just her disapparating and that's it," said Harry.

"Let's try anyway. I just have this feeling."

"You and your feelings," scoffed Ron.

"Will you do it?" said Hermione.

"Are you going to?" asked Harry.

"Of course."

"Then of course we will!" said Ron. "But it's pretty bloody ridiculous, if you ask me."

"We will see," said Hermione. "Tonight."

"Alright," sighed the boys.

/

Cassie sat by the lake, and Neville sat down next to her. The two of them were silent. Silence was better for thinking, sometimes. But Cassie found herself wishing that Neville would say something.

At last he spoke. "You know, I was thinking. About your mum."

"What about her?"

"Well, she was pretty horrible to you and all that. But don't you think it would be good to try and find her?" Neville spoke without looking at her.

"Mr – I mean, Grandpa and Grandma tried already. But she's gone Neville, gone, and we can't trace her or anything. For all we know, she could be... well, I'm never going to see her again." Cassie couldn't bring herself to say the word dead.

"That's true, you can't trace her," said Neville thoughtfully. "But maybe you should reconcile yourself to her, anyway."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"We...ell, I mean you should forgive her."

"Forgive her!" Cassie scoffed. "How can I possibly forgive her? After all she's done!" She turned away from him then, and looked blatantly out at the lake.

"But think of what she's gone through," said Neville. "She has given up so much for you, essentially her entire life. Forgiving her for her mistakes is the least you can do."

"But there's no point in forgiving her, anyway," said Cassie, her resolve starting to waver despite herself. "She won't even know."

"She doesn't have to know. That's not the point. The point is... well, that you have forgiven her, and you know it. And it will make you feel so much better. Of course you're upset about it, and all..."

"I'm not upset, I've told you this," interrupted Cassie.

"Well, if you're not, it should be easy to forgive her."

Cassie was stumped. She opened her mouth, and shut it again. Oh, if only Neville wasn't so bloody clever! "It should be, but it's not," she said finally.

"Just do it, Cassie. Forgive her."

"Why do you care so much?" demanded Cassie. "It will make no difference to _you_ whether or not I forgive her."

"Because... because, well, it makes me sad seeing you so unhappy and doing nothing to help." Neville spoke honestly, and Cassie could tell he was telling the truth. She could find nothing to say. So instead she looked out on the lake, and let out a deep sigh.

The two of them sat there in silence, forgetting about the time. Even though Cassie didn't want to admit it to herself, she wasn't really angry with Neville for what he had said. Accepting the words that had been said was the best way to go.

Neither of them talked, until Cassie felt something warm slip down her cheek. She had the surprise of her life to find she was crying. She hastily swiped the tear away, but Neville had seen it. He looked awkwardly remorseful. "Was it something I said?"

Cassie shook her head rapidly, but the tears flew out of her eyes, and she started to sob into her sleeve. She didn't know why she was crying, but she didn't really care. She was making a fool of herself, and in front of Neville too. Oh, why couldn't she go and drown herself in the lake!

Neville awkwardly handed her his hankerchief, and she hastily rubbed her eyes with it and made an effort to control herself. "Sorry... about... that..." she sobbed.

"It's okay, just as long as it wasn't me," said Neville.

Cassie sobbed, and Neville looked at the sun setting over the lake (he wasn't sure what else to do), and Cassie wished she could die of humiliation.

/

As she was lying in bed that night, just before nine o'clock, Cassie started to think about her mother. She thought about forgiveness, and what it meant. And suddenly, without even realising what she was doing, she whispered to herself, "Mum, I forgive you."

All of a sudden, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest and she could breath again. The thoughts about not being upset, and just living for herself seemed to vanish. She knew that she would never see her mum again, but she had forgiven her for what she had done by leaving her with the Weasleys. She had forgiven her mother, and oh! Didn't it feel wonderful! Cassie took a deep sigh of contentment, and turned over. She was wide awake.

Pansy's alarm clock went off for nine o'clock, with its tune of the Harpies team song. All at once Cassie felt sleepy, and her last thought before drifting off was of how happy Neville would be that she had forgiven her mother.


	24. Chapter 23

"Ron, hold still!" hissed Hermione.

"I can't when you're shoving!" returned Ron.

"Quiet you two, you'll wake someone!" hushed Harry.

The three of them were hiding in the corner of the common room, waiting for Cassie to appear. They had been there for over half an hour, and still Cassie had not appeared. "What's taking her so long?" muttered Ron.

Suddenly there was a flash by the fireplace, and Cassie appeared lying on the sofa in front of the fire. She was still fast asleep.

The three realised they had been holding their breath, and started to breath again. "Well, see Hermione! She just disapparates, and that's that," said Ron.

"We shall see," said Hermione, tapping her wand on the floor. "I have this. You see, I..."

All of a sudden there was a commotion from the girls' dorms. "Whose making all that racket?" shouted someone.

The three looked sheepishly at each other, and hurried back to their beds.

/

Harry took a bite of toast, and chewed it thoughtfully. "Ron, do you know where Hermione is? She can't be studying."

"Why not? She is always studying nowadays," said Ron through a gulp of tea.

"But before breakfast? She always says how important breakfast is."

"That's true. Maybe she slept in."

The mystery was solved when Hermione hurried into the hall, and plonked herself down next to Ron. "What kept you?" asked Harry.

Hermione took her wand out of her bag. "Okay, so you know how we stayed up, and..."

"Ssshhhh!" hissed the boys. "That's a secret, remember!"

"Sorry. But I actually recorded the process of disapparation, and I was replaying it this morning. I think you should see something."

Hermione waved her wand, and was in the process of recreating the scene, when Ron stopped her. "People are watching," he hissed.

Hermione looked up at Lavender and Parvati's stares. "Oh dear. Well, I suppose we'll have to go to the library. Come on."

"Now?" said Harry.

"There's no time to lose, Harry," said Hermione. "Now come on!"

Hermione dragged Harry and Ron out of the hall into the library. The room was quiet, and there was only one other student in it, a seventh year studying for his NEWTS. The trio went around him and sat down at some desks in front of the Potions section.

"Now, pay attention." Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell. A grey vision floated out of the tip, replaying the night's events. "Look closely," instructed Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked. It was just as they remembered; a flash, and Cassie appearing out of nowhere. "I see nothing," said Ron.

"Look at her! Think, Ronald!" said Hermione.

She replayed the scene, and the boys looked more carefully at Cassie. All was still, then the girl suddenly appeared. The boys shook their heads. "Still nothing," said Harry.

Hermione grunted with annoyance. "Seriously, just look at her, it's not that difficult to see!" She played it yet again, and the boys still did not see what she was alluding to. They shook their heads.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "If you'll look closely at Cassie, she actually doesn't land on the sofa straight away. Look."

She played the vision again. This time, Harry looked carefully at the sofa. Then he saw what Hermione meant. He could have imagined it. "Play it again, please."

Hermione did so. It was hard to see with the blurry image – a pensieve would have worked better – but Cassie actually looked as if she was floating for a tiny moment before landing on the couch. Hermione looked enquiringly at him, and he nodded. He saw what she meant now.

"What?" said Ron. Hermione replayed it for him, and finally he understood. His expression changed to one of relief. "Ohhhhh, so that's what you mean! Well, so what?"

Hermione snorted. "Really, you don't see what I mean at all. That is to say, it did take me a long time to notice it at first. But it's there, if only for a moment. Now, if you think practically, when people disapparate, they..."

"Land straight where they are wanting to go," said Harry.

"It's impossible," said Ron.

"But it happened," said Hermione. "I mean, we can stay up again to make sure, it may have been a malfunction, but I believe that we will get the same results."

"We don't know for sure," said Harry. "Let's be practical. What does this even mean, supposing it did actually happen. I mean, frankly for disapparating it's impossible. One just lands, and doesn't do anything after that. But she... she floated. What does it mean?"

"In my mind it can mean only one thing," said Hermione.

"What?" said Ron.

"We have to stay up again. Just to make sure. This could change everything."

Just then, Professor Dunger came around the corner, his arms full of books. He looked enquiringly at them. "What are you lot doing in the library during breakfast? Shouldn't you be eating?"

"Nothing sir," said Hermione.

The professor raised his eyebrows. "Well, classes start in ten minutes, so I hope you have that defense essay written up and spotless." He continued on his way, whistling.

Hermione turned to the boys. "Right, tonight, same time, same place. And don't be late for class." With that, she picked up her bag and left Ron and Harry in the library.

"What do you think about it?" said Harry.

"I think it's bloody ridiculous, that's what," said Ron. "It isn't going to make any difference whether she floats before she lands or not."

Harry wasn't sure what to think, but he humoured Ron, and the two of them continued onto their next class.

/

Hermione waited, her wand at the ready. She started to record the area before the fireplace, the moment before Cassie disapparated through. Now that they were all looking for the air time, they were able to see that she appeared in middair, and dropped heavily on the sofa. They all looked at each other, eyes widened.

"What... what does this mean?" whispered Ron.

"It means that I have some research to do," said Hermione, her eyes bright.

The boys did not argue. Something strange was going on, and it needed to be found out.


	25. Chapter 24

The next day, Cassie was up early in the Gryffindor Common Room again. She hurried back to her room and showered, before getting dressed and going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was determined not to let anything ruin her day. Today was a good day. Nothing could change that. She took a deep breath before entering the hall, promising herself not to think about her operation, or the money that she did not have.

Today was going to be good. That was all.

She entered the Great Hall, and sat down next to Daphne, who happily made room. The two of them started off on a conversation on Snape, whom neither of them respected. Both of them thought that it was time for a new Head of house. They talked quietly, however – it would never do to let anyone hear them.

After breakfast, Cassie shouldered her bag and headed over to the Gryffindor table. She didn't care what people thought, she was going to say good morning to her Gryffindor friends. Dean and Seamus were just leaving the hall, and they actually returned her greetings. So far so good, she thought. Then she quietly tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around, and let out a squeal. She, Ron, and Harry looked a little guilty.

"Oh Merlin, you frightened me!" she gasped. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Cassie shrugged slightly. "Well enough. What were you lot chatting about?"

"Nothing," said Hermione, rather too quickly. "Now, we had better be getting off to classes. Good luck with today." She got up and gave Cassie a quick hug, before grabbing her bag and leaving the hall, the boys following.

Cassie sighed, then shook her head quickly. It was a good day, remember, she told herself. She said good morning to Neville and Ginny, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table, and then went to Potions class.

/

"That was close," whistled Harry.

"You didn't even say good morning," snapped Hermione. "Seriously, you boys need to learn some manners. Now as I was saying, I believe that someone is trying to make Cassie disapparate into our Common Room every morning. But why?"

Ron stopped in the middle of the passage, and Harry bumped into his back, making him drop his books. He cursed under his breath, and shuffled them up. "Why is the question," said Ron, helping Harry. "Why does anyone do anything? For gain."

"We'll have to think about that," said Hermione. "We have to work out why anyone would ever want to hurt Cassie. Fortunately I know heaps about the Beale family already, so that will be a help."

"Wait... how do you know about the Beale family?" asked Harry.

"I learned about them when I was researching the Weasleys."

"You never said!" cried Ron.

"I didn't need to, it was obvious!"

"You spent so much time researching the Weasleys. I suppose it would make sense that you would get bored and start on another family," said Harry practically.

"Ron's family was very interesting!" snapped Hermione, before blushing slightly. "Well, not that interesting, but there was lots to learn. I just thought I should look at Cassie's family too, seeing as I was trying to work out how she was related to you." She frowned at the two boys. "We had better be getting to class." With that, she turned and hurried off. Harry was sure that her face was bright red.

Ron whistled. "Well, she's off again. She's just so sensitive."

Harry just shrugged. He got the feeling that he and Ron were doing something wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He sighed.

/

Cassie found that the rest of the day was a good day after all. Sure, she had only got a B for her History essay, but it could have been worse. She had been assigned three essays, all of which were due the next day – bother – but Mcgonagall hadn't assigned any, which was good. Her topics were always notoriously difficult.

Cassie was walking down an empty passage on her way to the Library to study, and perhaps catch up with Hermione and ask her why she had been acting so strangely that morning, when she flt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found the Weasley twins grinning from ear to ear. They put their arms around her shoulders, and before she could blink they were walking her down the hall. "So we figured it was time to put you to the test," said Fred.

"You are, of course, our niece," said George.

"But mum doesn't want anyone to know, of course."

"But we can still treat you like family."

"What do you boys want?" asked Cassie. "I don't know about you, but I have lots of homework, and..."

"Homework! Who cares about that! You don't need to worry about that till at least next year!" they said.

"But don't you..."

"We'll do it later," said Fred.

"But for now," said George,

"We have something for you to do for us!" they finished.

Cassie pulled herself away from their arms. "What do you want me to do?" she said, trying very hard not to burst out laughing at their put on innocent faces.

"Well, you see, we have a great plan," said Fred.

"It will be the prank to end all pranks!" said George.

"But we need someone to help us."

"We can't do the whole Castle on our own in just an hour..."

"And Lee's still in detention, so he's out."

"We were going to ask Ron, or even Ginny, but we thought we'd give you a chance."

"A chance to prove yourself," said Fred, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Cassie tried hard not to giggle. "What exactly IS the prank?"

The twins looked around, making sure that the hall was still deserted. "We're going to make it rain in the Castle, during dinner tonight," said Fred in a fierce whisper.

"The entire castle will be raining from the ceiling!" said George happily.

"Not heavy rain, of course. The rain disappears before it touches the ground, we made sure of it," said Fred.

"Moments before it touches an object, it just disappears."

"But when it touches people..."

"It makes you wet."

"Wait... what?" gaped Cassie. "How is that even possible?"

"You are speaking to the greatest pranksters in the entire history of Hogwarts," said Fred proudly.

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it," said George.

"What we need you to do is go to the third and fourth stories, and sprinkle this powder along every single floor." Fred handed Cassie a large heavy bag, tied with a string.

"It's of our own invention."

"It's timed, too."

"It'll go off at... six thirty precisely."

"This is ridiculous, we'll get in so much trouble." Cassie gave Fred the bag back.

"You won't," said George.

"You see, we made sure that Peeves will make sure that no one goes into the third and fourth stories between the hours of five and six."

"Or they'll get pelted with glitter, paint, and glue."

"And ink."

Cassie gaped at the twins. "But... but..."

"Hey, you'll be great! Really, really great!"

"We know you can do it!"

"Just make sure all of the floor is evenly covered."

"Use the operitareanunc spell to make sure it is."

"We don't want the rain coming down in patches."

"I'm not sure I want to do this. What if we get caught?" Cassie looked earnestly at the twins, but they only grinned.

"You won't be, anyway."

"You've got Peeves."

"We've just got luck."

"So you'll be fine, and there's no need to worry."

"Unless, of course, you're scared," said Fred, picking his nail.

"She's scared."

"Definitely scared."

Cassie snatched the bag of powder back from Fred. "I am not scared! I was just making sure you weren't pranking me, you annoying... annoying... _mice_."

"Now we're talking!" grinned George.

"You should probably start soon," grinned Fred.

"We're off to start sprinkling," said George. The two of them sauntered off, leaving Cassie in the middle of the hall with a strange grin on her face.

/

Cassie sat down next to Daphne at the dinner table. "Where have you been?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, just finishing up some homework," lied Cassie. She felt bad how easy it was for her to lie, but Daphne didn't seem to notice, and started talking about something Draco Malfoy had said that day.

Cassie didn't even get a chance to take a bite of food, or take a sip of drink, before she felt something wet on her face. The entire room burst into noise as the water fell from the ceiling. The professors up at the table were exclaiming loudly, and the students were complaining loudly, and the water fell gently from the roof.

Those who made a dash out of the hall were surprised and annoyed to find that the whole castle was raining. While the floor was not getting wet, the students certainly were, and they all made it known to each other.

Daphne and Cassie huddled under the Slytherin table. "Who could have done this?" cried Daphne.

"Probably a Gryffindor," muttered Pansy, who was sitting next to them.

Cassie smiled to herself, and had a hard time not showing it.

The rain continued steadily for ten minutes, before slowly petering out and coming to a halt. Most of the students had taken refuge under the tables in the great hall, and they started to miserably crawl out. Cassie could see that Fred and George were putting on a show of annoyance, but it was to no avail.

"Fred and George Weasley! Show yourselves!" shouted Mcgonagall, crawling out from underneath the professors table.

Fred and George protested their innocence loudly, but it was pointless. The entire school knew it was them, and they were given detention for three months. Everyone left the hall and grumbled back to their Common Rooms, where they would spend the next few hours complaining loudly to each other.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry caught up to Cassie in the middle of the crowd. "What did you think of it?" said Ron.

"It was disgraceful, that's what," interjected Hermione. "Your brothers need to learn some common sense."

"I think it was just a bit of innocent fun," said Cassie.

"Innocent! Someone could have caught a cold!"

They all rolled their eyes at her. "I think it was hilarious, personally," said Harry.

"Their best one yet," said Ron.

"I wonder how on earth they did it."

"It doesn't even matter," said Hermione. "It was disrespectful."

They all rolled their eyes at her again, and said their goodnights.

Cassie quietly did her homework in the corner of the Slytherin Common Room, and then went right to bed. Strangely enough, it took her a long time to go to sleep, as she kept thinking of what a good day it had turned out to be, after all. She didn't drop off until long past ten o'clock.


	26. Chapter 25

Cassie opened her eyes, and nearly screeched with surprise.

She was in her own bed, in the Slytherin dorms.

Once she had got over her fright, she stretched and yawned. For the first time since the Weasleys, she had woken up in her own bed. She turned over, and went right back to sleep – might as well enjoy the sleep in while she had the opportunity.

/

Ron was on his way to the hall for breakfast when he found himself on the sixth floor, without knowing how he had got there. "Bother those stairs!" he muttered to himself, before climbing down the nearest staircase. The hall he found himself in was deserted – it held a line of old, unused classrooms – but soon he heard voices coming from around the next corner.

Assuming it was just students, he carried on walking, but stopped when he heard his name. He leaned against the wall, and tried to be quiet.

A deep voice, that sounded suspiciously familiar, was saying "It didn't work because of the rain, I told you this already!"

There was another voice that was so soft that Ron couldn't quite make out what it was saying. Then the deep voice cursed. "I will have it master, I will!"

Ron tried to listen harder, but he could no longer make out what the two voices were saying. It probably didn't matter anyway, but what if it had something to do with the Dark Lord? He had to make sure.

He shuffled along the wall until he was right at the corner. He could see the shadow of a person cast against the opposite wall, and could hear the person – who was the one with the deep voice – muttering curses that made Ron shudder. Then the shadow straightened up, and Ron held his breath. But instead of walking towards Ron, the shadow started to move away from him. Ron peeked around the corner, and saw the back of black robes disappearing around another corner.

It was no use following him – and besides, Ron knew exactly who it was. He couldn't wait to tell Harry.

/

After a quick shower, Cassie skipped breakfast and went straight to the library. She had some essays to finish up on in the hour before classes started. Even though she had skipped dinner the night before, she considered the essays more important, and was determined to get them finished. She met Fred and George on the way – they were sweeping the halls with brooms, but they gave her a quick wink, and whispered "Well done!" to her as she passed.

In the library, Cassie was prepared for a quiet hour, but instead she saw Hermione in the corner. Deciding to say good morning, she tapped her on the shoulder, and said a greeting.

Hermione looked up, and smiled. "Good morning," she returned. "And how are you?"

"Quite well," said Cassie, taking a seat next to her friend. "In fact, really, really great."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, I woke up in my own bed this morning, and so I got ten minutes extra sleep."

Hermione put down her quill with which she had been writing her potions essay, and looked interested. "Why?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like yesterday was any different."

"Was it? Well, you know there was the big prank of those twins, and then there was Vincent being bitten in Magical Creatures, and then there was the spill of the Fertilizer potion in Potions, and a whole multitude of other things that could have contributed to it."

Cassie stared at Hermione. "How on earth did you know all of that? You weren't even in my potions class."

Hermione just shrugged. "I ask around. But seriously, why do _you_ think that you didn't disapparate last night?" Cassie hesitated, and Hermione caught it. "What did you do, Cas?"

"We-ell, you probably won't like it. But it was heaps of fun, and hilarious, to be honest." Cassie found herself having a craving to tell her friend, so she did.

"You did what?!" cried Hermione.

"Oh, don't be like that – it didn't hurt anyone, and you should have seen Pansy's face!"

"I can't believe that _you_ had something to do with that ridiculous prank! It's... it's positively ridiculous!"

"You're smiling secretly, Hermione. Come on. I didn't get in trouble."

Hermione tried to keep a stern face. "Well, you could have, and with all the gossip going round about you already!"

"Come on 'Mione, there is hardly any gossip about me nowadays anyway."

It was true. The school seemed to have better things to talk about – such as the fact that Draco Malfoy had actually asked Daphne Greengrass out, and she had accepted, such as the fact that the Gryffindors were greatly losing the house cup, mainly thanks to the Weasley twins, such as the fact that Hufflepuff had recently beaten Ravenclaw in the latest Quidditch match. There was just too much else to worry about over Cassida, a subject which had already been exhausted. She had a condition. She was going to get treated soon. She needed money for it. And that was that.

Hermione sighed, and gave in with a smile. "It was still wrong of them to make you do it, though."

"Oh 'Mione, do lighten up! It didn't hurt anyone, it was lots of fun, and they didn't make me do anything." Cassie found herself wishing she hadn't told Hermione; she wasn't taking it at all like she was supposed to.

"I suppose," said Hermione.

"Oh, do find your inner Gryffindor and find something funny about it!" cried Cassie, exasperated. Then she immediately felt bad, and apologised.

"No, it's fine," said Hermione. "Don't worry. I sometimes worry why the hat _did_ put me in Gryffindor. I mean, it's awful hard being surrounded by such... such _idiots_ sometimes."

"I think I know why," said Cassie slowly. "It's because you're so brave. You value the things that Gryffindor does, such as friendship and loyalty and courage. You wouldn't really fit anywhere else. You are a Gryffindor, even if you are not as headstrong and idiotic as some of them. I mean, look at me. I went and was part of a rather pointless prank just for fun, and I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. It doesn't even make sense, the whole houses thing I mean."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it doesn't. You just have the Weasley traits. A lot of them." She shook her head rapidly, and then said, "But anyway, what I want to know is how you being part of a prank like that having anything to do with you not disapparating."

"I don't know," sighed Cassie. "I don't think anything has anything to do with that... it just happens."

"What did you do differently from normal? Think, Cas. This is a lot more important than you think."

"Ummm... well, there was potions, and then I was talking to the Weasleys, and then I scattered the powder -"

"-so that's how they did it!-"

"- and then I went down to the hall, but before I started eating it started raining."

"Wait... does that mean you didn't have anything to eat? And without breakfast - you must be starved!"

Cassie shook her head. Though, now that she thought about it, she was rather hungry. That reminded her of her essays. "Look, I have some work to do – I'd much rather talk, but..."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione swept her piles of parchment to the side, clearing a space at the desk for Cassie. "You can work here."

Cassida thanked her friend, and pulled out her quill and parchment. Writing two essays in half an hour was going to be a challenge.

/

Rontold Harry what he had seen during breakfast. Harry was unbelieving. "It can't have been him, you're joking!"

"Look mate, the Dark Lord hasn't done anything all year, and I'm thinking that this is it!"

"Should we tell Hermione?"

Ron considered. "Not yet. At least, not until we get more evidence. She'll probably just blow over and go at me for following him."

Harry just nodded, and the two agreed to keep it to themselves for the moment.


	27. Chapter 26

It wasn't until lunch time that Hermione finally got a chance to talk to the boys. "Right, so you see this morning and yesterday I found this wonderful treatise on Sleep Disapparation by a wizard called Bernard Simmons – he's really very clever, and his work is awfully fascinating. In fact, he spent three years working with..."

"Cut to the chase, Hermione!" said Harry.

"Well, he says that the patients land wherever they land quite heavily. And also, it's quite strange for them to disapparate to the same spot every night, in fact that's never happened."

"Well, in that case, it has to be something else," said Ron.

"I know. And then this morning, Cas told me that she didn't disapparate."

"We know," said Harry. "Dean told us."

"Well, here's our opportunity to find out what's going wrong!"

Ron took a big bite of toast. "Well, what did she do differently from normal?"

"She... well, she... umm..." Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrows at her. "Well... she may have had something to do with the rain in the castle last night."

"Good on her!" cried Ron.

"I knew she had it in her," said Harry.

Hermione shushed them. "I think that has something to do with the fact that she did... well, that. The whole rain thing. And then she didn't disapparate the night after. It sounds awfully suspicious to me."

"Very," said Ron.

"Do you think it has something to do with the stress and excitement, or something?" asked Harry.

"It's very likely," said Hermione. "But what I want to know is what is in that powder of your brothers. It's how they made the rain, you know. But what's in it?"

"I certainly don't know," said Ron.

"Well, ask them then."

"I'm not sure that I want to associate with them at this time, I mean, they did lose 100 points for our house..."

"Seriously Ron? This is Cassie's health we're talking about," said Hermione.

"I was just joking," said Ron, backtracking fast. "I'll do it, okay, okay."

"Good. We need to find out what she did differently."

The boys looked at each other as Hermione tucked into her baked carrots. _Should we tell her?_ They asked each other telepathically.

Ron sighed, then nodded. Harry explained to Hermione about what Ron had seen in the third story that morning.

Hermione listened closely, and surprised the boys by not telling Ron off. "Are you sure it really was Dunger?" she said.

"Positive," said Ron.

"Do you... do you suppose that this could have something to do with You Know Who?" Hermione said quietly, so nobody else at the table could hear.

"I think so," said Ron. "That's why we have this to worry about too, you see. It's just... it's just that this feels more important than Cassie's disapparation at the moment. If you see what I mean."

"The entire Wizarding world could be in danger," said Harry.

Hermione seemed to consider for a moment, and then sighed and nodded. "I suppose why you would think that, yes," she said. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Be careful in all of his classes," said Harry.

"We'll need to follow him around, and find out more about him," said Ron.

"I'll spy on him, and follow him around," said Harry. "Ron, you check up on what we know of him, and just find out as much as you can about the guy. And Hermione, you can... can..."

"Research him in the library," said Hermione promptly.

"Perfect," said Harry. "Right. Are we all clear on what we're doing?"

"No," said Hermione. "I don't think that we have enough evidence to convict him at this time. In fact, he could have been talking about anything. Let's say he was talking to his mother. That could be a perfectly reasonable explanation too, you know."

"Not really, would he have sworn in front of his mother?" said Ron reasonably.

"N-no, but that's just an example. We have to catch him red-handed at the act of doing whatever he was going to do before he was stopped by the twins."

"I suppose," said Harry.

"Fair enough," said Ron.

"But when I follow him around, I should catch onto some of his plans," said Harry. "So then we can catch him in the act."

"Alright, I suppose," said Hermione. "I suppose your plan will have to do. But we all have to be committed."

"We are," said Ron.

The three of them finished their lunch, forgetting about Cassida but intent on discovering what Professor Dunger had been planning on doing, and had failed to do thanks to the twins' indoor rain.

/

It happened when Cassida was walking down the hall after lunch, on her way from the Slytherin Common Room to History of Magic class. She had forgotten her textbook, and so had had to quickly pop back to her room. She thought the hallway was empty until she heard the jeers behind her.

"Hey, look who it is! The Disapparation Queen!"

She sighed, and glanced back. It was Goyle and Vincent, following her. She walked faster, but they overtook her and stood in front of her.

"So... still waking up with the Gryffindors?"

"Leave me alone," she said, and tried to push past them, but they closed the gap.

"You want to leave us so soon?"

"We haven't talked to you in ages, Cassida dear."

It was true, they hadn't. In fact, Cassie had hardly seen them since before the start of the holidays, except in class. "Well, I don't see why you want to start now."

The two of them snorted with laughter. "You're funny," said Goyle.

"It's just that you're now a Weasley brat too," said Vincent. He held up a paper in front of her face. So the court case was in the papers now. Great.

"So now you're a Disapparation Queen, and a Weasley brat." The two of them laughed so hard that snot flew out of their noses.

Cassie tried to pass them again, but they stopped her. "How did you feel finding out that your crush was actually your uncle?" said Goyle.

It took Cassie a moment to figure out what he meant, then it dawned. "What!" she spluttered. "I so do not have a crush on Ron!"

"Ooooo, defensive!" grinned Vincent.

"But seriously," said Goyle, "You had better stay away from the Gryffindors. We've let it go on for long enough. In fact, some of the Slytherins were thinking of disowning you, you know."

"Shutting you out of the house."

"You are an idiot for associating with the Gryffindor idiots," said Goyle. He poked his finger on her chest. "An idiot... an idiot... an idiot... an idiot."

"And stupid."

"Say you're an idiot. Say it," Goyle spoke in Cassie's face.

"I'm not an idiot!" said Cassie. Goyle pushed her, hard, and she barely caught her balance.

"Say you are an idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" Cassie almost yelled.

"Say it!" Goyle pushed her again, and this time she fell over, and landed hard on the stone floor.

Cassie didn't know how it happened, but suddenly her wand was in her hand and the next moment Goyle and Vincent were lying on the floor, their wands in her hand. There was a yell from behind her, and she turned to find several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws staring at the scene, making noise.

Several professors ran up. "You are in severe trouble, young lady!" said Flitwick. Goyle and Vincent moaned, and Cassie came to herself.

She dropped their wands, and shakily muttered to herself, "What have I done?"

/

"So Hermione wants to know what was in that powder you used for the rain," said Ron.

Fred and George leaned on their brooms. "First of all, nobody was meant to know about that powder," said Fred.

"Second of all, why does she want to know?" said George.

"Cassie didn't disapparate this morning, and Hermione wants to know why."

"So Cas told." Fred shook his head sadly.

"She'll have to be careful, or it'll get to the head," said George.

"Well, what's in it?" said Ron.

"Can't tell you that, I'm afraid."

"Top secret." Fred tapped the side of his nose.

"Oh come on, 'Mione's gonna be so mad!"

"Not our problem."

"We can't help it if your girlfriend isn't happy with you."

Ron made a lunge for his brothers, but they leaped out of his way, and ran laughing up the hall. He glared at their disappearing backs, and then sighed. Hermione _wasn't_ going to be happy...

/

Cassie sat in Snape's office, while he glared at her. "I should be marking, not scolding," he said. "Do you realise what you just did to two fellow Slytherins?"

"I don't know how it happened," said Cassie. She looked at her hands, and they were still shaking slightly.

"But it happened. You have confessed before that your mother taught you how to hex. Did she ever consider what the side effects might have been? No, don't answer that," he said, stopping Cassie in mid protest. "I have read the papers, I know what's being going on. I was at the trial, if you would care to remember. But just because your mother taught you to hex does not mean that you are allowed to use it on fellow students. Particularly, I might add, those of your own house."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to," said Cassida softly.

"Of course you didn't mean to," said Snape. "But you did it."

Cassie nodded, and sighed a barely perceptible sigh.

"So now, of course, I must punish you for blatantly breaking the school rules. You can't just go about hexing people."

"I don't!"

"Don't raise your voice, thank you. This hexing must be stopped. I have decided on a punishment of three weeks of detention for me every afternoon for an hour. On top of your regular duties, of course."

"But sir, that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" The professor seemed to raise his voice slightly. "And it never will be! So I suggest that you realise that and just get on with your life!" He paused and composed himself.

"But I did it because..."

"I don't care why you did it, the point is that you hexed a fellow student, and that is simply not acceptable." Snape stood up, and opened the door for Cassie. "I will see you at five o'clock tomorrow afternoon for your first detention."

Cassie left the office, and dragged her feet towards her next class. Today had certainly not gone the way she had planned.


	28. Chapter 27

Ginny ran up to Cassie in the hall later that afternoon. "Is it true you hexed them?" she cried.

Cassie nodded.

"Wow, I would have hexed them, then turned them into frogs! I'm sure whatever they did, they bloody well deserved it Cass!"

Cassida just nodded, and shrugged. "I got detention for it though."

"Wait... you got detention for it? _You_ got detention? You have got to be kidding me, I mean, I knew Snape was bad, but I didn't know that he was that bad!"

Cassie smiled wryly. "Yeah, he is pretty bad."

"Pretty bad, he's ridiculous! Why, even Mcgonagall wouldn't... well, she might, but at least she would give it to them too! And whatever they did, that's just ridiculous, I mean, it's awfully unfair!"

"I know," Cassida said. She actually didn't think it was that bad, but she went with Ginny. After all, they had bullied her. She was just annoyed that she had lost control. She shouldn't have let them get to her.

"It's just awfully unfair!" repeated Ginny.

"Well, life isn't really fair," said Cassie.

Ginny opened up her mouth to protest, but then stopped. It wasn't after all. "Well, I hope Snapey doesn't go too hard on you in detentions. If he does, you just say the word and the twins will put a snake in his robes, I know it!"

"Thanks Gin," smiled Cassie. It was nice having friends.

/

"It didn't work, Hermione, the twins wouldn't tell me," said Ron, before clipping a few leaves off a Borbus plant.

"That's horrible of them, they should have too, it's their own relation too," rattled off Hermione, before snapping off a whole branch of Borbus angrily.

"Maybe you could go and ask them," suggested Harry. "I'm sure they'd say yes to you."

"They had better," glared Hermione. "I mean, it's really, really important. We need to find out if the powder is the reason she didn't disapparate last night!"

"It's probably not," said Ron.

"Well, we just don't know," said Harry.

"That's why we need to find out," said Hermione. "And believe me, I am going to speak to those brothers of yours."

Ron knew that when she spoke like that, there was no stopping her.

/

The sky was clear, except for a few scattered clouds on the horizon. The sun was just about to touch the horizon, it was a lovely day, and Cassie was doing her homework on the grass in front of the lake. Every now and then she would forget about her essays, and just look up at the sky and think about her mother. She didn't have many memories of her, but those she had she treasured.

There was the one where the two of them had built a snowman with the tiny amount of snow that had fallen in their area. She remembered when her mother had read her a book in the front room of her grandmother's house.

She had never lived with her mother, but for a short time when she was six, her grandparents had consented to allowing her to live with them. However, she only stayed for six months before her grandparents made her leave – apparently she being too controlling of her own daughter. After that, she had visited every summer, and occasionally they would visit her in her little flat in London.

Then when Cassida had been ten, the times when she had seen her mother had gradually dwindled, until they were down to just once a year. While they still wrote each other often, Cassie felt that her mother was gradually changing. She was different from that confident young lady who had once been the rock of her existence. Gradually the status had moved to Cassida. While she had never admitted it to herself, her mother was the reason she had done everything that she had ever done. The reason she had made sure that the sorting hat put her in Slytherin. The reason she had always been so wary of making friends. The reason she had always avoided the Gryffindors.

That week at the Weasleys had left Cassie with mixed feelings – her mother had seemed so different, even from what she was in her letters. Normally she acted so strong, so solid, so sure and confident, but at the Weasleys she had seemed very vulnerable. Though Cassie knew that this was like her mother really was underneath, her mother had never actually shown it to her – until the Weasleys opened up all of her old wounds and sores.

This had left the Weasleys thinking that she was a person who was not emotionally stable enough to look after a daughter. Indeed, a couple of times Cassie was tempted to think that herself. But then she always remembered how deeply her mother actually loved her.

And then... then she had just left.

Cassida had forgiven her mother, but that didn't make it any less painful. Her mother had just left her, her mother shouldn't have left, and while she sort of understood her mother's reasoning, she didn't agree with it at all.

Then Cassie remembered how Neville had spoken to her the other day, convinced her to forgive her mother. She smiled, and that smile made tears slip down her cheeks. It was all too much. Who cared about the homework... her mother had left her, she was all alone, no matter what the Weasleys said. All of the half forgotten resentment came bubbling up, and she gasped for air through her sobs. She quickly tucked her head between her knees. She had lost control, and didn't care. It didn't even matter. Nothing mattered!

It took quite a while for Cassie to stop crying. She was fed up, but she wiped her eyes and made an effort to control herself. Then she made herself take up her quill. She looked down at her Herbology essay that she had just started. There was only one sentence on the page – _the categorizations of a borbus plant are perhaps one of the most controversial issues of the herbological world –_ and reading it made her angry. With one swift movement, she took out her wand and muttered _incendio._ The piece of parchment burst into flames and disintegrated, and Cassida glared fiercely at it.

Then she realised what she had done, and cursed herself – she had needed that essay. Not that it mattered. She would just have to write another topic sentence.

She was just trying to think of a better way to start the thing when she heard Neville's voice calling her. Quickly wiping her eyes again, she turned around to find Neville hurrying up to her. "Hey Cass, did you get assigned the Herb essay too?"

Cassida nodded. "I was just trying to do it. I haven't started yet though."

"Yeah, I got it too. I'm finding it pretty hard, though. Sprout didn't give us enough information on the thing."

"Yeah," said Cassie, trying to smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Neville. "Is it something to do with Goyle? I heard you and him got into a fight this afternoon. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. He just called me names and stuff, and I hexed him," said Cassida blankly.

Neville stared at her. "You hexed him! I mean... err, I didn't think that we had got taught how to do that properly yet."

"Well, Dunger certainly hasn't taught us," snorted Cassida. "No, my mum taught me. Ages ago." That brought back a flood of memories of earlier, and she felt like crying again, but held it back.

"You're right, he hasn't taught us, and no one else has either," said Neville. "Well, Lupin tried to last year, but we only got the basics, and then he left. I reckon we need someone to teach us properly." He glanced at her.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't know," said Cassie. "It's a good idea."

"Let's do it!" cried Neville. "You can hold hexing classes!"

"Well, I'm not sure that the professors would so much enjoy that," said Cassie. "Snape gave me a huge warning about hexing and all that. Not to do it, you know."

"Okay then, it was just an idea," said Neville. "But with You Know Who's return and all, it could actually be really helpful." Neville stretched his legs out on the grass, and Cassie picked up her quill again, but couldn't concentrate. Certainly not when Neville was sitting right next to her.

Just then, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus came up to them. Dean and Seamus had been pesting Ginny to tell them how her brothers had made it rain indoors, and she had repeatedly told them that she didn't know. "Make them leave me alone, Neville!" Ginny cried, laughing.

"I just want to know," said Dean.

"Do tell us," said Seamus.

"And I told you already, I don't know how they did it! And I don't bloody care!"

"Come on, please tell us?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Neville.

"Just because," said Dean in a suspicious manner.

"And why are you two sitting here by yourselves?" said Seamus.

Neville went bright red, and Cassie rolled her eyes at them. "We were doing our homework, which you should be doing as well, by the way," she said.

"Suuuurrre," grinned Dean.

"More like... snogging..." said Seamus with a snigger.

Neville went redder, and even Cassie blushed a little. "Can't you see that they were studying, you two idiots?" said Ginny. "Which we should all be doing too."

"Well, why don't you go do it then?" Dean pointed out.

"I would be, if you two didn't keep pesting me about Fred and George!"

"We've stopped, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Arrggh!" Ginny threw herself down on the grass. "I am going to start my Potions essay, _if_ you two wouldn't mind leaving me alone!"

"We have!" grinned Seamus, before sitting down too, and taking out a piece of parchment. "But there's nothing to stop me doing my essay too."

"As long as you don't talk," retorted Ginny.

Cassie stole a sly glance at Neville, who was hurriedly writing on a parchment, his cheeks beginning to return to normal. She smiled softly to herself.

The five of them did their homework together on the grass, and later went in for dinner. Cassie caught herself thinking that the day had turned out slightly better than she expected.

Until the next morning, when she woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room again.


	29. Chapter 28

The next day, which was a Friday, Hermione asked the boys at breakfast whether they could tell Cassie what was going on. "I just feel like it would be good for her to understand why we have stepped back a little for campaigning for money for her. And she doesn't know about the Disapparation problem, of course, with her floating a little and all, but this is slightly more important at the moment and I think she needs to know." She finished, and looked pleadingly at the boys.

"I suppose it won't hurt," said Ron.

"Alright," said Harry.

"Good," said Hermione. "We'll tell her tomorrow afternoon then."

That day Harry decided to follow Dunger around the whole day. He and Ron casually hung around him, did their homework in the hall outside Dunger's office, practiced Quidditch when Dunger was out walking – in short, Dunger was within twenty metres of them the entire day.

However, Dunger did nothing suspicious the entire day. Harry wasn't satisfied, so he convinced Ron to do it again with him the next day.

Accordingly, the next day Ron and him shadowed the professor the entire day. At two in the afternoon, when Ron had given up and went to go and talk to Hermione, Harry was determined to get closer. When Dunger popped out of his office for a moment to go to the bathroom, Harry slipped on his invisibilty cloak and slunk into the office. He quickly climbed into the big cupboard in the corner, closing the door nearly all the way, just leaving a sliver of light to look through. He made himself comfortable and prepared to wait for the professor.

When Dunger returned, he sat down at his desk and started to grade papers. Harry sat still, and watched as Dunger ticked and crossed and marked.

Just as Harry was starting to wish that pins and needles had never been invented, and whether or not his legs would still be able to walk, Dunger stood up and with one swift movement locked his office door from the inside. Harry was paying attention now. The professor carefully sat down at his desk, and took out his wand. Then he muttered an incantation under his breath, and a blurry shape came out of his wand. It was a face. Harry was too far away to see its features, but Dunger could, and he looked terrified.

Harry held his breath as the face began to talk. "When? When will it happen?" said the face. It's voice was old and cracked.

Dunger began to talk, but the face interrupted him. "Don't give me excuses. We need it to happen now!"

"It will work! Have patience my lord, we must only wait another month," said Dunger. His hand that held the wand started to shake.

"It has taken long enough already," said the face. "I will be patient. But if it takes longer..."

Harry missed what the face said then, but Dunger looked terrified. "Yes, of course my lord," he said. "I can safely promise you it will take no longer than that."

"It had better not," said the face. "What about the next batch of potion? Is it ready?"

"I will make it tomorrow night, my lord," said Dunger.

"Make sure the potion is perfect," said the face. Then it started to spiral back into the tip of the wand, disappearing entirely.

Dunger shakily put his wand back on the desk and put his head in his hands. Then he shook himself, and unlocked his door, before leaving his office.

Harry tumbled out of the cupboard and stumbled out of the room as quietly as he could. He couldn't wait to tell Ron what he had missed out on.

/

Cassie, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the library. Hermione had arranged for them to talk there. "So how are you two?" asked Cassie, sitting down on the couch.

"Great," said Ron.

"Quite well, thank you," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Good, I suppose," said Cassie. She looked suspiciously at the two of them. "Umm... where's Harry?"

"What do you mean?" said Ron.

"It's just, he kind of never leaves your side. Is there something you want to tell me?" Cassie grinned at them.

"Wait... what? What? Us? No!" cried Hermione.

"What do you mean?" said Ron.

"NO," said Hermione, very sternly, "Just no. But we do have something completely different from what you're thinking to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay," said Cassie, trying hard not to sound disappointed. She had been privately shipping Hermione and Ron together since she had met them. "What then?"

"Well, you know how in our first year, well Ron and Harry and I had that whole adventure with Quirrel and You Know Who?"

Cassie nodded. The whole school remembered what had happened that fateful day when You Know Who had returned.

"And that second year, where Ginny was bewitched and Lockhart was bewitched and the chamber was opened and all of that?"

Cassie nodded again. It was school legend, but it was true, and she well remembered when it had happened.

"Well, we believe that You Know Who has returned again." Hermione explained what Ron had seen, and Ron explained that they thought that You Know Who had returned this time for real. "Harry is right now following Dunger, which Ron should be doing too, but he wanted to come and help explain to you, you see," finished Hermione.

"This is all a lot to take in," said Cassie slowly. "You're saying that You Know Who has come back, right? Just from that conversation that Ron heard in the hall?"

"We-ell, I know it doesn't sound like a heap of evidence, but whatever Dunger was doing it was strange and we want to find out what."

"And he did sound awfully suspicious," added Ron.

Cassie said, "Well, I do think that we need to find out what he was doing in any case."

"Of course," said Hermione. "That's what Harry's doing now. And what Ron _was_ doing."

"Hey, I wanted to come and tell Cass too!"

"I know, I know," said Hermione, before smiling softly.

Just then Harry came running in, his satchel banging behind him. Madam Prince shushed him, and he apologised before rushing over to the sofa where his friends were sitting.

"I got it!" he cried.

"Got what? What did you find?"

"I saw him talk to... to a face!" And Harry explained what he had seen.

"Well, I think that proves it," said Hermione. "He's back."

"And what are we going to do about it?" said Ron.

"We will just have to catch him actually doing something," said Hermione. "Not just talking about it."

"I know. Let's hide in his office tomorrow afternoon and watch him make whatever potion he's going to," suggested Harry. "Then we can record it and show Mcgonagall!"

"It may not be enough to convince her," said Hermione. "But I suppose it will have to do."

"I can't," sighed Cassie. "I've got detention with Snape."

"That's a pity," everyone said.

"I do have a question, however," said Cassie. "But please don't take it the wrong way."

"Is this about your operation?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

Hermione looked worriedly at the boys. "Well, you see, Cassie, we figured that we'd work out what's going on with Dunger, and then work out what to do about your operation. It's just that if this really has something to do with You Know Who then it could be extremely dangerous to the entire Wizarding world, let alone us students at Hogwarts."

The trio looked at Cassie intently, and she nodded slowly. "Now that you put it that way, I completely agree. It's just it is a month before the operation, so we don't really have a lot of time left to get money, but I suppose that this is quite important and will be over soon."

"It will be," promised Harry. "All we need to do is catch Dunger in the act, and we'll soon have it out of him who he's working for."

A thought struck Cassida. "But how?" she said. "How are you going to actually catch him? I mean, none of you know how to hex."

Harry coughed. "I do," he said. "Lupin taught me last year."

"Okay, but do you two?"

"I mean, I know the principles," said Ron.

"I have read plenty of books on it," said Hermione.

"But you've never actually done it."

"No."

Cassie rolled up her long black sleeves determinedly. "Well, I'll just have to teach you then."

/

An hour later, the four of them had gathered in the room of Requirement. Ron had also asked Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny along as he figured they might as well learn how to do it too. Cassie taught the group how to hex people, and they practiced shield charms and hexing on each other. Harry helped her teach, and was a lot better at it – so much so that he soon took over the class, and she went around adjusting people's technique.

Ginny caught on straight away – she seemed to have a knack for it. Ron soon understood how to do it, but Hermione was too caught up in the theory behind it and what she had read up about it to actually hex someone. It took her an hour to get it, but once she did, she didn't forget.

Soon the entire group were hexing and blocking each other energetically. All too soon it was time for Cassie to go for her detention, and the group left the room, promising each other that they would do it again soon.

Harry and Cassie gave each other a teachers high five on the way out. Cassie had not had so much fun in a while.


	30. Chapter 29

The next day after classes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were covered by the invisibility cloak and crouching on the floor of Dunger's cupboard. They had been waiting for quite a while before Dunger had finally entered, and now he was simply reading a book! Ron privately thought it was ridiculous that they were there at all, but he couldn't say anything, nor could they move. He tried not to think about the possibility of Dunger never leaving his office all night.

All of a sudden Dunger put his book down, got up, and locked his door from the inside. He cast a silence spell, so that no one could hear what was going on from the outside. Now the trio were watching him intently through the crack in the door. Dunger started to get out ingredients from various places inside his office, humming to himself as he laid them out on his desk. There were herbs, little jars of spices, and... could those be eyeballs?

Dunger put a precise spoonful of some sort of green powder into a tiny cauldron, which he then lighted. The three friends watched him, entranced as he went about creating a miniscule potion with the most careful measurements and decided actions. They had had no idea he was such a good potion maker.

Then he looked around, and muttered to himself, "Where is it? Where did I put it?" He began searching for something on his desk and in his drawers. The friends held their breath as the professor walked towards the big cupboard that they were hiding in.

Harry drew the cloak around them just as the doors of the cupboard were opened all of the way. They could feel the professor right next to them – if Harry had just reached out his hand, he could have touched his feet. They all held their breath.

"Nope," said the professor.

He was about to close the door when Hermione sneezed.

It was a little sneeze, but enough for Dunger to draw his wand, and cry "Who's there!"

The trio were silent. Dunger put his hand in the cupboard and felt around in the big shelf at the bottom – and caught onto Harry's collar.

Things happened very quickly now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tumbled out of the cupboard, and Dunger was so surprised that he gave them a moment to draw their wands. Harry sent a hex at the professor but he blocked it. Then he backed up and started sending hexes at them so fast that they barely had time to block them.

"So," he said, panting as he cast spell after spell, "This is what you've been doing, spying on me?"

"No sir," said Hermione, ducking as he sent a hex her way. "That is, we've just been trying to work out who you're working for."

"Obviously not Dumbledore!" cried Ron, before sending a couple of hexes and getting them directed back at him.

"You three really are the most impudent students!" cried Dunger, expertly hexing Harry. "Why, here I am reading a book and you lot are hiding in my cupboard!"

"You weren't just reading a book!" cried Harry.

"And who was it who sneezed?" Dunger ignored Harry, but sent a couple of tricky hexes his way. "Who was it who gave the whole thing up to me?"

Hermione went bright red, and sent five Gumptish Hexes at Dunger. He blocked them all.

"Right, I've had enough," said Dunger. With his left hand he picked up a handful of some of the powder on his desk, and threw it at them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly felt very sleepy. Their eyes glued shut. "It's a requim powder," muttered Hermione, but she was asleep on the floor before she was finished.

Dunger grinned, and grabbed hold of all of their limp hands, before disapparating.

/

Cassida was waiting outside of Snape's office for her detention at exactly five o'clock. Even though she had only had a detention for a few days, she was hating it already. She had had to leave a very interesting game of chess with Daphne to be here on time.

She and Daphne were becoming good friends. Cassie hadn't told her about her mother – yet – but she was gradually warming up to her enough to tell Daphne about how she was going to live with the Weasleys rather than the Beales, and how they needed money for the condition. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been busy spying all afternoon, she had hung out with Daphne for the day. Draco had tagged along too. While Cassie couldn't exactly say she was extremely fond of Draco – he seemed too cold and distant at the moment – but she could see why Daphne like him.

She had been winning at chess, too. Winning.

And now it was five past five, and Snape still hadn't come out and ordered her inside his office to do some lines, or some ordering, or whatever he had for her to do today.

She was just about to knock on the door and ask to start, when Snape came out, wearing dress robes. Cassie nearly fell over when she saw his hair – it was actually clean for once. Never in her whole life had she seen her head of house with clean hair.

Snape glared at her for a moment, then seemed to remember. "Ahhh, miss Beale. I am afraid that I am not able to take your detention today."

"Why not, sir? Does that mean I'm free to go?" said Cassie, trying not to stare at his hair.

"Certainly not!" snapped Snape. "I am off to a meeting outside of Hogwarts, and just because I am leaving does not mean you are not doing your detention. If you will follow me, we will be able to sort out something for you."

Cassie tried not to sigh, and picked up her satchel. She followed the professor down the many hallways of the castle, soon forgetting to keep track of where she was as she stared at Snape's hair. It was just so clean.

Snape stopped abruptly in a hall. Cassie looked around her, and found herself on the second story, right outside Professor Dunger's office. Snape knocked sharply, and after a moment the door opened. Dunger looked a tad dishevelled, but he said good afternoon.

"Would you mind supervising miss Beale here during her detention? I have to go out, and have no one else to ask," snapped out Snape, without returning the other's greeting.

Dunger licked his lips. "Of course, it would be my pleasure," he said. "But what do you want her to do?"

"Lines," said Snape. "Keep her going till six. I thank you. Good day." With that, he gave a small bow and left.

Cassie followed Dunger into his office. She remembered that he might be serving the dark Lord, and her hands started to shake slightly. Dunger shut the door behind her, and pulled out a seat for her.

"Do sit down, and start writing," he said, before picking up a book.

Cassie nervously sat down on the seat and picked up a quill. She glanced at him; he was thoroughly engaged with his book. She started to write her lines – I shall not hex fellow students. Line after line after line. Her hand started to ache, and she unconsciously rocked her chair beneath her feet.

/

Harry woke up with a start.

He was lying on a cold, hard surface. It was pitch black so that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He sat up and groped around in the darkness for his glasses, and put them on. He still couldn't see a thing, but he felt safer with his glasses.

Harry opened his mouth, and tried to whisper, but his throat had dried up. He tried again. "Ron? Hermione?" he croaked.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here. Oh Harry, Ron won't wake up!"

Harry crawled in the vague direction of Hermione's voice, and stopped when he bumped into her.

"Hey! Oh! Oh, Harry, he's here." Hermione guided Harry's hand to Ron's face.

"Why won't he wake up?" said Harry.

"I don't know, but he can't hear me."

Harry thought for a second, then took a deep breath, and slapped Ron hard across the face. Hermione gasped, but Ron let out a cry. "Give me time to sleep!" Then Ron seemed to think. "Wait... where are we?"

"Good question," said Harry.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "I was just so worried..." she muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes in the dark, but Ron grinned, and hugged her back. "Thanks, 'Mione," he said.

"Hey... guys? Let's try to get out of here, okay?"

Hermione and Ron agreed, and they started to crawl around the space. Hermione hit the wall first with an 'ouch'. Then they crawled around the wall, feeling the space carefully. The room was quite large.

Before they had crawled all of the way around the wall, there came a noise. There was a blinding light, and the a door was opened. They shielded their hands to their eyes as the light came through and blinded them.

"There they are," came a voice, and a man came through the door and held the beam of light coming from his wand towards their eyes. "Get over here," he yelled.

The trio had no choice but to go to him, shielding their eyes from his cruel light.


	31. Chapter 30

Harry, Ron, and Hermione subjected to their hands being bound tightly behind them, and their eyes covered with strips of dirty material. They were walked up a small flight of stairs and through many corridors and doors, until finally the men who were leading them gave them a small push and took off their blindfolds.

They were in a large, well lit room. From the large chandelier and the ornate tiled floor, Harry guessed that it was some sort of ballroom. In the middle of the floor was an old lady, pacing back and forth rapidly. She glared at the three as they were pushed forward to her.

"You three have no idea how much trouble you have caused me." Her voice was soft, the sort of voice that a loving grandma would have. Harry got the feeling that she was not a darling grandma, from the way that she was glaring at him.

"Where are we?" demanded Hermione.

The lady frowned at her. "That does not concern you, and I would suggest you be absolutely quiet unless you wish to be killed on the spot."

Hermione was silent.

The old lady paced the floor. "Does my husband know about this?" she demanded.

One of the men who had brought them there, the tall one, shook his head.

"See that it remains that way – I will deal with them myself. Why did Dunger not come straight to me? No, don't answer that," she shushed one of the men. "I know that I had said I was not to be disturbed, but this is far more important, and you should have known that, you horrible man!" The woman was screeching by now.

"We are sorry, my lady," said one of the men.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" yelled the lady. Then she turned to the trio, who by now were terrified. "Which one of you is the Weasley?" she spat. "Actually don't tell me. It's you." She poked Ron hard in the chest. "You have the Weasley hair. I would know you anywhere. You have ruined everything, you stupid child! You don't realise what you have done!" Ron leaned back under her screeches. She turned to the others. "I know you two, as well. Ha. You are Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter. So you think you found the Dark Lord, do you? Do you? Ha!" She poked him in the chest. "And you are the mudblood, Hermione Granger." She poked Hermione. "So tell me. What were you three doing hiding in Dunger's cupboard? Explain, now!"

"We... we were just trying to see our essay scores and then professor Dunger came in and we hid in the cupboard," faltered Hermione.

"Oh, of course, and then you just happened to start hexing your teacher. I suppose he gave you a bad mark?" she said.

Harry didn't know that such an old lady could be so sarcastic.

"I don't have time for this. What did you hear? What do you know?" the woman screeched.

"Nothing," said Harry. "We just saw Dunger make this potion thing, and then..."

"You saw him make the potion?" The woman's voice became deadly quiet.

"Ummm..."

The woman walked up to the three, and the men held tightly onto their arms. "Do you know what it's for?" She spoke right into Harry's face.

"No," said Harry. "But we were hoping you would tell us."

The lady glared at Harry, the veins popping out of her face. "You do not want to mess with me. Tell me. What is it for?"

"We don't know!" cried Hermione. She bit back a cry as the man who was holding her squeezed her arm.

"Oh really?" The woman stepped back, and seemed to consider for a moment. "Well then, I don't know quite what to do – do I send you back, or kill you now? But then everyone would get suspicious." She muttered to herself, and Harry tried not to shake with nerves.

Just then, there was a flash at the back of the room, and Dunger appeared, dragging a girl with him. It was Cassida.

The old lady turned and stared. Then she screeched, a high pitched scream that hurt Harry's ears. "What have you done? You idiot, why did you bring her here!"

"But my lady, you said too..." protested Dunger.

"I said nothing of the sort! I said to make sure that she doesn't talk to Gryffindors, not to bring her here! And right now too!"

Cassida wrenched her arm away from the limp professor, and stared at the woman. "Grandmama?" she said, her voice shaky.

"Wait... this is your grandma?" said Ron.

"You're Mrs Beale?" said Hermione.

The old lady glared at everyone, and hurried towards her granddaughter. "Darling, I found these horrible children exploring my house. You can see that I was trying to deal with them just now – I don't suppose you know them?"

"Grandmama, these are my friends!" Cassie tried to run to them, but Dunger grabbed her arm again and held onto her tightly.

"Stay right here," he spat.

"They are no friends of yours!" shouted Mrs Beale. "I knew I never should have sent you to Hogwarts, with all these horrible people you can meet!

"Grandmama, they aren't horrible! And make Bill and Peter and Greg let them go!"

Bill, Greg, and Peter held on tighter to the arms of the trio, making Hermione gasp slightly.

Mrs Beale leaned over Cassie. "You need to learn some manners, young lady."

"No! You have no rights over me anymore. Now let them go, so we can go back to school!" Harry had never heard Cassie so angry. "I have been subjected to being dragged here by a teacher, who I now learn was working for _you_ this entire time! They all look horribly dishevelled and dragged around and it's child cruelty, Grandmama!"

Mrs Beale said, "Are you quite finished?" She folded her arms, and looked down at her granddaughter, who was glaring fiercely from Dunger's grip.

"No, I most certainly am not! And I never will be until you let up on this horrible persecution of me and my family!"

"Oh really?" Mrs Beale pursed her lips.

"Oh yes! You are no grandmother of mine, you are no anything to me! All you've done is hurt me, hurt those I love, and separate me from them. You've done nothing good, nothing!"

"I would stop right now. You should realise that you are not exactly the person to be giving the orders around here," said Mrs Beale. Her face was dark with suppressed anger, but Cassie didn't see it, so blinded by anger was she.

"You are cruel, and selfish, and horrible, and you have denied me everything that I have ever wanted, everything I have ever needed, for that matter, and you are just awful. An awful person!"

"That's enough!" Mrs Beale was holding her wand, pointing it at her granddaughter. Cassie stopped, and Dunger held on tighter to her, and the trio stared.

"That's better." Her hand was shaking. "Now, listen very closely. Did you think that this was ever about you? Well, it wasn't. It was about your father. Your father, my dear son, whom I brought up in happiness. And then he turned. He turned to the Dark Lord, and not only that, he let the world see it! And do you know why he turned? He turned because of your mother! Your dear mother! And your dear mother, she made sure that he would go to the side of You Know Who. And my son, he so loved his unborn child that he left her all his money. All of it. Every single bit. And now... now it's yours, all of the money that was his, and you just leave it in the bank! You are not touching it, ever!" The woman was spitting with fury now.

From where he was standing, Harry could see Cassie starting to shake. "So I have money? I have money that I can use? I have money for my operation and you never told me?"

"I told you you're not touching it!" yelled the old woman. "You are not getting your hands on that money, do you hear me! You were doing so well and then you just go off and start making friends and now, because of that, you are never going to Hogwarts again, do you hear me! Do you understand!"

"But you can't do that, I belong to the Weasley's now, not you..."

"But I can! And I will! Your grandfather has more rights than you think! You know nothing! You know nothing! Nothing! You didn't even meet your father, he is nothing to you, and you get all of his money, all of it! It should have been mine!" The woman broke off and started crying. The room was silent except for her heaving sobs. "He... just left me... for the Dark Lord... and you... you get it all! All of it!"

"But she doesn't," came a voice. They all turned to see an old man coming in the door. He looked grim. "You aren't really handling this very well, are you dear. Should have let me do it." He limped towards her, and let her sob into his shoulder.

"I'm... sorry... I just wanted to do it.. myself..."

"I know, I know," he said soothingly.

Harry was confused now, and forgetting his fright, he said, "Who are you?"

"He's my grandfather, Harry," said Cassida dully. Dunger squeezed her arm, and she whimpered a little.

The old man put his wife to the side, and glared at his granddaughter. "Young lady, you are in severe trouble. You could have had an enjoyable childhood. We were prepared to let you finish Hogwarts, but you gave it all up. You gave it up, and for what! These people!" He gestured at the trio. "They are not helping you much now, are they!"

"But they are! And you... you knew I had money for the operation... and you didn't let me use it!" Cassie cried out, before she was brought to her knees by Dunger, who pulled her arm back. Hermione strained against Peter, and moaned for her friend. Cassie whimpered slightly.

The old man stood over his granddaughter. "You still think that this is about that? Don't you get it? There never was a disease. You never needed an operation. You are perfectly healthy."

Cassie stared up at him. "What do you mean?"

The old man laughed. It was a laugh that made Harry cringe. The man looked innocent enough, but the laugh made his hardness show through. "You are truly naive. Dunger here was able to slip a potion into your drink every night that made you disapparate during the night. It was perfectly timed – you would be asleep by nine, and in the Gryffindor Common Room by two. Having the operation would have crippled you – so I suppose it is ironic that you found out what is going on."

"Wait... I don't need an operation?"

"Nothing whatsoever, unless you do truly wish to have part of your magic removed, that has nothing wrong with it anyway! You don't have Sleep Disapparation!"

Harry was surprised to hear Hermione speak. "Then why did you do it?"

The old man seemed to remember their presence. He walked up to Hermione, and stood in her face. "You tell me why I did it, Hermione Granger," he spat. "You are the smartest witch in the school, aren't you? Tell me why I did it, and I may not kill you. Now, anyway." He laughed again.

Hermione looked him in the eye, but Harry could see that her brain was working rapidly. After a moment, she said, "You did it because you wanted her money. Then if she did get the operation, she would be crippled, and fully dependent on you. If she didn't get it, well, I suppose you would take her home to take care of and homeschool her, for her own protection. Either way, you'd get your way, and Cassie would be at home with you."

The old man laughed again. "Very good, very good! I like you, we should keep you, what do you think Rosie?"

"You know we have to get rid of them, George," snapped Mrs Beale. "Stop talking to them and do it now."

"NO!" yelled Cassie. "I forbid you to touch them!"

The woman laughed hysterically. "You can't do anything!" she cried. "So shut up now, before you make your life harder for yourself!"

The old man took out his wand, and Harry grabbed onto Ron and Hermione's hands. "Dobby, we need you!" he yelled. There was a flash, and Dobby appeared next to Harry. "Home, now!"

Dobby grabbed Harry, and the four of them disapparated.


	32. Chapter 31

It wasn't until they found themselves in the dim grounds of Hogwarts when Harry realised that they had both left Cassie with the Beales, and dragged along Greg, Peter, and Bill along with them. The three henchmen were slightly dizzy, and in the time when they were getting their senses Dobby snapped his fingers and untied Harry's bonds. Harry grabbed a short stick from the ground and pointed it at the three henchmen.

"Wands on the ground!" he yelled.

Bill, Peter, and Greg looked at each other, and carefully laid their wands down in front of them.

"Now back up!" yelled Harry. "And don't move!"

Ron and Hermione, now untied, ran forward and picked up the three wands. Harry took one of them and dropped the useless stick, which had looked like a wand in the dim light. "Right," he said, not taking his eyes off the criminals, "One of us is going to need to go and get someone."

"I'll go," said Hermione, and before they could stop her she was running towards the castle, trying not to trip over loose stones in the dark.

"Right," said Harry. "Sit down, facing me. Now."

/

Hermione ran faster than she had ever ran before towards the castle. She ran inside, praising the light, and sprinted to the main hall, where everyone was eating dinner. She threw open the double doors and raced to the teacher's table.

"Cassie'sintroubleandwecapturedsomemenandweneedyounowthey'reoutsideandcomequickly!" she gasped.

"Slow down, and repeat yourself in a sensible manner, if you please miss Granger," said Mcgonagall, who had nevertheless grasped her wand. The other teachers looked askance at her.

"Ron and Harry are outside and they have some bad men with them, and Cassida is at the Beales', and we were just there, and oh! They're going to hurt her, I know it!" cried Hermione.

All of the teachers who were at the table stood up abruptly. Dumbledore took charge. "Flitwick, Sprout, would you be so good as to head out and check on Ron and Harry. Filch, stay here and supervise the rest of the meal – do make sure nobody leaves the hall. The rest of you come with me." Flitwick and Sprout ran off together, and the other teachers followed Dumbledore out of the hall. Mcgonagall stopped Hermione in the doorway. "Miss Granger, if you would be so good as to stay here."

"Oh please, you don't know what's happening, and..."

"You have been through a lot this evening, and you need to sit down." Mcgonagall spoke sternly, and then disappeared into the night.

Hermione huffed. She left the hall of excited, gossiping students and went outside to find Harry and Ron.

/

Flitwick and Sprout had got there earlier, and Greg, Peter, and Bill were lying on the ground unconscious. "We really need to start teaching you students to hex properly," Flitwick was saying, mopping his brow, when Hermione came running up.

"Is it all good here?" she gasped.

"Where's Cassie?" said Ron.

"Everyone's gone to the Beales'. The teachers I mean."

"Well, you three should run along now," said professor Sprout kindly. "You've had a big night. I'm sure Dumbledore will want to talk to you when he get's back, so you should get some rest while you can."

"We can't just go!" cried Harry. "What's going on with Cassie, we need to know!"

"We certainly don't know!" said professor Sprout. "But I'm sure she's perfectly alright dear. She was the one with the disapparation, wasn't she? And Evelyn Weasley's daughter?"

"Yes, and she was – is, I mean – our friend," said Hermione.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Flitwick. "Run along now; we'll take care of these three."

The three realised that there was nothing more to be done, and left the professors.

"Is there no way we can get to the Beale's?" sighed Ron, as they paced the deserted front room of the castle.

"Where's Dobby?" said Hermione.

"He's at the kitchen," said Harry. "But we can't call him for that. You see, he's awfully tired out – he did just disapparate with six people holding onto him – and so he can hardly even walk, let alone disapparate again."

"That was bloody brilliant, calling him like that," said Ron.

Harry blushed a little, and mumbled, "It was nothing."

"Do you think we could use floo powder?" asked Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "No good. We would have to use a teacher's fireplace, and they may not be hooked up. That is, if the offices aren't locked."

"And I want my wand back," said Harry. "This one feels strange." He held up Peter's wand, which was absurdly big for him.

"I wonder how Cassie is doing," said Hermione worriedly.

/

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disapparated with the little house elf, at first Cassie's grandparent's had been beside themselves. Dunger had hung onto Cassie's arm tightly, and she had tried not to cry. They had just left her. Just... gone.

"Well, we have to leave. They'll spill the beans," said her grandfather.

"Yes, but where?" said her Grandmother.

"We'll have to go to Lucius'," said her grandfather.

"But that's the first place they'll look!"

"No one knows where our allegiances lie, my dear! We will be safe when we are with the Dark Lord's people, you can be sure of it."

Cassie started to shake. Her world was falling to pieces around her and she couldn't stop it. "You... you are followers of the Dark Lord?" she said shakily.

Dunger shook her for talking, but her grandmother answered. "Ever since you left for Hogwarts last, we found ourselves needing to find reason for life. We were never strictly for or against Him, you know. And after we promised the great financial contribution, Our Lord was willing to overlook our disloyalties in the past," she said, her smile showing her love of the Dark Lord.

"But you hate the Dark Lord! My mother supposedly turned Dad bad, and that's why you hate her!"

"No, we've been through this already!" Her grandmother started to screech. "We hate her because she had you! You, who took our money from us! You took our money before you were even born!"

"Dear, stop. We have to go to the Malfoy's, and quickly." Her grandfather spoke sternly, and her grandmother nodded. He grabbed hold of Cassie's arm. "Hold your breath girl."

But before they could disappear, the door at the far end of the room banged open. Cassie caught her breath as her mother walked through, her head held high and wand outstretched. "Leave my daughter be!" she shouted.

Cassie's grandparent's were as surprised as Cassie. "How did you get out of your room?" yelled her grandmother.

"Let her go, or I will kill you!" shouted Cassie's mother.

Cassie found herself released, and she ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly. She felt an arm wrap around her, and she breathed in her mother's comforting smell – the scent of oranges and the evening wind.

From behind her, she heard the harsh voice of her grandfather shouting, "You'll never find us, you thieves! You have taken everything, and you will pay!"

Her mother's arm pointed the wand, and she shouted, "You have taken everything from me, everything! And yet, in the end I have regained it and you have lost it!"

"You are a coward! We could leave right now, and you would never see us again! If you really hate us so much why don't you just kill us now!" spat Mrs Beale.

Evelyn said, "Then leave. I will not stop you." Cassie let go of her mother, and turned to face her grandparent's, whose faces were full of shock.

Then the doors of the room were burst open, and wizards and witches rushed through, shouting and throwing spells. Mr and Mrs Beale grabbed onto Dunger and disapparated, and Evelyn dropped her wand and hugged her daughter.

The two of them held onto each other as if they would never let go.

* * *

 _We're getting to the end of it now – only three more chapters to go! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this crazy, crazy journey :)_


	33. Chapter 32

Evelyn and Cassida Beale were brought back to Hogwarts by the large group of teachers and aurors who had attacked the Beale residence. Evelyn had hung onto Cassida the whole way, and Cassida had not stopped looking at her mother. She wanted to get the whole story out of her, but knew she had to wait.

The moment they got back to Hogwarts, Poppy hurried the two of them off to the Hospital Wing. Though Cassida inistsed that she was fine, Poppy was having none of it, and made her lie down and take a big spoonful of a deep blue potion that tasted exactly like bitter grass. Though her initial reaction was to spit it out, she swallowed with an effort and lay back on the pillows of the hospital bed. Her mother was in the bed opposite, but she was already fast asleep, worn out with the effort that the fight had cost her.

When Poppy came in two minutes later, she found Cassida fast asleep, her closed eyes facing her mother's bed. Poppy smiled to herself as she fixed the blankets of the two, and remembered why she had wanted to be a healer.

Suddenly there was an almighty banging on the door. Poppy quickly cast a spell to lock it, then approached it slowly. She put her mouth to the keyhole, and said firmly, "Will you please keep down that infernal racket, I have patients in here who are trying to sleep!"

The banging stopped. "Oh please, can't we see them?" came a voice.

"No," said Poppy firmly. "They have just taken a sleeping potion, and there's no waking them now. Come back in the morning."

There were several groans from the other side of the door. Poppy let herself have a small smile, before leaving the door locked and hurrying to close the curtains of the Hospital Wing.

/

When Cassida woke up in the hospital bed, she had no idea where she was. It took her a moment to remember about the fight, and her grandparents, and... and her mother!

Cassie pulled back the sheets and bounded out of bed, before nearly falling over in her grogginess. Her mother was still peacefully sleeping in the other bed, just where she had been the night before. Cassida resolutely sat down next to the bed, and watched her mother sleep. In her sleepy haze she didn't consider how strange that was – her mind was taken up with other matters. She remembered the incident of the night before, and how strange it was that her mother had been stuck in the Beale's house, and where were her grandparents now? Not that it really mattered. Because her mother was alive!

Madam Pomfrey found her there ten minutes later, when she came out of her office to check on her two patients. She tutted and made Cassida go back to bed, where she tucked her in again, ignoring the girl's protests. Then she stopped into her office, and returned with a bowl of steaming porridge, which she made Cassida eat.

Only when Cassida was done eating did she open the door to the hospital and let in the Weasleys. Ron, the twins, and Ginny bounded up to her bed, insisting on immediately knowing exactly what had happened. Ron was full of apologies for leaving her the night before.

They soon left Cassida alone, however, when Evelyn started to wake up. Molly and Arthur were already sitting at her bedside – both of them looking pale and worn – and their faces lit up with joy when Evelyn opened her eyes.

It took a few moments of prompting for her to remember where she was, and what had happened, but once she did she was extremely apologetic. She apologised for being so rude when she was staying with them, she apologised for being so silly as to take an early walk and get captured, and she would have apologised for everything under the sun if Molly hadn't stopped her with a fierce hug.

The hug would have turned into a group hug, except for the actions of Poppy, who saw how stressed Evelyn was becoming and quickly kicked the entire Weasley family out of the Hospital Wing, despite their fierce and loud complaints.

/

It was a week later, a Saturday. Evelyn had been taken off to the Burrow to stay with her parents until further notice. She and Dumbledore had had a long talk in his office before she had left, and she had come out with a much more agreeable reaction to her family.

Cassida was sitting with Hermione, Harry, and Ron on the green of the grounds, leaning their backs on the Willow Tree. Hermione was trying to do her homework, but was unsuccessful on account of the boys' chatter about the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Cassida had a book open on her lap, but was instead gazing over the lake with a small smile on her face.

After a small lull in the boys' conversation, Hermione said, "So where do you think that Mr and Mrs Beale are now?"

"Probably with the Dark Lord," said Harry. Cassida had told them all of the conversation that had taken place after they had disapparated with Dobby.

"Serving You Know Who," said Ron.

"I don't think it really matters," said Cassie.

"Perhaps it does," said Hermione. "I mean, they are a threat to society. No offense, but they really shouldn't be allowed to just run free. Azkaban is the best place for them, I think."

"Obviously, but just how are we going to get them there?" snorted Ron. "We don't know where they are."

"Well, they aren't with Lucius," said Harry. They all nodded. The aurors had searched the Malfoy Manor thoroughly soon after the attack, and the Beales were nowhere to be found.

"Well, wherever they are, we shouldn't worry and let the aurors deal with it," said Cassie practically.

"Ye-es, but it would be so much more fun to deal with it ourselves," said Harry.

They talked for a while about the Beales, but were interrupted by Ginny. "What are you lot talking about?" she demanded.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about," said Ron.

"Sure," snorted Ginny, before throwing herself down on the grass. "Everything you lot talk about is worrying, to be honest. But shouldn't you and Harry be training for tomorrow?"

"We'll do that later," said Harry.

"If I was on the Quidditch team, I would train all the time," chatted Ginny. "I already train heaps, you know. You simply have to let me on next year!"

"Well, you'll have to talk to Angelina," said Harry. "She's captain, you know."

"Not for long. Anyway, you'll probably be vice captain, or have _some_ sort of power in the team. You simply have to let me on!" Ginny batted her eyelashes at Harry, who laughed and pushed her away.

"We'll see," he said. Ron groaned, and Ginny laughed.

Hermione said, "Am I the only one who is slightly worried about the exams? I mean, they are just two months away, and what with this whole Disapparation thing I haven't had hardly any time to study, and I am so behind. We all are actually, and no boys, there is no way I'm doing your study for you, sorry."

"We didn't ask you too!" protested Ron.

"Two months is plenty of time," said Cassida.

"Can you at least make us some sort of study guide?" asked Harry.

Hermione considered. "I suppose I could make copies of mine for you. I made it colour coded, so it will be easier to use than anything you could make."

"Thanks Hermione," said Cassie.

"Anytime."

Neville came up, with Dean and Seamus in tow. They greeted and sat down, Neville next to Cassida. Dean blurted out, "Cassida, is it true that you're a metamorphus?"

"A what?" said Cassie.

"A metamorphus."

"Don't believe the rubbish you read in the Prophet," said Ron. "Of course she's not a metamorphus. I told you, it was the pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice doesn't generally do that to people."

"No, the potion in the pumpkin juice, you twit!"

"I know, I know, I was just joking," backtracked Dean. "But the Prophet said..."

"The Prophet said a bunch of rot," said Neville. "We know what really happened, Dean, we don't need to read the Prophet to work it out."

"Didn't it mention this morning that Evelyn's a werewolf, or something?" said Ginny.

"Something like that," said Seamus.

"What a load of rot," said Harry.

"This is what the media does, it tricks people into believing stupid stuff, because it only tells one side of the story," said Hermione.

"I don't care what the media says," said Cassida. "It doesn't even matter. Just as long as you lot know what really happened, I'm fine with it."

"And we do. Well, some of us do," said Hermione, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Hey, I was just saying what it said, and..."

"Yeah, we know," said Harry.

The topic moved onto exams, and they would have talked for hours, but for the weather. The rain decided to come down on their heads, and they had to seek refuge in the castle.


	34. Epilogue

It was a lovely Summer day, and the entire Weasely family were outside or on the Verandah. Mrs Weasely was rocking in her chair, knitting a blue sweater for Evelyn. Mr Weasely was sitting on a chair that was next to the low table, which was covered with nuts and bolts and nails. He was putting together some sort of muggle machine – he called it a teley sivin – but as such he was just making a big mess.

Evelyn was sitting on a chair in the corner, crotcheting something, though what it actually was no one knew. After being locked up in a small room of the Beales' house for a month, she was just beginning to accept her new condition with her real family. She had been very timid and silent for a while. However, once she started taking therapy with a specialist she had cheered up some, and had even started putting on weight. She was happier than ever now that Cassida was home from school, and quietly hummed to herself as she put the needle in and out of the knots of string.

Ron, Ginny, the twins, Cassie, and Harry – who was visiting for part of the holidays – were all playing Quidditch in the garden. Ron and Ginny were in one team, and Harry was the seeker – and epicly beating Cassie, who was the seeker for the twins.

Just two weeks before exams, Harry had tied first with Cedric Diggory for the new school games, an institution that was not likely to be repeated, after Cedric and Harry had been whisked away by a portkey and Cedric had been tragically killed in the process. Harry had said that he had fought with the Dark Lord himself, and the other's had believed him, but the media hadn't.

But Harry was recovering well from the ordeal, though he had grown up a great deal after it. He seemed different to everyone, yet still the same – grown up a little, and slightly more mature. Ron was just the same as ever, though he was occasionally politer than usual to Hermione. Not to Ginny, though.

The twins were now only a year from graduation, and as cheeky as ever. Mrs Weasely desparred of them ever actually getting their NEWTs, and to be quite truthful, Fred and George didn't think they'd get their NEWTs either.

Ginny was just the same as always. She and Hermione had not left Cassie's side after the incident. Ginny had, however, got into two relationships and left them by the time Summer had began, and Ron teased her endlessly about them.

Hermione was sitting on the grass, braiding a wreath of summer flowers and cheering on the quidditch game. She was visiting for the day, but could not be convinced to join in the game. "Quidditch is a pointless sport," she had declared, to the despair of Ron and Harry.

Harry made a dive after the snitch, and caught it just as Cassie noticed he was going for it. "Got it!" he exclaimed, and Cassie sighed and suggested that he take up a different part of the team.

They all laughed, and Hermione awarded Harry with the wreath of flowers as a trophy. It was soon torn apart as Ginny and Ron wanted a part of the trophy too, but instead of telling them off Hermione promised to make them all one.

"We don't need flowers, thanks," the twins retorted.

"Very well," smiled Hermione. "But you didn't win, anyway."

They all laughed, and Hermione started work on another wreath. Cassie flung herself down next to her friend, and grinned at her. "What a lovely day," she said.

"It is lovely," agreed Hermione. "I'm glad I could spend it with you all."

"I'm glad you could too," smiled Cassida. "We've missed you, you know. It's only been a week but Ron has been asking for you to come over every single day!"

Hermione blushed slightly, and hid her face over her wreath. Cassie didn't pursue the topic, but picked a daisy and started pulling the petals off.

"You know, I'm glad how it's all worked out," said Hermione after a moment.

"How what has?"

"Well, you know, about your mum and grandparents and all. Even if they _have_ just disappeared, it's nobody's loss. And you really did handle it wonderfully, you know – so I'm awful glad that your mum is back."

"I am too." Cassie smiled at her friend, and Hermione smiled back.

It was a lovely day, and the everyone talked and played and laughed, and forgot about their troubles. The Beales were forgotten, and problems were pushed aside.

For though they knew that the Dark Lord would return, they were all determined to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Peace begins with a smile, and they were trying as best they could to do their part.

* * *

here we are frens. we're at the end. we made it. also hello to you if you just finished this thing! i'm still not quite sure what the heck it is, but it's done, and well done to you if you finished reading it! AND THANK YOUUU!

i wrote this a year ago, and began putting it up last july i think? the last ten chapters were put up in a rush, because this story doesn't really represent my writing anymore. it's the beginning, the first full length tale that i've ever wrote, but i really can't stand it. it's like when you look back at your writing from when you were five and cringe. but hey, there has to be a first in everything, and i'm glad i finished putting it up though i may never look at it again!

a couple of thank yous are in order: thank you to blackpantherprince, whose long conversations/rants/opinions i thrive on, (b) disneylover115 who is the loveliest person to talk to, and (c) the several flames I got on this story for giving me something to giggle at!

and lastly, thank you to you. if you have read this poor story, followed it, favourited it, reviewed it, then thank you thank you thank youuuu!


End file.
